


Kartasi

by D8ONO



Series: Kartasi [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/strange fake
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Timeskip, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 71,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: -Beneath:Alternative- Route CA world where vampires consume humans and hunters slay vampires. Two sides of the same coin kept fighting. Now, with a third side entering the scene. Pacifist pureblood Karna, who raised human Arjuna found that his peace wouldn't last so long.





	1. The Stained People

Vampires were beings that looked like a human, but underneath that looks, were monsters that preyed on humans. For them, humans were just food. Some vampires boldly ate human meat, some, only drank their blood. They were the vegetarians. Naturally, meat provided more energy, but you see, killing humans individually wasn’t that easy task, and one could get caught from it because the hunters weren’t dumb. So, to deal with that, there were farmers who did the killing in an organized manner and sell the human body parts. After all, specialization is part of the advanced culture.

This business was founded by a vampire that realized that human killings if done personally, could led danger to themselves. So, why not do it the clean way? Since then, human meat and blood business had became a common thing in vampire society. Just like how humans buy beefs and chickens from the supermarkets, of course, these people wouldn’t be able to kill those chickens themselves.

Though, vampire’s human meat business were underground business, unlike those supermarkets. First, the human were cut and hung. The blood were dried with machines. And then the belly parts were made into expensive steak cuts, thigh into sausages, intestines were grounded and organs, while not the most popular menu, some liked it. It was the ‘broke’ vampires weekend menu. High quality blood was fermented into blood-wine, while bad ones were sold as bulks.

So common that there were a few ‘restaurant’ that served human meat, cooked in a way imitating humans. Here, wealthy vampires could enjoy eating as if they were humans. Vampires were not ugly monsters in children’s books that hid under the bed to eat them when they sleep. No, no. Vampires fancy the culture. After all, human cultures were their culture as well. Just because they ate humans made no difference. 

Vampirism was thought as a form of curse at the medieval ages, now, they were scientifically proved to be something else. At least, the scientists had proven that vampirism was linked to the comet that fell on earth thousand years ago at the Middle Easter land. And trough a woman who touched that material, this mutation was spread. She was the mother who gave birth to prototype-vampires. 

At some point, majority of them just lost the ability to breed as a whole and spread their fraction of genes via turning, only a few of them maintained the abilities of giving birth. And these vampires that were born as vampires, rather than being turned was called 'purebloods'. These purebloods were the typical vampires that retains the ability to breed and were inhuman in strength, speed, and regeneration. 

These creatures were the backbone of their species. They were biologically immortal as they could regenerate their cells. They could only die when they were killed beyond repair. They were ones that were able to evolve. In that sense, having children from breeding was like a exclusive privilege. Only few alphas could mate and breed with omegas, the vampires capable of getting pregnant. Alphas were those who produce sperms. The majority of turnbloods were betas and mostly unable to breed. But that was natural, after all, only the best genes should be passed. That was why, omegas were so desired.

Thanks to that, Karna had to live his whole life laying low-profile. The almost 300-years-old pureblood omega had always wanted to live in peace. Being raised by Radha and Adhiratha whom were humans, Karna had grown up liking humans more than he was supposed to. That was why he adopted Arjuna ten years ago, when the boy was eight. His family was slaughtered by a bloodlusted vampire and was saved by Karna. Since then, he had been living as Karna's younger brother at the human society. Their lives was fairly normal. They lived like normal humans. And Arjuna had grown very fond of the vampire as well. 

Karna was sitting on the table, reading the newspaper. Arjuna wouldn't be home until tomorrow because there was an operation tonight. Karna could only hope Arjuna came home safely. He was really worried for Arjuna. The eighteen years old had chosen to be a hunter as his career path. Karna didn't like it at all, but Arjuna convinced it was because he didn't want other people experiencing the same pain as he did. He had lost his whole family. And there was another reason why he chose this path. He wanted to protect Karna. He wanted to be worthy and strong enough for Karna.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

In the restaurant, there was a VIP room in the basement. There was an event held here once a year. Only high-society vampires had the membership to enter here. They auctioned things and people. Illegal antiques, celebrities, special people. And the rich vampires would place their bets to purchase. After all, living hundreds of years could be hectic if they didn’t indulge into hedonism. 

Rich vampires were here. But there were purebloods here as well. They were the main guests and mostly the buyers. They were the well respected core of the vampire-kind. Tonight, only Ozymandias and Fionn were the purebloods present. They sat at their respective VIP balcony, watching the auction going on. Usually, Gilgamesh would be present yearly. But not this year.

It was weird for the great mafia boss for not appearing for the auction. He was a fancy collector of treasures. Salieri, the auction owner was truly disappointed with Gilgamesh’s absence. He had prepared goods that would interest the most powerful and influential vampire in tbe underworld.

They put a comedian from decade ago on sale, a few people bet on him. The poor human looked so scared as his hands were being tied and vampires putting prices on him. He was sold in a matter of minutes. Some vampires just had the knack for nostalgic things.

Then, after the comedian was taken down from the stage to be taken to the waiting room, another goods was presented on the stage. The man’s hands were cuffed and legs chained. Salieri picked the mic and announced his new goods. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Gilgamesh was busy. He had something more important than the yearly auction to deal with. Something really important that Gilgamesh had waited for almost ten years to come. 

The blueish hue colored Gilgamesh’s chamber, the moonlight came into the room trough the big window. The wet sound and flesh slapping, added with the little moans, the room was filled with the smell of heat. 

Enkidu was hugging the man on top of him. Eyes closed, face flushing red, breathing hotly. He held on Gilgamesh’s back while letting small light moans. The man was mating Enkidu. He was thursting into Enkidu while he smell the scent of pleasure his mate was letting out. 

“Gil... Gil...” Enkidu called out in between his moans. That voice was very sweet and lewd. Not one Gilgamesh could hear in normal basis. That voice gave Gil more vigor to move faster and deeper. He kept thrusting inside while Enkidu called out Gil’s name more. Asking for more.

Gilgamesh thrusted once more and pushed as deep as he could, he was more than happy to shot inside his mate. He cum as deep as he could. Enkidu let out a series of long sigh as his body twitched. He felt so good and the seeds inside him felt so hot. 

Enkidu smiled to the blonde. A very cute, wide smile. He was so happy with this. Gilgamesh smirked confidently. “Don’t tell me you’re done just with that,” he said as his hands slided on the thigh of his mate.

Enkidu chuckled and he brushed on Gil’s face. “No way,” he said, challenging the man. “Gil... I want to do it again...” the voice was full of seduction. Beautiful, soft, and erotic. And that was enough to turn Gil once again. 

Gilgamesh bent down to Enkidu to give him a kiss. A warm, passionate and wet kiss. Gil slided his dick into him again. They closed their eyes and moved their hips faster, connected. This intimacy gave them a great sensation. The one that said out loud their bond as Gil pressed deeper into Enkidu.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

On the stage, Salieri was showing his main sale today. A man with long black hair. Hands cuffed and legs chained. But weirdly, he wasn't looking like he was afraid or sad of being sold. There was a little smile forming on his lips as he look to the vampires. 

Merlin sprouted his blood wine as soon as the man on sale raised his head. A man Merlin knew very well for almost killing him some years ago. He was here because Gilgamesh wasn't present. So Moriarty was ordered to buy anything that could interested the vampire lord. Merlin was just tagging along for fun. He was often mistaken as human so he couldn't enter this place. But with Moriarty, he came as Gilgamesh's underling and thought he could finally join the fun, but he was wrong. Merlin's jaw dropped and only one thing passed his head as soon as he saw that smile. _I am fucked up. Need to leave! NOW!_

Merlin got up from his seat. "We need to leave now-!" Merlin whispered to Moriarty's ears. The halfblood were looking very pale and he was sweating coldly. "The stained people are here-!" Moriarty raised a brow when he heard the name and nodded. Agreeing that they should leave now. 

Moriarty ordered the bodyguards behind him to take care of their escape route. They left their balcony and quickly walked out. But of course, it wasn't as simple as they imagined. Just as soon as the bodyguard closed the door, a gunshot was fired inside the auction hall. The hunt had started and they had no time.

In the auction hall, a bullet was shot on Salieri's forehead. Blood sprouted out from that hole on his head as he fell down. Yan Qing took the instant to free himself from the cuff that he had sabotaged some time ago, but he kept acting like he was a prisoner. He also had dealt with the chains on his legs. He easily jumped from the stage and started his own hunt. 

Nezha and Liangyu had been standby in the room. They quickly prepared their lances that were compact separated into three parts. They assembled their lances in a second and took down as many vampires as they could. Not many of them could fight back. All these vampires were mostly rich vampires who never fought the most of their lives. Except for a few. Ozymandias and Fionn sat at their own VIP balcony, right and left side, they watched their kind being slaughtered by the stained-people.

"Nezha, Liangyu, leave the small fries to the hunters outside. We have our main target here," Yan Qing said as he looked up to the purebloods who watched the show. Most of the rich turnbloods fled the room from the big door, stepping and killing each other on the process. "It's a shame Gilgamesh isn't here. He's our main target." Yan Qing exclaimed. 

Diarmuid jumped down from his master's side and was ready to fight. Fionn chuckled by Yan Qing's words. "So, stained people had decided to raid this place? Not bad. Really, not bad. Compared to those hunters, you people had more back bone."

Fighting the two women was a hard task. Diarmuid quickly got cornered. Nezha and Liangyu were fast. And with them attacking together, Diarmuid could only evade and defend himself from the attacks. Fionn didn't bother to help. Ozymandias was taking a sip from his wine cup when Yan Qing jumped to his table and wanted to destroy his head. 

Ozymandias didn't even need to evade. He grabbed on the asian man's fist and threw him away back to the stage. So hard, that the stage broke down. The lamp posts and rods fell down and pressed on the man. "Weak. Is that all you can do?"

Yan Qing stood back on his feet and spit out some blood. Well, this was a pureblood after all. It wouldn't be easy. Probably, this battle would end up with him dying. Yan Qing didn't care though. He smirked confidently and he straightened his body. The wounds on his back was slowly healing. He was still technically a human, despite of his 1/3 vampire blood mixed in. He needed a day to heal completely from this.

Diarmuid had evaded quite a lot, and he couldn't do it anymore. He was losing place to jump off. The women had been attacking him to this direction without him realizing because he was too focused on defending. Nezha appeared behind Diarmuid without him even seeing her move, and her lance stabbed onto his chest, passing his body. Liangyu pierced the vampire's head, trough his skull and they both pulled off their lances. Diarmuid died a second later after glaring at his master for not helping him.

Seeing his retainer died, Fionn sighed. Losing a good man was doesn't leave good taste on his mouth, but he hadn't been liking Diarmuid ever since he marked Grainne who was supposed to be Fionn's new wife. Partly, Fionn was pleased seeing the theft die.

Yan Qing was about to re-attack when a rod from the structure pierced trough his abdomen. Apparently, Salieri was still alive.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Moriarty and the men, including Merlin quickly moved and was about to run up the stairs when a man emerged from behind the wall. A man... woman? Who knows, just a young person in Chinese outfit, holding a sword. One thing was, this person was really beautiful. A vampire like Moriarty could easily sense this person in front of him was not a fully human, not a vampire either. Less vampire than Merlin who was a halfblood, but not human either. 

This asian tribe were immigrants from far away land three centuries ago. They were said to be descendants from halfbloods and humans, making them 1/3 vampire. They were called the 'stained people'. Due to their bloodline, the monarch had performed ethnic cleansing on this tribe a hundred years ago. Now, only eleven people of this blood left. And they operated as mercenaries, killing vampires like trash. 

They were all truly strong and had been specialized to kill vampires since their birth. Normal hunters were a joke compared to these people. The catch was, these vampire killers were often short-lived. None of them ever lived pass 45-years-old except for one.

Merlin hid behind Moriarty as he peeked. The person draw his blade and pointed it on Moriarty. "Gilgamesh... is not present, huh?" the person, Lanling spoke out loud as he watched the vampires in front of him.

Hearing that voice, Moriarty confirmed this was a man and politely smiled at him. "Sorry, sir. But can you give us a pass?"

"Sorry, I cannot do that," Lanling smiled slightly, a cocky one, telling the vampires that he wasn't just a typical hunter. "This is my job after all." 

In an instant, Lanling had already appeared in front of them. Moriarty was so shocked with this speed. Only purebloods or special turnbloods like himself could move in this speed. Yet this man could easily do it. If Moriarty was a normal turnblood, he would be dead by now. His reflex and speed managed to saved his head from being cut down by the man from the tribe. That beautiful violet eyes glittering in confidence.

Moriarty jumped back a few meters. His men who were normal turnbloods were cut down in a split second even before they could fire their guns. Merlin... was gone. Moriarty sighed. Well, he had known Merlin for a long time and that man's skill was runaway memerlin. He probably had escaped before they notice. Even Lanling was looking around to look for the halfblood. Not finding Merlin, Lanling sighed. At least, he had to deal with this old man butler in front of him. Moriarty wouldn't be an easy kill. This man had lived quite a history already and had a big bounty for his head.

Moriarty smirked evilly. He hadn't been fighting for sometime. This would be some exercise. He took off his gloves and put them in his pocket, also his glasses. Because he didn't want to break it. "Let's play, young man from the tribe." Moriarty said as he readied his fist. 0.5 seconds later, he jumped and was to punch Lanling. But the young man evaded his fist easily, and was to counter attack with his blade. Moriarty bit the blade and shattered it with his teeth. Lanling took out his smaller blade from under his sleeve and cut Moriarty's cheek. But it healed instantly.

But their battle was a draw. None of them could really land an attack. Lanling was gotten short of stamina while Moriarty was still so full of gas. No having a real choice, Lanling retreated. He decided to kill the rests instead. Moriarty didn't want to pursue. His main goal was to leave this place. He knew a few secret routes in this building, connecting to the sewer for this case. He would escape from there.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Outside the restaurant, the hunters of squad one to five had covered the areas. The had lock-downed the building, jamming all signals to the outside. Trapping these vampires like rats while the stained-tribesmen did their job inside. 15-years-old Galahad watched the vampires being taken down one by one with guns as soon as they ran out from the door. 

And soon, the vampires stop coming out and retreated inside, dispersing. They were finding a safe place to hide. As if they could hide. They all would be dead by the morning. This easy task, Galahad wasn't supposed to be here. But the tribesmen refused to co-operate with him and his squad, despite of them being the hunter associations' best hunters. Claiming they would kill them if they dare to enter the building. 

But outside here, there was one woman who was from the tribe. She was talking to her people with earpieces, directing them where to go. Though, she was mostly silent because her people were fighting the big fishes inside. She was only useful for the after cleaning. She opened a book, an asian romance novel as she waited. The hunters looked at her with disgust and irk. "What are you doing?! You're supposed to give them command!" Henri-Sanson was pissed with her cold demeanor. Arjuna was watching the scene from a few meters away, beside Okita and Billy.

"My people aren't weak like you all." Yu said as she flipped to the next page as she sat at the top of the police car. She had nothing to do. The vampires were hiding insides for now. 

Galahad was calm and collected, he walked to the elder tribesman. Lancelot tried to stop his son, but Galahad glared at him. So he dropped his hands. "Lady Yu, despite of your young appearance, I heard that you're actually a 200-years-old monster. Is that true?" Galahad asked flatly. He wasn't afraid of her like the other hunters. The others were suspicious of her. They didn't even think of her as a human because of her bloodline. But for Galahad who had faced Siegfried once, this woman wasn't even a toe of that man. 

Yu glanced down from her book, to the young man. Galahad was one of the hunters that she found 'worthy' enough of her attention. This young man felt more like his people compared to the other hunters. No, correction. There were a few hunters here that felt more like vampires. In the squad one, she already found three people who were like that. This young man, the dark-skinned one, the red head one. At least, Yu could sense these people were not so 'humanly'. 

Especially the dark-skinned one. He reek of vampire. While the red-head was probably like a vampire himself. But in a human body. "That's true. Are you afraid, boy?" She asked with a slightly condescending smirk. 

Galahad closed his eyes for a second. "No. I've seen true pureblood before. You're not even a toe compared to Siegfried." he plainly answered the elder's question. Tristan shrugged and chuckled at Galahad's answer. This was why he and Galahad were friends and often consult on each other.

Yu closed her book, amused with Galahad. Rarely a human would dare to talk to her like this. She tilted her head as looked at Galahad, the young genius hunter. "Don't compare me with that monster. That thing is way more monster even compared to the other purebloods," She said and then jumped down from the car. 

She gazed on Galahad's face for a moment and glanced away when a line came on her headset. "Elder, I need to withdraw. Got some nasty wound here." Yan Qing said with painful voice. Yu opened the channel to all the hunters so they could listen. More like, she was letting Galahad listen because she liked him. "At least we killed a lot and Diarmuid is dead. Shamefully, Ozymandias and Fionn managed to escape."

The hunters looked at each other. Killing Diarmuid wasn't easy. That man was strong and had took a lot of hunters down. These people managed to kill him. Yu sighed in disappointment, the tribe leader was under-performing tonight. But she couldn't let him die either. "I permit you to withdraw. The rests too. We'll let the hunters to do the rest." she said as she eyed Commander Amakusa Shirou.

The commander nodded. "Get ready to charge!" He gave orders to the hunters stand-by.

Lanling and the tribe people came out from the building. Bedivere was so scared with that metal bar pierced trough Yan Qing's abdomen. Normal humans would be dead if that happened. Bedivere sure he would die by that. But this man, Yan Qing came out with a chill expression and sat down at the ambulance after Jing Ke pulled out that metal bar. 

These people were monsters.

.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key differences from O.R route:  
> -Enkidu is alive so Gil is less asshole. Karna and Arty aren't fucked up. Bad news is, no Mordred.  
> -More characters.  
> -Karna was never taken away and had been with Arjuna the whole time. While Arjuna still became a hunter, he is happier in this route... for now.  
> -Siegfried is still somewhere, travelling in search of Karna. Still no memories.


	2. Tragic Queen

Cu Chulainn was watching from a top of a building. He watched the hunters storming into the building after the tribesmen came out. Cu was sure he laid low and didn’t release any sort of presence. None of the hunters realized him being there. But the tribesmen, they all noticed Cu being there. Yu had known him monitoring them ever since the start of the operation. She even glanced back to him once when she was talking to Galahad.

None of the tribespeople seemed to be interested in him as they ignored him the whole time. For the stained people, they were professionals. They only kill their targets. Still, if they had intent on attacking, Cu would have to put effort into escaping. Because he did had some experiences with these people and it wasn’t a nice one.

Not feeling really safe with the tribespeople knowing his position, Cu left. He jumped off that place and planned to escape trough the alleys. In which he bumped into a certain man in his way.

Merlin fell onto his ass when Cu suddenly emerged from one of the dark alleyways. He was shocked, thinking it was one of the tribespeople. “Oh, it’s just you,” Merlin shrugged awkwardly as he stood up and rubbed on the spot he just fell on earlier.

“Oh, it’s just you,” Cu repeated the same words in a calmer tone. “It’s a shame you’re not dead yet.” Cu narrowed his eyes to the halfblood.

Merlin pouted. “That’s cruel! You’ve hurt my feelings,” The halfblood said and faked some sadness. Though, a second later he returned to his default smile. “Well then, I better run some more! Bye~” Merlin waved twice to the blue haired pureblood and continued his run.

The job for the hunters was easy. They just need to do some clean up, finding all the hiding vampires. Checking their escape routes, following them, and exterminate as many as possible. It was really an unchallenging job. 

Galahad and Tristan had found the route to the sewers. There was a secret floor under the auction hall in the basement. They managed to cut some more that was about to escape. 

Total vampires exterminated: 203  
Causalities: 2

The auction raid was a success. But none of the hunters could be proud with this raid. They technically accomplished nothing. Not many of the key targets were killed except for Diarmuid and twelve wealthy turnbloods. Ozymandias and Fionn certainly was still alive. Gilgamesh wasn’t even present. And the killings were done by the tribespeople.

When they finished the cleanup, the tribesmen had already left. Artoria could only feel uneasy as she looked at the amount of vampire corpses. They would need a week lock-down to kill this much. Yet... in only three hours, this amount of killing. Artoria didn’t know how to feel about the stained people. Were they even humans like her? 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Right after the raid, Yu and Yan Qing were summoned. They were sitting on the sofa in the royal palace private room as Anastasia’s guests. Next to her was an unexpected person. The famous detective Sherlock Holmes and the youngest pureblood she ever met. These two were the current contractor of their people. Anastasia being the legal one. But she had made Yu agree on the terms of a second master. They would serve this two for a period of time of the contract. 

Holmes and Yan Qing looked at each other. Holmes stared at the Asian man’s wound that was covered with bandages. Holmes hadn’t direct seen the stained people until today. “Nice to meet you too. I am Sherlock Holmes. Co-client of Anastasia.”

“I am quite surprised that our other contractor isn’t a human,” Yan Qing said as he eyed Holmes. His playful voice didn’t match his serious cold face at all. “Why is your highness hanging around with a vampire? Could it your highness is a fan of vampire-romance?”

Yu kicked the man’s ankle and he flinched in pain. “That’s not our business to pry into. We’re professionals. Be mature, Yan Qing.”

“Tch,” Yan Qing pouted slightly. Annoyed with Yu. “I understand, elder. Don’t kick me.” He complained as he say obediently.

Anastasia had been consulting with Holmes and most of the plans were set by him. She was just a puppet all over again. To the nobles, to the people, to the vampires. She was just here to set the timer. But she wanted to a puppet that could bring peace. 

She was very opposed by the nobles of her court when she contracted the tribe. These people were looked down by the nobles and were treated like trash. The queen suddenly offered them huge amount of money and put them directly under her. The nobles were truly furious. Especially those who had deals with the vampires.

She knew she was putting herself in danger here and she was scared. With no nobles supporting her, she couldn’t maintain anything. That was why she brought Holmes here. When the time came and she could no longer give orders, they would directly be ordered by Holmes until the contract end.

They discussed the important things and renewed their contract. The money pool was added and they agreed on two more raids, though these ones weren’t made public. The auction raid was done just to intimidate the vampires. Contact with Holmes were given and the two representative of the tribe left. One thing Yu and Yan Qing noticed was that some of the royal guards weren’t humans. But they simply let them be. Protecting the queen was not their job. As long as one of their contractor was alive, they would get the rest of the pay.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Arjuna was able to leave at evening the next day. Outside the work, he was a normal human. He walked trough the town, with a bag hanging in his back, and walked passed a line of women. Arjuna looked at the board, saying it was an audition for a stage play. They wanted to look for an actress that fit the criteria. And the pay offered for this was quite good. 

The women lining there was pretties, but Arjuna wasn’t slightest interested in them. There was already someone in Arjuna’s heart. If there was anything interesting enough for him, it was to see Karna soon. He just continued walking home.

“Onii-chan!! Welcome back!”

Arjuna was about to enter his and Karna’s apartment when the girls next door called and waved to him. They had been neighbors for three years. Heanua and Lannosea, eleven and ten years old. They had been very close to Arjuna and Karna ever since they moved in here.

As the girls walked to him, Heanua eyed around Arjuna’s left hand. It was bandaged. Arjuna noticed the elder daughter’s sight on his hand. “It’s just a little scratch, nothing serious.” Arjuna smiled to the girls. 

“Be more careful, onii-chan. Karna-san’s gonna be mad if something happen to you!” Lannosea pointed on him with a pout. “Karna-san’s totally scary when he’s mad!” Heanua added.

Arjuna chuckled at the girls. They were very right. “I understand. This one is fine. I’ve got treatment.” He said as he swung his hand around, showing the girls that he was okay.

It was a few months ago after Arjuna’s first operation. He had received enough training but was still inexperienced. The things he learnt from the books was utterly useless that he had to adjust things on his own. One vampire managed to wound Arjuna. Karna was very mad back then and asked Arjuna to stop this job.

While Arjuna didn’t feel anything scary except for Karna’s face being so pissed, apparently the next door Boudica was scared and was frozen in fear. She said that Karna was letting out a super-mad-pureblood pheromones. Karna toned it down after she reminded him. But still angry and wouldn’t talk to Arjuna until the next day. Karna really hated seeing Arjuna getting wounded. Because Arjuna was a human, and Karna sure know how frail humans could be. A cut could kill Arjuna.

Heanua opened her school bag and handed Arjuna a bag of cookies. “I made that for class today. Chocolate cookies!” She said with a cute smile. If there was anything she made in school, it all goes to Arjuna. Because Boudica couldn’t eat it. Arjuna was their closest human friend that knew about their mother being a vampire. 

Karna and Arjuna were quite a weirdos. A pureblood that liked humans more than his own kind and a hunter that was hopelessly in love with that vampire. The girls once laughed at them for being almost like a comedy-romance they watched on the TV.

Arjuna took the cookies happily. “Thank you,” he said and the girls waved again to him, telling him to go rest now. 

Two hours later, Karna came home with the groceries. He found Arjuna was sleeping on the bed. Arjuna didn’t got to proper sleep for days thanks to that operation, only short naps. So he just went straight to the bed after he took a shower. 

Karna put down the plastic bag onto the table and went to the bed. He pulled the covers aside and inspect the young man’s body. He found the bandage on the right hand. Alerted, Karna proceed to unbutton Arjuna’s shirt to check if there was any other places he got wounded. So far, there was nothing on his chest and stomach. Karna touched the abdomen. He was quite jealous with Arjuna’s body. The young man had more mucles than Karna.

Arjuna was awake ever since the covers was pulled away. He just let Karna did his thing for the inspection. He looked up to Karna and smirked confidently. He pulled the vampire down and kissed him. Brushing their lips together for seconds. “I’m back,” Arjuna said after they parted slightly. 

“What’s with this hand?” Karna asked as he sat up. He took the bandaged hand and poked twice on it. 

“Just a little cut. It’s okay. It’s treated.” Arjuna said as he sat up and smiled. Then, he hugged Karna. Closing his eyes, he held the man, burying his head on the shoulder and felt the warmth of the vampire.

Their relationship was slowly getting intimate. Ever since Arjuna confessed and told Karna he wanted to be his mate, they had been doing this little affectionate acts. They had discussed about the future and agreed they should wait for another couple of years before turning Arjuna. They need preparations for that. Plus, Karna wanted Arjuna to enjoy more of his human time. Coffee wouldn’t taste good once he became a vampire.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Because when Gilgamesh retired to his room, he had ordered his servants not to disturb him until he came out in his own. The news of the auction raid didn’t reach him until four days later, when he came out from his chamber. No one dared to knock on the King’s door while he was inside. Everyone knew the king was mating. And the vampires also wished the king and his mate to produce an offspring. The history was yet to record its first pureblood of two pureblood parents.

Gilgamesh sat down on his office and Moriarty handed him the reports of their underground business. Then, the butler informed the king about the happenings. Gilgamesh was not very please with the news. “The stained people? Hoo, so they are back. Who is their contractor this time?”

“Most likely the royal family again, my king.” Moriarty answered the question. It wasn’t a lie, though, not a full truth either.

“That puppet has gotten something to say, I see,” Gilgamesh laid his back on the seat. “What about Salieri?” Gilgamesh asked as he eyed the old man.

“Mister Salieri is alive, though he got some damage on his head and had forgotten some important things.” Moriarty explain briefly. 

Gilgamesh sighed as he looked outside his window. Well, it ended up well for him for not going to the auction. But Salieri was a good treasure hunter. Such a waste if that skills were gone. Plus, that man had contributed a lot to the underworld. “Give him some money and fulfill his needs. I want him back on business as soon as he could.”

Moriarty bowed. “I understand, my king.” The old man butler excused himself and left the room. The king had given him orders. Moriarty would bend a bit of it to profit himself.

Gilgamesh sat at his desk for three more hours. Checking the reports of the incoming and outgoing things and stock in his warehouses. The ports were one his business domain. His men that took care of the ports were called ‘port mafias’ too. Gilgamesh was a wise businessman. He would never skip a report. He wouldn’t be the most influential man underworld if he wasn’t the richest pureblood ever. 

Well, there was Ozymandias though, who had secret rivaly wih Gil when it comes to their wealth. But Ozymandias didn’t had the control Gilgamesh had in their world. That guy was a pure businessman who had some front companies. He had more influence in the human world compared to Gilgamesh. Together, they often created a mutual benefiting trades.

He read all the things going on with his other business as well. Personally calling the drug dealer head to complain about the problems on going, the drug police confiscated 800 of their blue pill. Gil threatened to kill if this wasn’t fixed by next week. “Bribe the police head, you fool!” He yelled and hung up the call. 

After finishing all the things he paused for days, he sighed. There were so many things happening just in four days. Coincidental with the auction raid, some business and money flow were stuck. Those vampires who got killed were vampires with businesses. Gilgamesh sighed. Some of his men were just too stupid. They couldn’t do anything without being directed. Idiots!

The stained people had always been a headache for the king. Since long time ago, they had been operating. Even before they immigrated. Their bloodline was very ancient dating back two thousand years ago, which was why they were so strong. These people were biologically killing machinese for generations. The way of hunting had been imbued into their genes.

Back then, they were special shadow bodyguards serving their feudal lords. And their existence was a secret, killing vampires and humans alike as long as they were ordered. Three hundred years ago, these tribespeople decided to merge the hunters. But they weren’t really accepted. The humans were scared of them. And they were treated like vampires instead. 

The king monarch, grandfather of Anastasia decided to kill these tribespeople out of fear. Leaving only a handful alive, and since then, their numbers had been declining. Now, only eleven people left and these people’s lifespan was half from normal humans. Except for Yu who had been alive for generations. Her vampirism was more dominant, making her much like Merlin.

 _If only the humans managed to kill these tribespeople until the last of them._ King Gilgamesh thought, he really wanted these people dead. These tribespeople were a threat to his kind. He certainly didn’t want these people to come to Enkidu. Sure Enkidu was strong. He and Gil sparred a lot for centuries before they got together. Enkidu was just as strong as the king. But Gil certainly prefer to keep his Enkidu safe. 

A few seconds later, one of Gilgamesh’s servants knocked his door. The man in suit informed him that the queen was dead. Gilgamesh turned on the TV for the news to confirm it.

Queen Anastasia was assassinated. Anastasia’s body was found in her room. She was the only remaining of the royal family. They were assassinated years ago, only Anastasia was lucky enough to escape. The princess that escaped from assassination, killled by the same thing. The irony. The news spread soon and the figure of the queen became an icon of tragedy. 

But, her death meant nothing. Nothing changed. She never had much power in her hands. The prime minister, Lord El-Melloi II gave a bit speech and a new monarch was appointed. Anastasia’s cousin from other branch of the family. A child in fact. They had chosen another puppet that would be crowned soon.

As the king of underworld, one with true power and wealth, Anastasia was a sad excuse of a queen. But this was also politics. Gilgamesh certainly wouldn’t forgive if his underling was to betray and kill him.

At least for now, he had taken some actions and used his points. Now, he would wait a few turns.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	3. Planned Tragedy

A week after he assassination of the queen, eleven days after the raid, everything went back to normal. The stucked money had returned to its flow with Gilgamesh’s quick decision making and Moriarty’s fast actions. 

This day as well, Gilgamesh had business to deal with. He met up with his friend, Ozymandias, to discuss about a deal of letting blue pills of Gil’s enter P.H Company’s export ships. They both wanted to take control of the islandic country at the east and figured they could use the drugs. 

Ozymandias invited Gilgamesh for lunch to talk about this. Next to him was Nefertari, who was a beta. She was turned by Ozymandias himself, but luck wasn’t on her side. It was game of chance. Turning someone into an omega wasn’t that high of chances even with an alpha pure blood. But Ozymandias kept her by his side for a century and half already. The businessman was so fond of her. Ozymandias was very eccentric. He also adopted a human as his younger brother and he didn’t even plan on turning him.

Compared to Enkidu, this woman sure was more refined. Her way of dressing, manners, and attitude was way more high class than Enkidu. Well, Enkidu was a man despite of his small stature and cute face. Sometimes, Gil wanted to see Enkidu being dressed up and wore some accessories for occasions. _Sure he will be prettier than this woman. He is already that beautiful in that pillow bag._

They talked about business with Nefertari listening the whole time. The served meal was just as good as Gil’s place, seemed like the bought from the same farm. “I’ll send in all the goods via four times shippings,” Ozymandias said after he wiped his mouth. “When will the next batch ready?”

They sat some more as they talked, the discussion shifted from the business talk, to something lighter about their hobbies as they enjoy the taste of imported blood wine. They drained some Eskimo people and the taste was unique. Though, not Gil’s favorite. 

Gilgamesh went home after that chit-chat. He sat inside his car as he looked at some papers Ozymandias provided for him. Moriarty, the super butler, drove him. This old man was good in everything, though shrewd and untrustworthy. Gilgamesh had realized what his butler did behind his back. Moriarty corrupted some of his money. 

But Gil decided to let him go. Moriarty was too useful to be killed. He handled so many things that a replacement would be hard to find. So, Gilgamesh simply let his butler enrich himself as long as he wasn’t too bold.

As soon as he got home and the main doors were opened for him. The maids and servants lined on the right and left side as he walked in, bowing in respectful manners to the king. Moriarty took the king’s coat and papers and handed it to the maid.

Enkidu ran down the stairs as Gil entered the lobby. The long green hair flowing on the air as he ran. He jumped on and hugged the king, totally ignoring the servants’ presences. “Gil!” Enkidu called the king’s name with a grin. He was having a blast for some reason.

The king wanted to scold him for being so childish again, even calling him with his pet name in front of the servants. But he noticed something was different. He held on Enkidu’s back as he looked down to the smaller man. He smell on the green hair and and then to down to the temple. A smile spread on Gil’s face. A proud one. The fact he wanted to scold Enkidu a few seconds ago just flew away.

“Congratulations, my king,” Moriarty congratulate and bowed, followed with the other servants saying the same thing while watching their king, still hugging closely on his mate. It was quite a rare sight for the king to be so lovely dovey in front of the servants.

Totally forgetting the rest of his work, Gil followed Enkidu. Enkidu pulled the king’s hand and led him to the chambers, running. Moriarty and the servants watched them as they went away. While this sight of Enkidu running around was quite common, however, the king looked very un-kinglike just now. 

The next three years were quite years for both vampires and humans. All the killings and slaughter were like usual, unseen by the masses. No, correction. People never cared how many died, humans or vampires, as long as it didn't happen in front of their eyes. Everyone knew what was going on and didn't care. The underworld market and farms operate like usual, kidnapping and killing humans. Hunters tried to take down as many vampires they could. Both sides kept fighting while the people ignored that fact. Vampires consume humans just like how humans ate their life-stocks. Hunters kept killing vampires because that was their jobs. 

For Enkidu, it was easy days. At his first year, he would still travel around, going back to the forest and back to Gilgamesh's mansion. He stayed more at the forest just because he like the greens. Of course, he was scolded for that. After so many scoldings, Enkidu finally given in and Gilgamesh built a greenhouse for him. It was hard to run around with a big stomach. Plus, being on year three had made Enkidu wanting blood everywhere he went. It was especially bad for some reason, he had almost lost control a few times. At home, he could indulge eating and drinking everyday. 

Gilgamesh was a busy man as ever. He had been doing his best for his kind, trying to make their world better. He was a cruel man, but one that wanted his offspring to live in a better place. Another two years to go before the birth, Gilgamesh would prefer everything under control before then.

Enkidu was laying on the couch until now, both hands above his chest. Just looking outside the window, to the bright blue sky and some birds passing on. Being heavy had made him lazy to move around. "Gil, you're back," his sat up as he heard the steps walking to their chamber. "How did it go?" he asked and smiled as the king finally entered the room.

"Easy," Gil said and then flopped on the empty spot of the couch. “Everything is according to the plan.”

Enkidu moved and sat on Gil's lap and hugged him. Hug for a few seconds, yes, the next coming was Gil feeling the breath on his neck. Enkidu licked the neck and fangs bit into the flesh. Gil was probably the most delicious treat in the whole world. The king permitted the biting because it was Enkidu. It just came naturally to him to share his blood and flesh with his beloved. It was a vampire's way of loving.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Omegas’ heat were supposed to be intense. But Arjuna, being a human, was unable to feel it. It happened once before, when Arjuna was still an fourteen years old. He thought Karna was sick. The vampire looked flustered, his breath were short and his body was burning. Sluggish movement and weak legs. Karna didn’t leave the room for days and Arjuna hugged the vampire in the bed at nights, thinking he was sick. Karna held tightly on Arjuna as the heat rushed into his head.

It was later he found out that was Karna being in heat and was so flustered. Vampires couldn’t get sick like humans. It was taught at school in biology class, explaining vampire’s body and reproduction. The average heat came around 5-10 years once and the only time they could be impregnated. And when in heat, they release pheromones to attract alpha vampires to mate with them.

Arjuna was holding a horny vampire the whole time. Karna never told him anything. When Arjuna asked him, Karna apologized whilst being embarrassed, feeling bad for using Arjuna's warmth as substitute for an alpha. That was probably the start of Arjuna thinking of Karna in sexual ways. Though, again, Arjuna was a human so he couldn’t sense any vampiric pheromones. 

Then, Karna explained more about his body. An alpha who bit an omega in heat would be the bond of the omega. And that omega would only be able to have sexual intercourse with that one alpha for the rest of his life. That scared shit out of Arjuna. He didn’t want Karna to be bonded with any vampires. Around this time, He found out he was actually in love with the vampire and confessed. It was just above the papers that they were brothers, Arjuna never saw him as one or as a parent figure. Karna was just Karna. 

Thirteen years Arjuna had spent with Karna. That was even longer than the time he spent with his family, even if it was just a like a seam for Karna. That kind and gentle, beautiful vampire was Arjuna's whole world.

Arjuna was awoken at the midnight because the sound of water. Shower. Karna was at the shower? Arjuna looked at the clock, it was two at the morning. He looked at the batroom door, it wasn’t closed properly and the lamp wasn’t even on. Karna never went showering without the light on. He went to check.

“I’ll open the door, okay?” The man said as he slowly opened the door and turned on the light. Revealing Karna sitting on the floor, under the shower, naked and fingering himself.

Arjuna was unable to smell anything from Karna, but from the looks, that flustering red cheeks, lewd face and little noises coming from the slightly parted lips, Arjuna was sure that the vampire had gotten his heat. It had been seven years since he got his last one. It was around the appropriate time already.

Arjuna blushed at the view. While he didn’t smell anything, the sight was enough to turn his switch really hard. He was 100% awake in the split second. Arjuna turned off the water. “Are you okay? Let’s go to the bed.” The man said and Karna nodded.

They already started having sex since Arjuna was eighteen. More like, it was Arjuna who asked for it. The man was already legal at that point, so why not? And to point it out, they fuck a lot.

They went to the bed. Arjuna stroked the man’s dick a few time while inserted his fingers into the hole. Karna was already wide open and gaping. Arjuna’s three fingers inside him were making him moan. Not enough, Arjuna started to suck on Karna’s member. 

The noises Karna let out when feeling good was sweet music-like melody that Arjuna like to hear more. “Arjuna... please...” finally, the vampire begged. He was soaking wet now. Teary eyes from the empty feeling.

Seeing the lewd face of the vampire who was supposed to be 300-years-old, Arjuna felt playful. He was making this very old and powerful creature moaning helplessly. Arjuna held on Karna’s hand and kissed it with his eyes closed, gentlemanly, as a thanks for the consent. Then, he positioned himself and pushed inside. 

Karna’s inside was very hot and sticky. It feels really good. Arjuna bent to kiss the omega. That open and wet mouth was iressitable. He shoved his tongue and play with Karna’s mouth as he fucked him down there. Karna closed his eyes and focused himself on the sensation. 

They fucked a few rounds, passionately kissing, thrusting fast and deep. And they were loud enough to make Boudica next door sat in silence, waiting it to pass while she put earmuffs on her daughters’ ears. It was pointless because the girls couldn’t hear them anyway, but just in case. Being a vampire could be easier or really hard.

Oh, that earmuffs, she bought it after she heard her neighbors having fun at their first night.

The next morning, Arjuna had to go to work. But Karna’s heat had yet to subside. It was because he didn’t get to mate with an alpha. He didn’t get to calm down. He couldn’t be sated by a human, and the only way was to wait for it to pass.

Arjuna kissed Karna after he was done showering and read to leave. “Sorry, Karna. Please stay home for the day.” Arjuna said as he brushed on Karna’s cheek. 

Under the covers, the omega looked up, smiling a bit sad. Because omegas in heat got lonely easily. He really wanted Arjuna to stay with him, he wanted the company. But that was selfish, so he nodded. “Be careful.”

“Karna, actually, I might not come home until tomorrow night...” Arjuna said, his lips were forming a frown. “Sorry, please don’t go out until you’re back to normal,” he apologized and kissed the man once again. “I’ll call your boss and say you’re sick.”

Karna nodded. The disappointment showed on his face. “Un, I know.” He curled and buried himself under the covers. 

Then, Arjuna went out from their room and go to work. He met with the girls and Boudica at his way out.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Gawain and the other trackers had sent them the information they needed. They were spying in their search of Salieri and in the casino, they found him. That turnblood was one of the important backbone of the underworld market and the owner of the restaurants. He was one of the big fish in the hunt list. Even on top of Siegfried because the amount of danger Salieri posed.

Artoria, dressed in her formal black suits and hair tied into a ponytail, pointed at the projector screen where they pinned the pictures and positions of their current job. The chief commander of safety bureau had directly ordered them for this mission. Amakusa Shirou could simply nod at the higher ups. The hunter association was just a shrimp to the safety bureau and military people. 

They members of squad one to five, 35 men were sitting in the meeting hall as they discussed the new given task. They were to raid a casino this time. Squad one to five were ordered to find out and exterminate any connection to the auction. And to arrest Antonio Salieri.

“It’s the order from the top to arrest Salieri. Don’t kill him. The chief commander will take custody of Salieri after we arrested him,” Artoria looked back at the men as she gave the orders that she received from Amakusa Shirou. “We’re split into groups like usual and clear the designated posts. Okita-san’s squad will go to the fifth floor first and my squad will follow in after we clear the remaining posts.”

Every squads had their strong and weak point. Squad 01 was known for their long term endurance for hard battles and was more suited on open area combat with Arjuna staking at the top. While squad 02 was speedy cleaner and fighter used to quick and indoors combat. Which was why they were the main players tonight.

She used the pointing stick and pointed to the map and layout of the building. “From our information, Salieri is hiding at the fifth floor. He should have at least fifteen bodyguards,” she said and moved her stick around, showing the possible spots. “But to get to the there, we need to pass the lower levels. There’s around fifty bodyguards there, including humans. So, please be careful not to kill the humans.”

She paused a moment. She looked at the hunters and continue speaking. “Every squad will get four grenades and twenty s-bullets. Please decide who and how to use it,” For squad one, of course they would be splitted by Arjuna and Tristan. “Each of us will get an electric baton to subdue the un-cooperative humans. Is there any question?”

Arjuna raised his hand calmly to speak. He sat with the rest of squad 01. “Captain, even if we arrested Salieri, he will be transferred to the safety bureau. We will get no credits or information out of this,” the dark-skinned man pointed out. “It will be the safety bureau that will earn the credits.” And the bonus didn't worth it too. Though, Arjuna didn't say it out loud. Of course, money matters.

Artoria frowned slightly. “It’s the order from the top.”

Emiya(archer), the captain of squad 03, looked at the captain from his seat. “I doubt that’s possible. Arresting Salieri isn’t an easy task even for Okita-san’s team.” The white haired man said in calm tone, yet sarcastic. "It's that Salieri we're talking about. He's been active since 1850s. It's already hard just to kill him, arresting him is impossible."

And then, Billy, member of Okita’s squad added some opinions as well. “Plus, telling us to just give up the custody to the safety bureau, that’s telling us to risk our lives for nothing.” The blonde said in playful tone. Tristan sipped his coffee silently, listening silently.

Artoria shrugged in discomfort. Of course, she understood what was going on. The hunters were treated like idiots again by the safety bureau. Those nobles only cared for their own gain. Being a monarch and corrupt country with nepotism going on. The high spots were filled by the nobles and their relatives. Artoria sighed. Billy was more than right. They were being used like dirty rag. 

Okita raised her hand. She coughed twice before she spoke. “We have to protect ourselves. In that case, I cannot guarantee that my squad can capture Salieri alive. Accident happens.”

Galahad eyed the squad two captain. Her words and her meaning were two completely different things. But most of the hunters pretty much agreed to her. They had been in bad terms with the newly appointed safety bureau chief. None of them humor the idea of letting themselves being used as tools.

Artoria put down the stick on the surface. “Just try your best. Make protecting yourselves the priority. We will start moving in three hours at 00:00.” She said and walked down the stage. The meeting was over and the hunters left the room.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The hunters geared up. Before they leave the office, Tristan and Arjuna shared the bombs and bullets. They split the s-bullets half each and three grenades go to Tristan, Artoria, and Galahad. Well, Arjuna was a sniper. He didn’t need that much grenade. Then, they splitted. Arjuna went on his way and Gawain left for his own. 

Artoria wore her bullet vest and protectors. And tied her sword on her belt, alongside the electric baton and the grenade go to her waist bag. 

Agravain turned back to the squad from his computer. “We’re here. Be careful, guys.” 

“Thank you, you too, Agravain.” Artoria said to the man who will stay behind the van. Battlefield wasn’t his job. Bedivere handed Lancelot a hunting knife and the older member tied it to his thigh.

The raid started and squad one, three, and four charged in to clear first wave. The bodyguards shot on them and some of the guests attacked them. Thankfully, the hunters were used to this. Emiya shots directly onto the gunners who shot them, while the squad one protected the shooters. 

Tristan was a hybrid support unit. He could go melee with his sword. He cut down a vampire woman in red dress who was about to drag down Lancelot because he paused a milisecond before cutting her. “Sir Lancelot, please don’t look at women in raid.”

Realizing Galahad was glaring at him, Lancelot sweated coldly. _Man, he’s gonna kill me soon._

The team dispersed into smaller team of two to search for their targets. Except for Galahad who went alone. Bedivere were moving alone until he met up with Gawain in the way just like how they had planned. The spies would be stand by.

They proceed to clean the resistances. Cutting down the ones with guns, and used the baton on ones they think as humans. But they didn’t really know which one was which one. They couldn’t do their job if they kept worrying. 

Bedivere ran through the corridor and passed one, and suddenly a machine gun was shot to him. Luckily, his body was able to avoid the barrage of bullets, but his hand was blown off. He fell as his hand was gone and Gawain pulled the man. “Bedivere is down, hound, take the rest!” 

Bedivere looked at the place that used to be his hand. Weirdly he could feel as if his hand was still there. But it hurts. It hurts! “Leave me...”

“Stupid!”

The blonde picked the man and was about to run away. A vampire bodygurd emerged from behind him and almost got him. A bullet flew into the vampire’s head from the window. “I’ll cover you until point B,” Arjuna’s voice was heard from the headset. Two vampires were shot by the sniper as well.

“Thank you,” Gawain thanked and ran away with a pale Bedivere. Losing too much blood.

Okita and his squad had reached the point they should find their target, but instead Salieri, they found a bomb sitting in the couch. The red numbers on the screen were counting down. 1:28... 1:27 and kept going lower.

“Everyone! Retreat now! Quick!” The commander, Amakusa yelled to the hunters via the earpiece. “There’s a bomb!”

Listening the the information, the hunters spread out and was to escape to the closest route they could. Galahad and Tristan decided to jump off the window. Because it was next to them.

The two, Gawain and Bedivere were about to reach the main entrance, passing trough many people and hunters. And then, a huge blast happened. The multiple bombs planted in the building the were set to off and ceiling dell down onto them. The building crumbled down quickly. Gawain sped up his legs, but he couldn’t reach it. So he threw Bedivere away, in hopes the man would make it outside.

This was just a trap. The trackers were fed informations to lead their fellow hunters to the grave. Arjuna could only watch with wide eyes as the casino building were going down in flames. Followed by screams and more explosions. How many bombs were planted there?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna took off his clothes and was trying to cool down in the shower. He stood under the cold stream of water. His hair was flowing down from the water. His head was really hot and was still waiting for his heat to pass away. It was quite agonizing to be alone at these times.

He rest his forehead on the wall as he felt himself being wet and a bit leaking out from behind. He was getting tired from touching himself. Enough was enough. 

He stopped the water and was about to took the towel hung on the door. Suddenly, he heard his window being opened. Force opened. The glass was forcefuly broken to open the lock. 

Karna instantly knew, something bad would happen to him. He hadn’t felt so much in fear for years.

The bathroom door was pushed open. A man with cracked smile looked to Karna, that red eyes were psychotic. “Ah, a good item for my next auction...”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	4. The end of their story

Emiya was bleeding out. He was slowly losing balance as more blood dripped out from the wound on his abdomen. He thought he could escape the explosion, but seems like the debris hit him. His face was full of cuts. He was half limping as he walked away from the burning building. 

With only one of his sword left in his hand, he tried to defend himself from two vampires, coming to hunt him. This was their chance. No. Emiya couldn’t fight anymore. He fell on his knees and close his eyes. He breathe slowly, waiting for the vampires to kill him and eat his body. 

Seconds passed, and he was still alive. Emiya opened his eyes to check why they weren’t killing him yet. Those vampires were dead. Their bodies were cut into half. Their torso and and lower parts were separate and their guts were spreading out. Blood was pooling under them. And in front of Emiya, stood a figure he was familiar with.

A vampire with long blue hair and dangerous red eyes. It was Emiya’s neighbor. He didn’t know this person was a vampire despite if being so close. Cu Chulainn was just good at faking being a human. He worked at a flower shop with a friend and everything he did was very human-like. He even ate a sandwich Emiya made when he first move in, in front of the man.

“You’ll die soon from that bleeding, human,” The vampire said. “Do you want to live?” Cu Chulainn asked as he rest his hand on his waist, looking down at the human hunter. 

Emiya looked at that red eyes. He was afraid. He didn’t want to die yet. But of course, he knew Cu Chulainn’s offer. Even if he live from this vampires, Emiya could no longer return to his old life. “You’re a vampire?” He asked instead of giving an answer. Emiya could only laugh at himself for being such a failure of a hunter.

Cu crouched next to the man. “Well, kind of,” he said as he analyzed the hunter

Emiya smirked a little. “Bet my sandwich...” a coughed paused him a second. “Tasted bad...” He continued and then fell to his back, laying down weakly. He would die soon. Either way, he didn’t expect much. 

Cu Chulainn pressed his nails into his own fist. Hard enough to draw blood. The vampire dripped his blood into Emiya’s mouth. The blood was swallowed and next, Emiya screamed in pain as he cried. He felt was if his insides were being torn and bit off. He screamed and screamed as his tears and droll streamed out and his whole body was trembling. Burning.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The operation was a crushing defeat. And soon it was found out, that the safety bureau head, Amadeus Mozart was the culprit of this. But when Amakusa Shirou and d’Eon reached that man’s office. He was already dead. The signs of vampire were found. He was probably set up into this. The operation where he wanted to capture Salieri, ended up being his own grave. 

The hunters were left in abysmal state. Hunters who survived this incident were only nine people, excluding commander Amakusa, his secretary, d’Eon and Agravain whom were not in the battlefield. But even in that nine, only Galahad, Okita and Arjuna were okay. The rests were wounded heavily. Bedivere was permanently one armed man now. He was sent to the hospital alongside Lancelot and the other hunters who needed intensive care.

Most of their bodies, the hunters and vampires were found scattered and the forensic needed days to identify who was who. But Henri-Sanson’s body was weirdly intact. Okita and Billy pay their last visit to the body. 

After the defeat, the hunters’ job wasn’t done. They needed to join with the authority to clean up the mess. Digging the bodies of their enemies, saving any humans there and finding their dead comrades.

Arjuna’s hands were gloved and he wore a mask for this. He looked down to the body of Gawain. 3/4 of his body was crushed under the building. “Sorry...” Arjuna said lightly as he knelt next to the body and closed those blue eyes. Arjuna had picked up so many bodies since last night. 

The sun was high above them as he worked more hours. He sighed as he put Gawain’s body into the corpse bag and zipped it. The forensic team came and picked the load into the cart, alongside with other bodies. The bodies accumulated was like a mountain. 

This world was twisted beyond repair. Arjuna was naive. He thought he could do anything, something to change it. So that he, a human, could provide a better world for the wrong existences, for Karna... and the others. Those vampires who were never a threat to humanity. But like this, Arjuna had lost any hope. 

Arjuna looked around and saw Galahad was digging into the rubble as he heard some noises. He found a vampire who was still alive, glaring onto Galahad with his fangs showing out. The vampire was wounded and starving. He needed blood and flesh to heal but he was stuck under the rubble. A poor vampire, losing all his sanity and waiting for his death. Galahad took his sword and ended up that old man’s life. A direct pierce into his forehead.

Arjuna had to stay for the next two days because of this mess. Arjuna wondered if Karna was watching TV now, worrying about him. Really, Arjuna had caused Karna so much worrisome. Maybe after this, he would quit this job. Karna was right. _I really want to go home now..._

The autopsy results came in. So many bodies were identified. What came disturbing was 75% of the corpses were humans. Tristan sat silently in the tent, holding a coffee cup with his left hand because his right was broken. He could only sit silently after he was treated. As if he could carry bodies like this.

There were a few hunters who were not found in the pile of corpses. Captain Emiya and Artoria were one of those MIAs. Either they got crushed totally, got eaten, or they deserted. It wasn’t such a weird things. Coming contact with the vampires, sometimes the hunters themselves were turned.

Mass funeral were held after the clean up. Commander Amakusa was the only one present in that place. The rests of the hunters were dismissed. They had seen enough of their friends’ bodies. Amakusa couldn’t order them to stay any longer. His men’s faces looked lifeless.

The remaining of squad 01 sat in the office. Arjuna alongside Galahad and Agravain. All in silence. Bedivere and Lancelot were sent to hospital, Captain was gone. Gawain was dead. The air was heavy and Galahad was sleeping on his desk. He was exhausted, just like Arjuna. Agravain was sorting report papers for the incident.

Arjuna opened his drawer and grab on his mobile. He turned it on and a second later, a bunch of missed call notifs coming in. But those missed calls weren’t from home. It was from Boudica. Arjuna instantly had a very bad feeling about this. He went out from the office, running as fast as he could. Galahad woke up for a second and saw that back closing the door before he went back to sleep.

Arjuna stood in the hallway and tapped on Boudica’s call history and called her. A second and the call was up. “Arjuna, where are you!?” The woman’s voice was very panicky. “Karna-san... he’s—!”

Arjuna didn’t want to hear what he just heard. His body was cold.

Arjuna’s exhaustion was instantly forgotten, replaced with fear and desperation. He ran out from the building straight after the call and went home. 

He arrived at the apartment building and Boudica was waiting for him at the entrance and they go the room. Arjuna opened the door. The inside was horrible.

There were blood splattered around. They were dried for it had been there for a night. Boudica covered her nose to avoid the stench of the blood. It sure was Karna’s blood. She had drank from him times and there was another vampire’s blood there. 

Arjuna stared at the room in silence. The bed was messy, the sheets was bloody and torn. Arjuna could guess what had happened. Karna had been forced bitten and possibly raped. The blood trails came from the bathroom. Karna was pulled out from there. The blood splatters area were quite wide, the cupboard had clawed signs. Karna must had fought back pretty hard. What happened after that..? Arjuna could only regret now. He should have listened since the beginning. He shouldn’t had left Karna alone on his most vulnerable times.

“Where are the girls?” Arjuna asked.

Boudica looked at the man’s cold back and gulped. She understood what he must be feeling right now. “They are at my friend’s house.”

Arjuna calmly looked back to the woman. “You should move out from here soon,” He told her coldly and walked out from the room. “They might come back again...” he said and left, looking like a zombie.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Galahad left the office at midnight after he woke up on his table. He walked out from the door, using his key card. And the door automatically locked itself. The young man walked in the midst of night. Usually, people wouldn’t want to walk alone at midnight because vampires could be active. But he was Galahad. Who dared to attack him?

He walked pass the empty streets and looked around. People were inside their safe house. Who wanted to come out?

Galahad went home. He turned on the lamp and took off his shoes. He went to his room and put down his gears. He went for a quick shower and changed into his clean clothes.

He went to the kitchen to make himself something. His stomach was making funny noises. Instant noodles seemed easy and appropriate for this. He boiled some water and put the noddles into it. He waited until the noddle was soft and he put the sauce in.

“Onii-chan?” Mash came out from her room, after hearing noises. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her brother. “Welcome back... where’s papa?”

Galahad sighed. He grab the pot and sat down. Eating directly from it. “He’s at the hospital. Should be released soon.” Galahad secretly wished Lancelot could get something more serious that could stop him from looking at women. But nope. That old man just got a few broken ribs.

Mash pulled the chair beside her brother and sat there. “I saw the news. Onii-chan, are you okay?” She asked as she looked worriedly at the young man.

Galahad paused a second as he looked down at his supper. He felt just empty and tired. “It’s just the usual thing.” He said coldly and continue slurping his noodles. If only the warm soup of the noodle could warm his cold, frozen heart. He had seen enough deaths, he had became a bit indifferent. 

The two siblings sat there. No words were exchanged after that. The only sound they hear was the slurping sound and the silent reminder that her brother was slowly going away.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The casino incident became a headline news for the next two months. The hunter association was accused in murdering humans. Amakusa Shirou had to personally take responsibility for this, and apologize in the public. This was his operation. He stepped down the seat of head association. And the hunters were now under the charge of new head, Nero Claudius. She was a noble birth and was placed for that reason.

Emiya watched the news as he held a bottle of green tea. He opened the cap and slowly, he drank it. It smelled so bad and disgusting. He couldn’t register the taste like how he used to. This one was his favorite brand. He remembered the taste, but he could no longer taste it that way. He forced himself to gulp the little tea he had put in his mouth and covered his mouth so he wouldn’t puke it out.

Not just tea. He couldn’t even eat or drink anything. Even the simplest bread load was disgusting. Salt and sugar tasted too salty and sweet even though he just put a small fraction onto his tongue. He could still cook, but it was his memory working on that. He couldn’t taste them anymore.

Also, He also couldn’t go back to his old life. Even if he did return to the hunter association, they would make him take a blood test. Emiya had to lay low for sometime and then get a new id to start a new life. He had turned a vampire. A beta, a common. It was expected from him. Emiya could never be anything special.

“You'll upset your stomach if you keep consuming human stuffs.” Cu just came back from the outside. He took off his jacket and put it on the armrest. Cu's scents was like blood. Fresh blood. Emiya’s nose had been very sensitive to this smell now. 

“Did you found your friend?” Emiya asked another question instead of answering that question.

“No luck,” Cu sat down on the couch next to Emiya and looked at the TV. 

“That friend, is it that guy who worked with you at the flower shop?” Emiya asked as he closed the tea cap and just put it on the table. “He’s a vampire too?”

“Yeah,” the answer to both question. “He’s a weird guy, but a good person. Had known him for long,” Cu sighed as he rest his back on the seat. “Man, his brat must be scared shit now...”

Cu could imagine how Arjuna would be feeling now. The human had been nothing but overly attached to Karna ever since he was a kid. Cu watched the boy grow up. He would still call him brat though. Twenty-one years old was like a kid compared to them anyway. Cu Chulainn remembered well how the ten years old boy glared at him for being ‘too-friendly’ with Karna. Hugging the pale vampire the whole time, shielding him from Cu. Even as a kid, his jealousy was just that visible. Only Karna was dense enough to think it was just childish fears.

“Brat?” Emiya raised a brow. As far as he knew, vampires couldn't easily have children. “He have a kid?” 

“Yes... well... He’s his lover now.” Cu replied, nonchalantly.

“He what...?” 

“He picked a human boy some years ago and it just ended up like this... Told you, he’s a weird guy.”

Emiya once stumbled on the two in the flower shop. He didn’t suspect anything because the two didn’t had any hostility or fear towards him. Thanks to that, Emiya was shocked to know that Cu was not just the typical vampire, but a pureblood. A pureblood that worked part-time like a human and lived really like a human. Cu really enjoyed his time as a human, unlike the other purebloods whom used their blood as authority. Cu Chulainn was a simple dude. Probably the thing he wanted to do was hitting on girls and read mangas.

Though, now, he would like to search some more for his friend. Losing a friend he had known for half-a-century would leave a bad taste in his mouth.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The greenhouse Gil had built was one of little fun Enkidu could have. He went there everyday and check on his flowers. It was a rainy day, the sky was darken despite being noon. The mood was melancholic. Like usual, two servants were following him there. It was Gil's order to kept him monitored despite of Enkidu saying he was fine being alone. It was just the green house near Gil's main mansion. But nonetheless, the servants followed him there. Today, a bit strange because there was the third one with him. Moriarty just came out of nowhere. 

Enkidu touched his flowers as he felt the unsettling feeling from behind him. More like, it was from the servants and the butler. "Why are you here, old man butler? Did Gil send you here?" Enkidu asked the old man who was way younger compared to himself. But as a turnblood, Moriarty wouldn't live much longer anymore, maybe a couple of years the most. 

Gilgamesh wasn't present. He had to deal with something outside, usually, Moriarty would go with him. He would never leave the butler home when he was out. But Enkidu knew, this butler was here for another reason. 

The old man's hostility was as clear as the lake near them. Moriarty smiled politely to his master's mate. "I'm sorry, Enkidu-sama. You see, I'm quite old and would like to see my vision came true before I die," Moriarty bowed a little, as a formality. "Please forgive my rudeness." and more servants appeared, surrounding the greenhouse.

Enkidu understood he was in a problematic situation and what saddened him the most was the fact that this greenhouse would go to waste. But it couldn't be helped. The old man butler started to step front and almost snatched his head. Enkidu evaded, but his long hair got cut off, leaving it a shoulder length on one side. 

Enkidu grabbed on the butler's collar and was to break his head when one of the servants at side lines sniped on him. If Enkidu took another 0.2 to notice, he would had been shot. But he was quick. He used the butler as shield and threw him onto that bodyguard servant, throwing them a few meters and broke the glass. 

No time to wait, Enkidu moved with his speed and slaughtered the mafia members in the green house. One by one he killed easily. The turnbloods wasn't able to react with the pureblood's speed. Enkidu only lost a bit of his full capacity with his size. But that wasn't a problem. Killing these weaklings was an easy task. 

"As expected he true blood of vampire-kind... I expected that you should be weaker with that belly, seems like I'm dead wrong." Moriarty stood up and looked to the monster above him. Enkidu's white gown was stained in red alongside with his face and hair. His hand was holding a vampire's corpse as he break the neck and let the blood streamed down onto his mouth. Then, he threw the body away. Enkidu's smirk was truly monstrous as he licked the blood on his lips. 

"The holy church is in this too?" Enkidu looked around and realized the numbers of men outside were getting more. And Enkidu knew just who they were. Not only the mafia members that had betrayed Gil, but members of holy church as well. Even though, the church had been Gil's backing for three hundred years. 

Those black keys, those were weapons to kill vampires. Those blades were dangerous and Enkidu didn't want to risk fighting with those people. The holy church members were well-trained. If he was alone, twenty of those church member would pose no threat. But he wasn't alone. He had a life to protect.

The viable option was to flee and hide somewhere. Gil could find him later. Enkidu run straight to the forest's direction, killing a few of the mafias, opening the route. The rain water wet him and the ground became a bit muddy. He ran as fast as he could when he felt a sudden pain from inside him. Cringed, but he didn't stop running. All he knew was that was too much. He ran passed the trees and went deep enough into the forest, but the black keys killers were still chasing him. He killed twelve of them as he used the trees for hiding and just cut them off when he had the chance. 

Then, he ran passed a big, wide, and old tree, and from behind it, a dispenser machine was laid there. Enkidu had only registered that thing into his mind when it shots out. A bunch of lances tried with metal cords. It wasn't just one machine. It was five, all in different direction.

He avoided the incoming lances flew onto him, only two got him. One almost got his head if he didn't move two centimeters to the right. On his left thigh and the other one pierced trough his chest and stuck into the ground. Not only that, these strings were custom made and church-use only. 

The church was rich from the centuries exemption from taxes. While their hunters were still traditional, they were equipped better than normal hunters. They were unbreakable and Enkidu was totally trapped. He couldn't even move an inch of his body. 

No. It was too early to give up. Enkidu used his whole might and pulled the strings. He almost pulled himself off when another batch of lances were shot onto him. And these ones, he couldn't avoid. The strike trough his body, three pierced trough into his bloated belly and his blood flowed down, forming a pool right under him. 

He looked up to the sky above him. The sky was crying for him, as if she knew how Enkidu felt. Enkidu couldn't help but shed tears as well. If he died, Gil would certainly be devastated and lonely. No one would be able to be his equal. No one would ever understand him. Gil would be left alone in this world. If he died, this child they had been waiting for years would never come home. He wanted to come home. More tears streamed out from his eyes. Fear, sadness, loneliness, all passed his head. 

Enkidu remember the times he had passed with Gil. On how they first met long time ago, they fought for days, proving that they were equal. They fought more. From all that fightings, mutual respect came. They became friends for a thousand years. A new feeling sprouted. It started with an accident when Enkidu had his heat suddenly emerged in the middle of their battle. Unable to resist it, the two ancients monsters connected and they found their place there.

Those days were like blessing. They were really happy... it would be very nice it they could be together more. If only they could held their child together.

The priest that worked for Gil stood right at him. Kotomine Kirei smirked as he pointed his blade on Enkidu. He raised the blade and chopped off Enkidu's head.

_I'm sorry... Gil..._


	5. Mad Monster

Gilgamesh wasn't able to say anything for hours. He had been thinking of Enkidu his the whole time. He want to go home as quickly as possible, and see his mate. He came home at eleven at night to find that his garden was messed up. The greenhouse was broken. The flowers were destroyed with signs of guns and bodies everywhere.

Gilgamesh could smell the blood calling him from the forest nearby. Heavy smell of blood. Enkidu was bleeding at a lot that this stench was so heavy and clear. He quickly ran to into the forest, followed by a few men that were with him.

He followed the trail of scent and it was getting more and more heavy. Gilgamesh was truly worried and scared as he imagined what could had happened to his mate. He arrived at the place. A pool of blood and Enkidu's head was above it. Eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. Corpses of Gil’s men and the church people surrounding them. Enkidu had killed a handful before he fell.

Gilgamesh stood there and stared at Enkidu. Wide eyes as he couldn’t believe what he just saw. His steps were slow as he walked to Enkidu. He fell on his knees and touched the head. His fingers brushed on Enkidu's hair and cold cheek. Enkidu was killed just a few hours ago and his head was presented for the king.

It was a harassment. It was the killer teasing the king. Saying that not only the king could play games. Even the king himself was just another small actor in the movie. This head proved it. The writer of the script was somewhere, enjoying Gilgamesh’s expression.

Gilgamesh picked that head. The usually long and soft green hair were cut short and blood smeared it. Gilgamesh remembered seeing Enkidu with short hair long time ago. He was beautiful. The king embraced the head onto his chest. His hands were trembling as he held on the head. Gilgamesh breathed into the hair. This was Enkidu. This was for certain Enkidu.

This was the smell Gilgamesh was familiar with. The smell of the person the king wanted to protect the most. The smell of his beloved who he had shared his blood and flesh with. The one he weaved his thousand of years worth of journey with. The only one who was always beside him. His Enkidu.

Gil sat there in silence, hugging Enkidu. The servants didn’t dare to go closer to the king. None of them wanted to die. For the king was clearly spitting the pheromones that threatened every vampires. He would kill anyone who got close to him and his mate.

“Where... is ...the...?” 

The servants heard the king speaking, but it was unclear what he said. None of them dared to walk closer. None of them dare to ask. The servants were trembling as they peeked from behind the trees.

The king looked behind, glaring at the women. His blood colored eyes were horrifying. That expression was truly an angered beast. Wrath, anger, hatred, and malice. All were pictured on that face. The king had lost his half. Now, he was just a wounded monster. “WHERE IS THE BODY!?” the king asked to the men, yelling, as he hugged onto that head hopelessly.

_Where is the body?_

_Where is the body?_

_Where is the body?_

_Where is the body?_

_Where is the body!?_

That was all Gilgamesh wanted to know. He needed to know what had happened to Enkidu’s body. They were not human. They were monsters. And Enkidu’s body could be still very well alive right now. Even if the person there was no longer the Enkidu the king loved, the child inside him was still theirs. That body was still his. The king needed to find the body soon.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Three months had passed since Karna was gone. Arjuna used Boudica’s memory and an composite artist to get the kidnapper. He took the blood sample and run a test on it secretly. Other than Karna, there was another vampire. And this one was in database. It was Antonio Salieri for sure.

If it was this man, Arjuna was sure he kidnapped Karna for either for his business or his personal pleasure. But it didn’t matter if he knew it was Salieri or not. Arjuna didn’t know where that man kept Karna. He had too much possible hideouts. 

Cu Chulainn had offered help and Arjuna was grateful for it. But he was a single man. He could go check the easy hideouts, but the hard and densed one was impossible. Even with both of them, it was impossible. Salieri had weapons. Bombs, rockets, guns, grenades. Human technology had reached the point where it could harm anything. Anyone could kill as long as they were equipped. Vampires were no longer the biggest threat for human survivability. Humans themselves and their creation were more dangerous.

And the current commander was less than interested in raiding Salieri. Raiding that man was a mistake. If only the the tribesmen could do it again... but since he queen’s death, that asian clan had disappeared. Nobody knew where they went to. Even if they were around, it wasn’t like Arjuna could contract them.

Arjuna was sitting with the squad one at the meet hall again. They were going for another mission. Arjuna wasn’t interested at all. 

“There’s reports about a vampire going berserk at a small town at the northen area a month ago,” Galahad stood in front of the platform in the meeting hall. “Then three weeks ago, another report at the village the north east,” the young man said as he pointed on the projector screen showing the map. “Last week, another village was attacked, and today, another town.”

“At first, we thought it might be Siegfried. But it wasn’t him,” The current captain of squad one put down his stick and looked at the hunters. Most were new faces. Some were old. “This vampire was mentally disable as he kept wandering around, attacking anyone he see,” Galahad said as the projector showed the pictures of the victims. “As you see, the victims are eaten and brutalized pretty badly. We rarely see vampires eating like this nowdays.”

The new men in the room were shocked. Some of them became pale and weirdly scared. Galahad peeked a bit to the pictures. Those pictures seemed okay to him. Those men were just inexperienced. He then back to the hunters. “According to the locals that had tried to shot them, he healed instantly. They had used 12 Gauge-Winchester and shot around ten times on him. The shots make him more agressive.”

Then the projector showed a report paper from the forensics. “The blood sample we took at the site concludes that vampire is a pureblood omega.”

Arjuna’s interest was peaked. Pureblood omega’s existence was mythic. As far as Arjuna know, that could be Karna. Since there wasn’t any pictures on the said vampire. Arjuna could only wonder. He imagined Karna in the condition described earlier. Mad, hostile and bloodlusted. Arjuna was so scared. He could only pray this wasn’t Karna. But if this wasn’t Karna, it was also a doom. 

If it truly was Karna, then these people, these hunter would be trying their best to kill him. No way, Arjuna could let that happen. But, should he left Karna being a monster like that. What happened? What caused such kind vampire to go berserk...? 

“And according to the witnesses, he was walking around with a bloated stomach.” Galahad added and sighed lightly. “This mission will be dangerous. We’re facing a pureblood. Please prepare yourself physically and mentally quickly. Some of us might not return safely. Then, we will dispatch in thirty minutes.”

 _Bloated stomach? Pregnant? But Karna was only gone for three months._ Then, the image of the bed that Arjuna saw that day re-emerged in his head. It was a big possibility Karna was raped. And he was at his heat that day. He had high chances of getting pregnant. But even if he did got pregnant, he shouldn’t be showing yet. Or was it because he ate too much? Questions overflowing. None could be answered until Arjuna looked at the vampire himself.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The hunters went to their mission. They jumped out from their vans, geared up and ready to fight. The vampire was indeed a messed up one. The newbie hunters were getting scared just by the sight. This was a mad one. One that had lost his mind.

The vampire was holding on a head on his hand as he walked around in his torn gown. His steps were unbalanced and a few times he almost fell. And as he moved around, lumps of flesh and fresh blood came down from in between his thigh. The sight was horrendous. The thing that used to be his child was dead. Now he was just lumps of flesh coming out from him.

The vampire eyes’ were wide open and he looked to the hunters. “Help... Pain...” the vampire mumbled under his breath as he stared at the hunters and limpingly walked to them. It hurts... hurts...hungry... hungry...

Enkidu’s whole body was in agonizing pain. He moved around aimlessly, crying, trying to seek something that could stop the pain. The more people he met, the more they tried to kill him, the more he ate. It was so painful, the thing inside him wanted to come out but he didn’t know what to do. He could only walk around, letting the crushed meat slowly coming out from him.

The hunters were scared, they quickly opened fire without the command and shot the vampire with barrage of bullets with their sub machine guns. Enkidu screamed in pain as the bullets entered his body, his chest, his belly, his arm, all filled with holes. _It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. Stop. Stop. Stop._

He screamed and ran towards the hunters and started to take them down. Starting by the ones who shot him, and then the rest startet to shot him as well. He ran around and killed as many as he could, biting, and pulling out the flesh of the humans in between his killing.

Galahad charged to the D-point after he heard the guns being fired. Seeing the monster had killed the squad of six and was already eating them. Galahad quickly readied his stance and ran was to cut the vampire. 

Enkidu grabbed on the sword with his bare hand, bleeding from the sharp surface. He was to grab the man wih his other hand, sensing the danger, Galahad let of go of his blade and jumped back. “Found the target. Squad five is annihilated. Send backup!”

Arjuna hid behind the tree and scoped the vampire. He was so thankful this wasn’t Karna. If it was him, Arjuna would be killing Galahad now. But anyway, this vampire was really dangerous. Arjuna cringed as he looked at the movement of the vampire and the bits of meats slowly leaving a trail as he moved around. That vampire was truly in pain that he lost his sanity. Or maybe another factor that caused him to turn into a wild animal.

Arjuna aimed at the vampire and shot him on his back with s-bullets. Four of them. And one into his head. The vampire screamed louder as he grabbed on his own head and trashed around. Tears formed and he cried and he screamed in pain. 

But it was just a second. Next, he looked back and saw Arjuna who was meters away. He quickly ran to the sniper. Galahad grabbed his sword and threw it right on Enkidu. Piercing his belly and throwing him down to the ground. But that wasn’t enough to stop him. He got up again and ran towards Arjuna. The sniper was fast. The moment he realized the vampire was coming to him, he had run away, switching. 

Other hunters came and shot on Enkidu. The vampire jumped on them and killed all of them instantly. Galahad was ready to fight. Tristan was stanby on the rear. He was had casted the nets around. Arjuna was at safe position.

“I am at point B. Ready to fire.” Arjuna said as he scoped from behind the other two hunters at field.

Enkidu somehow could register that he was in danger. His nature and instinct were telling him to run away. He wanted to run. He ran a few steps and strings had capture him. And Arjuna took the chances to shot on both of his ankle.

Enkidu whimpered in pain and pulled the strings away. He was scared and wanted to go. Galahad’s sword came, it cut off his right arm because Enkidu managed to run off at the last second.

“Target had escape. Will pursue now.” Galahad contacted the center.

“Permitted. The pursue will be only handled by squad one, two and three. Anyone wounded, please withdraw.” Nero’s voice was on the line.

But the forest was dense and looking for the vampire wasn’t easy. But Arjuna found the blood trail leading to the vampire. Enkidu had been bleeding from his hole the whole time. His insides were messed up badly and his body was throwing away the remaining of the fetus. Arjuna followed and scoped the vampire. He looked at him for a few seconds and lower his gun. “Target is not here.” He reported. 

Arjuna couldn’t fire anymore. He thought of Karna when he saw that omega. All left for him after Karna was gone, was just clueless emptiness and loneliness. He felt that vampire was also like that. That omega looked like he was just in pain and seeked a sanctuary in the between the trees in the forest.

The mission was failure for they wasn’t able to kill the monster.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“You’re a very cruel man~” Merlin said and the he bite on the whopper burger. 

“I am just taking a bold step this time,” Moriarty was playing in his board. Chessboard with the default piece with shogi, othello and xiangqi pieces. He moved the pieces around to update his moves. Moriarty had been hiding in Merlin’s second safe house ever since he plotted the murder of Enkidu.

“You betrayed the king and turned Enkidu into a tool. If that’s not cruel, what is that?” the halfblood said while chewing. Then he took the soda with his free hand and slurped. “You killed a treasure of vampire-kind. Even though it’s only another two years for the baby to come.”

Moriarty chuckled. “Can’t be helped. Unless I put something like that, Siegfried will never appear,” he said as he laid his back on the seat and breathe out satisfiedly. For his plan was moving forward quickly. “I need that monster to fight those tribespeople.”

That was what he wanted. While for the holy church, they only wanted the death of Enkidu and the child. They feared the birth of such monstrousity. It was for the religious movement. While for Kotomine Kirei, he simply wanted to play drama on the king.

“Oya oya~ Are you not afraid?” Merlin said as he smriked to the old man. “The king is looking for you even this second.” Gilgamesh had ordered his men to look for Moriarty and execute him. Merlin was never part of the plan, he simply gave Moriarty a shelter because he liked the butler.

“I’m already one leg in the grave. Why would I fear death?” 

Merlin laughed funnily and he finished his burger. “Well, that’s true,” Merlin leaned to the old man’s arm. “I’ll be lonely when you’re gone.”

.  
.  
.


	6. The start of the end

The scent of a certain monster's blood. The dried signs on the ground. Siegfried knelt and brushed his fingers on the ground. He smell his fingers, he was on the right direction and so he moved forward. The monster that ran berserk some time ago had killed many humans, eating them. That monster was like Siegfried, both of them had lost their most precious thing as a pureblood. Their true-selves. Their recollection. Their most beloved. 

Siegfried once ran berserk for a short period after his brain got damaged. Even him, turned a murderous monster who only know kill, eat, and survive. And act by little memories they retain, may it be love, wrath, loathe. The moved to the thing they remember the most. It was like their auto-pilot system. In Enkidu's case, it was his greens. Siegfried also went to forest a lot because he remembered he had something important in there.

That time Siegfried saw that thing, he was horrified and at the same time, very in grieve. Enkidu wasn't one by its own will. To Siegfried whom had lost half of his head once, he know it. He could guess what was Enkidu thinking right now. He wanted to go home. He was scared the whole time. That monster was crying and whimpering in pain. But the condition of that monster was no longer save-able. Enkidu didn't just lost half of his head. He lost his whole. That was no longer him. No longer the Enkidu whom was the great Gilgamesh's beloved. If there was any way to free that ancient monster from his pain, it was death. That thing was already the definition of evil itself.

Such monstrosity could never be left alone. Siegfried ran to the direction of the forest to hunt the evil vampire down. He ran straight passed the village that was attacked a week ago. The people were already leaving. The place was empty. And Siegfried could smell the people being slaughters. Maybe thirty of them.... maybe that was most of the villagers. Anyway, it was unpleasant. Siegfried continued his way.

Nigh time, he reached to a town that was still so bloody in stench. That monster probably just attacked at the morning. Siegfried kept himself hidden as he moved. He went to the forest nearby. He was sure Enkidu was here before. He bleed a lot in this place. And lumps of his flesh were still on the ground. Siegfried concluded that the hunters must had tried to hunt him.

But as Siegfried moved further following the blood. He reached a point where he could smell so many people dying here. And the signs of the slashes at the tree, it wasn’t from any blades Siegfried knew. Looking at the condition of the grass, Enkidu was probably tied down and dragged somewhere.

Siegfried followed the lead and it reached a road. And right here, Enkidu’s scent was gone. He was transported away with something. A truck or van.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Another two months had passed. And the said auction would be next week. Arjuna had gouged information out from lower class vampires that Karna would be sold. And this auction was probably his first and last chance to retrieve Karna. “Commander Nero, please reconsider it.” Arjuna had begged the commander to dispatch some men to deal with the auction. He, of course, said it was for the human society. After all, he was a hunter.

At her desk, Nero crossed her fingers. “Denied. Did you forget the last time the hunter association tried to raid Salieri?” She asked with authoritative tone. 

After minutes of bickering and Nero yelling around, Arjuna was shooed out from the room. It didn’t go anywhere. No, this was expected. Nero was one who prioritize her own group. She wanted to prosper her family. For that, she couldn’t afford big failures. Thus why, she would never agree on such risky raid. Not to mention the current hunters were filled with idiots. Okita-san had quit as well.

Arjuna came out from the room. He closed the door and found Galahad was standing next to him. The genius-hunter stared a him for seconds before he spoke. “I’ll help you,” He said and glanced back. A few junior called for him. “Let’s talk about this later.” 

After work, they went out together. Which came out a surprise because those two, while they get along well in work, they weren’t friends. They went to Arjuna’s home to talk. He moved to another apartment that was close his old one. “Why do you want to help me?” Arjuna asked as he served coffee for his co-worker.

“You’ve been chasing Salieri for months. Only idiots wouldn’t notice,” Yes. Like Lancelot. That useless man didn’t notice at all. “You seemed pretty desperate. What’s your motive?”

Galahad snorted lightly and he took his cup of coffee. He took a sip. “I know you had something going on with vampires. You reek of one since you first joined our ranks,” Galahad said and he crossed his arms and rest his back on the seat. “Lately, you don’t smell like it anymore. This room didn’t smell like it either.”

Arjuna gulped. He looked to the younger hunter. Arjuna couldn’t just answer that question. How could a hunter reveal to his co-worker that he had a vampire lover? 

Galahad looked around the small room and wondered, why did Arjuna even chose this place? With his pay, he could afford better place. This room was just old and rundown. “Where’s your older brother?” Galahad asked to test his guesses. Because he remembered Arjuna mentioned he had one. Probably that wasn’t his real brother.

Not having the reply was enough. “I see. Is it because of him that you were chasing Salieri?”

Arjuna nodded after he stared at he man for a moment. He decided to trust Galahad. He needed his help. “He was kidnapped... he will be sold at the auction.”

 _To be sold at the auction, Arjuna’s brother must be a special kind of vampire... omega?_ Galahad crossed his fingers and concluded that. Galahad wasn’t surprised with a vampire living with a human. They weren’t that rare. Vampires could have just a much emotions as humans. He sighed lightly. “I understand.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Gilgamesh accepted the invitation sent by Salieri. The auction time had been decided. Gilgamesh read the papers with lifeless eyes. He had spent four months searching for Enkidu. He didn’t rest a day. He sent his men to hit everywhere and ignored his business.

When finally Gilgamesh got the information that Enkidu was in the forest at the small town near the west, and was being hunted. He went as fast as he could.

When he arrived, Enkidu had been taken away. It wasn’t known who had took him. But the forest, the greens was so filled with Enkidu’s scent of agony. His pain, his loneliness, his cries. Gilgamesh could sense them right away from the smell lingering in the air. This scent had sent Gil into despair. He could hear the silent scream of Enkidu’s body. ‘Help... It hurts... I want to go home...’ that body was calling for Gil.

But since then, there was no clue about Enkidu’s whereabouts.

The king was falling off his grace. He went to the church and slaughtered all the inquisitors and priests. He went on killing Kotomine Kirei. He pulled off that priest’s head forcefully and fed his body to the wolves.

The part of his mafia group that was loyal to Moriarty was also killed after series if torturous interrogation. Gilgamesh ordered a throughout search to find out who were the accomplices of that old man. And when they were found out, Gilgamesh made them suffer the worst way, for their betrayal and for what they did to Enkidu. 

But unfortunately, none of them knew where Moriarty was. That napoleon of crime was so good at hiding. Gilgamesh was slowly losing control. The king was torn. He was so empty without Enkidu. He was nothing without his mate. He no longer had any goal to archive. For what purpose did he rule? There was no need to protect the vampire-kind.

He could only drown himself in hedonism as if his life was worth something.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“The auction is tonight,” Salieri raised Karna’s chin. The pale man was on a chair. He was half-awake as his captor speak. His mouth was crammed with red meat. flesh, freshly farmed. Karna didn’t want to eat this, but his body wanted to. His body was again, betraying his mind. “Really, I’m glad that you grow back in time,” Saileri smirked to the item-will-be-on-sale. His billions worth of goods. “I really glad you liked those human children...”

Karna blinked twice, but still in his half-awoken state. He had been drugged too much that he turned very docile. So much that he had lost his senses. His sights were blurry and his head was dizzy. He swallowed the flesh in his mouth. It was undeniably delicious. He had been given three buckets of these freshly farmed meat today and was shot with so much drugs.

Salieri had been keeping Karna constantly limbless for the past six months months and his organs was repeatedly harvested and his blood was taken and was sold separately. Salieri gave him enough blood to regenerate and live for that sake. A good businessman should know how to grab as much as profit he could.

They were in a big empty room. The room was filled with blood stench. Here, Karna was violated so many times. And his legs and arms were cut off daily. Because without limbs, he couldn’t fight or run. Salieri didn’t want to use drugs before because it could lower Karna’s harvest quality. Only today, he was given drugs and his limbs were not cut off.

Salieri had stopped harvesting him since last week and had been feeding the pureblood omega with finest meat and blood to fatten him up. It worked. Karna had healed and looked back to his pre-farmed self. No longer the boney and dying Karna. No longer the ugly organ farm living torso with a head. Though, his legs and hands were still thinner than normal. But at least he had arms and legs now.

After being forced fed body parts of human children, Karna was poured buckets of water and was brushed. The maids cleaned him while Salieri watched. After the bath, Karna was given a bit of make up. "You’re truly... beautiful..." Salieri couldn't help but think so when he saw Karna being decorated properly.

This Karna was wearing golds necklaces, bracelets, earrings and his hair was styled down, neatly. He wore silk, blue colored long skirt and a kind of brassier. Both were see-trough thin, weightless material. These decorations were merely for aesthetic. After all, Salieri would be selling Karna’s tonight and Karna was too exhausted and weak to fight. He was really tired.

He had been spending all his energy points on healing. No, not only that. He was weak for another reason other than over-healing. Those flesh and blood of human children he was fed with was only enough to sustain bare minimum of his regeneration. Not to support the other thing.

Salieri’s other hand touched the pale neck. He trailed down to the chest, pressed on the nipple. Then goes down to the belly. He stopped there and frowned and looked to the omega. “I am unsure if this thing inside you will raise or lower your price....” The man whispered next to Karna’s left ear. 

Salieri was a beta turnblood. He sure did fucked Karna that night, but he didn’t believe a beta like himself could actually impregnated an omega at his heat. Salieri kept Karna for himself on this four days heat period. He was the only one who fucked him at his heat. And the staffs wasn’t daring enough to touch their master’s goods. It didn't matter though. Karna was an auction sale item, not a ‘person’.

Salieri sighed. "Well.. I guess I'll just sell you like this." He said as he pulled of his hand from the omega. He had been thinking if he should clean that thing out or not. But he chose the latter.

Either way, he couldn't pass Karna as a virgin because he no longer smell like one when they capture him. Maybe his buyer would be happy to have an extra good meal inside the goods they could harvest after a year, two or three. Depends. Salieri had a few people in head who should be interested in his goods. Fionn certainly would be. That man had been collecting omegas.

But Salieri wasn't so sure about this. His hands moved down and touched Karna's dick. "Or, maybe I shouldn't sell you?" He asked to himself as his eyes widened. His expression was a broken man. "We can go somewhere far, just two of us and get married...? You and me..." The tone of his was very confused. Karna had realized ever since this man too him, this man wasn't sane. Something had gone wrong in his head. "...wait, who... am I?"

Salieri took his hands off Karna's body and stood emptily as he looked up to the tall ceiling for minutes, silently, yet, his eyes were looking very psychopathic. "Ah... I am Antonio Salieri..." He laughed a bit at first, then he laughed very loud and long. Until he had to stop to breathe. "That's dangerous. I almost forgot my name again..." he said and tilted his head as he looked down to Karna.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Under the snowy night sky, The two hunters prepared their gears under their coat. They moved out and were heading to the auction building. On their way, they met up with two other people.

Galahad was surprised to see his ex co-worker, now a vampire. “Emiya, You’re still alive.” The young hunter spoke in a cheerful tone despite of his flat face. Seeing an old face was a good surprise.

“As you see, I’m very well alive,” Emiya said, smirking sarcastically. He already accepted his face as a vampire and now he was helping Cu to save his friend. Then, he glanced to Arjuna. He was shocked at first to see that Cu’s friend’s human lover was someone so close to him and a fucking hunter. Plus, Galahad was never a total human ally. World was more than black and white. They were gray people.

“It’s great to see you again.” Galahad said and offered his hand. They shook their hands once as a form that their friendship still exist. 

Cu hit Arjuna’s shoulder lightly and smirk. “Let’s go save him.”

The tribespeople were spread around the office building where the auction would be held. The masked their position and none of the vampires noticed them. Yan Qing sat at the roof and elder Yu was watching from a hotel a few kilos from them. Lanling had entered the building. He took out a servant and wore the clothes. He disguised.

Nezha and Jing Ke were on top of the elevator shaft as the listened to the vampires below them talking about the auction. The other members the tribe were still outside, but ready to charge it once it stared. The elite vampires went into the building gleeing and the servants bowed to the rich vampires.

The purebloods arrived and entered their respective VIP restricted areas. Fionn and Ozymandias, with Nefertari by his side, talked a bit before they went their rooms. Gilgamesh arrived alongside his men in black suit.

Siegfried joined the auction for once as his patrons offered him the invitation as a tribute. Merlin had his pop corn ready and swung his legs as he say above a water tank. “You don’t have to bring your board?” The halfblood asked the old man beside him.

“Yes. I will not live trough this night anyway,” the old man chuckled.

Holmes was in his safe house. With the TV on and cameras of the closing areas hacked, he monitored. He had placed all the pieces on place. This battle would be their last. Holmes had another plan after this, but for that, he needed this battle to be his first.

Somewhere a bit further, a buddist nun named Kiara Sesshoin pointed to the auction place. A person stood beside her in silence as she spoke, a person with wide eyes, but dead. His expression was broken and he let out heavy breathes. Enkidu had been brainwashed and turned into a dog of the cult.

“Let’s offer this world a salvation.” She said.


	7. The king and his bliss

The auction started and they started with an antique picture of history, a stolen tablet from the far east country, and some other treasures. They people bid and bid more as Gilgamesh watched in silence. None of these interest him. He didn't care for more treasures now. This show was boring and the people were annoying. 

Then, Salieri, the auction owner who was just as rich as his buyer, personally came out from the background. He was holding a man in bridal style and a chair was prepared on the stage by his servants. Salieri put down his goods. Arjuna watched in shock, seeing Karna dressed in such erotic ways, decorate with so many ornaments of golden. Karna was turned into an item. And he wasn't reacting to the people's gasps and comments despite of how loud they were. Karna's face was empty and his eyes didn't look at anything. His face was held up by Salieri to show it to the buyers.

Siegfried who sat at the table behind was staring in shock. He was registering in his mind that this person he saw, was the person he was looking for. He was being sold as a good. As an omega. But, he wasn't just that.

The people in the room were silenced in shock after a series of gasps. Salieri took a knife and pointed it on Karna's neck, and cut on it with the tip of the blade. The smell was amazing, it clearly make everyone aware what kind of goods Karna was. Most vampires were drawn into that smell. Fionn could feel his mouth watery. He wanted that omega. Delicious and beautiful, befitting to be one of his main wives.

The servant passed the auction owner the mic. "This is the main for tonight. A pureblood omega! Quite a bit shame that he's no longer fresh and is currently pregnant! But don't worry, he's unmarked. A few years to go, he should be ready to be impregnated again!" Salieri declared loudly. This omega on sale was the second pureblood omega in the vampire history. A living legend, a treasure of vampire-kind. What a delicious offer. Anyone who have "Ladies and gentlemen, please name your price."

Arjuna looked at Karna from the corners. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Pregnant..? Arjuna felt so broken as he heard those words. How much did these people violated him!? Arjuna gritted his teeth in pure wrath until Galahad reminded him. 

"Calm down, you need to save him. Don't let your emotions take over you." The younger hunter whispered on to his ears. Luckily, everyone was busy bidding and was very loud that these small words were unheard. Galahad was right. Arjuna held his anger down, he needed to prioritize saving Karna. 

And the battle of bidding started, they didn't even bother going slow. They went start on one million, then ten million, fifty million, it kept escalating. They were fighting for the privilege of mating the pureblood omega right now. A chance of one in ten thousand years.

"One hundred!"

"One hundred and fifty!"

"One hundred and seventh-five!"

"Two hundred!"

People kept raising their prices while Siegfried watched in cold. That omega he searched for centuries was in front of him, wearing see-trough dress and was being bid by people. He was being heavily drugged. How much drug did he got injected with? What should he do? Join the bid? No. Snatch him right now? Impossible. He couldn't escape easily.

"Three hundred!"

"Six hundred!" A random old turnblood vampire said. He wanted that omega. He wanted to fuck him. 

Fionn was next to add the pricepool. "Seven hundred!" He exclaimed.

Salieri smirked at the price. He waited a few seconds to see if there was anyone to put a raise. "No one wants to raise?" He asked as he looked around.

Gilgamesh looked at that omega and put down his blood-wine. He stared at him and was reminded of his lost mate. Imagining they could be doing the same to Enkidu. Then, an idea pass trough his head... maybe he could use this omega to at least try to forget about what had happened. Not many were dare to compete with this price. "One billion!" the king said his price.

Salieri looked to the balcony at the right side. "One billion. Is this the end?" This price was too hard to be rivaled. Only a few could fight him now.

"One billion two hundred." Fionn declared.

Listening to all these people adding money to bid on Karna made Arjuna wanted to puke. Disgusting. Monsters. 

Gilgamesh looked down at Karna. "Two billion." He raised the price again, this time, he was sure no one would dare to raise.

Fionn internally cursed that mafia boss. "Two billion and two hundred!"

The spectators watched in silenced. These purebloods were sprouting crazy amount of number. Such money couldn't be attained even with generations. These were purebloods, they were above them all.

"Two billion five hundred!" Ozymandias join the bidding. Nefertari seemed okay with it. After all, a great pureblood having a harem wasn't that weird.

"Five billion!" Gilgamesh arrogantly sprout out. He refuse to lose on this game. He was the king. He was supposed to get everything he wanted.

"Five billion. Any raise?" Salieri asked as he looked around the room. And he looked to Fionn who seemed like really interested in Karna. The turnbloods were out of the frame, this kind of goods was never to reach their hands.

"Now." Galahad signaled. Cu and Emiya who were across the other side nodded. Galahad threw a grenade into the spectators. Some of the vampires were blown and Cu started to create a mess in the room. He attacked Salieri. The auctioneer was super pissed with another of his event getting interrupted. Cu grabbed on the man's head and crushed his face instantly, throwing him away. A few bodyguards jumped on the stage and was to attack Cu. Arjuna opened fire and killed them both. Emiya cut down the other staffs coming for them.

Gilgamesh's men readied their sub-machine guns and shot on the people below. They didn't care if they shot other vampires. They shot randomly, trying to him Galahad and the other two vampires that messed up the event. In which Arjuna shot them directly as well as he ran around.

“You should go to safety.” Ozymandias ordered his men to escort Nefertari. The women looked worriedly, but she nodded. There was nothing to be worried. Ozy was truly strong. She and the five bodyguards left. 

Arjuna would like to go to Karna now but he was being taken up with a few vampires in front of him. He switched to melee and pulled out a sword from under his sleeve and when the vampire wanted to bit on him, he cut him off.

Galahad took out his blade and all the vampires screamed in fear. "It's Galahad! Run!" The death-god had appeared, and he was standing on top of dead bodies. The cowards ran out from the room as quick as possible, not caring on who they stepped on. While the little prideful vampire stayed back and fought.

"Opps. What is this? Didn't know the hunter was joining us tonight." 

Galahad looked back to see the source of the voice and a fist pass trough right a centi from his right cheek. It punched away a vampire behind him. “Be careful,” Yan Qing smirked to the hunter. Their faces were close. “You’re supposed to stick longer than me.”

Galahad quickly took the turn to do the attacking. Yan Qing could sense one behind him and he quickly went down and Galahad cut off the vampire. "No, this is individual business. The hunter association isn't into this," Galahad explained briefly. "Can I ask for your co-operation for tonight?" 

Yan Qing laughed lightly as he took another vampire down. "What to do, Elder Yu? Should we do it like the original plan?" He asked in the intercom. "Ah. Okay. Elder Yu says it's okay to help you."

Galahad nodded. "Thank you." He said as he evaded a vampire's attack and cut him off.

Ozymandias joined the battle. He had been wanting to have a match with the leader of the tribesmen. But a Galahad as an extra wasn’t that bad. But this was a bad place. Too crowded. Too much dead bodies. He wanted to switch place. Ozy played with the two young men as they attacked him. The pureblood evaded all of them. He grabbed on Galahad’s sword in between his fingers and slammed the hunter to the ground until it cracked and three of them fell to the lower story.

Soon a table flew onto Cu’s direction. The blue haired man easily punched the table into pieces. And behind the table, Fionn had jumped down himself. He grabbed on Cu’s arm and threw him far away. Breaking two layers of walls. 

Realizing that Fionn was right close to Karna, Arjuna pulled his gun and shot him. But Fionn captured the bullets with his fingers. Impossible. Arjuna couldn’t make it in time. Easy and fast. Jing Ke jumped out from nowhere. Her presence concealment level was too high that nobody had realized her lurking around.

Jing Ke swiftly, in a mili-second punched into Fionn’s chest. It wasn’t a bare hand. She was holding a bomb. Siegfried moved as fast as he could and grabbed on Karna, he ran a few steps away. Shielding the inactive man with his back and the bomb exploded.

Fionn was dead. His torso and his head were gone. Leaving his waist below. It was the thumb rule of vampires. As long as the torso was fine and the organs were alive, they would regenerate. This was the end of Fionn and Jing Ke. For an assassin like her, all she did was kill. Even if it cost her own life.

Siegfried held on the awake, yet unconcious man. He smell the scent and was sure, he had found the one he sought. And he decided to run with this.

“KARNA!” Arjuna screamed his name. He threw a blade on Siegfried’s back. It pierced into him but it didn’t stop the pureblood. Instead, Arjuna got his leg pulled and bitten by a supposedly dead vampire. He looked down for a second and another vampire jumped on him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Ozymandias easily kicked Yan Qing away. His phone rang and he picked the call while avoiding Galahad’s sword. “Where are you?”

The pureblood slapped the young hunter on face and kicked him. “I see. That’s great. Go home straight and be safe,” Ozy said to his wife. “I’m okay. Don’t worry.”

Galahad stuck his sword on the ground and raised his leg to kick the vampire. Instead he got pulled and thrown away. His sword was left sticking on the ground. “Ah, I’ll go home soon. I promise.” He smiled and hung off the call.

Yan Qing stood up and swung his left arm. It was broken when he got thrown. Thankfully, broken arms were quick to heal for him. “Seriously...” the pureblood was phone while fighting. He was totally treating them two like shit.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Emiya ran around the building. He was looking for Cu or anyone he could group with. The situation was a mess. He had to fought so many vampires and he wasn’t that strong.

He fought and cut them down. His twin short swords were getting sticky with all the blood. He wasn’t really used to all of this bloody smell. 

He switched to his guns. He had little ammos left. He couldn’t use this gun for much longer. But Emiya was sloely getting worn down. He would like to drink, but his human conscience were holding him back. He was a newly turned vampire. He couldn’t eat and devour like them yet.

And he ran and ran, and he stepped on a pool of blood and fell down. A pair of legs were in front of him as he looked up. A woman in buddhist nun stood in front of him. She smiled at him, blushing, and looking at him like he was a prey. “Don’t worry. I will save you as well.” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Siegfried too, he hold the man and ran as fast as he could, out of the room, pass the corridor, until he reached the terrace and Gilgamesh appeared from the opposite direction A split second before the king attacked him, Siegfried threw Karna away to the sides. And defended himself with his arm.

“That thing belongs to me.” The king arrogantly looked to the traveler. 

Siegfried jumped back and stood shielding Karna. “Sumanai, I cannot let you have him.” 

The two purebloods fought and fought. Both dealing damage and wounds but healed up quickly. An arm or leg, pierces, those were cheap things for purebloods. But Siegfried was winning when it comes to regenerative capabilities. He was known to be the most tanky pureblood ever.

Then, when he looked back to the place where he supposedly left Karna, the man was gone. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna walked the hall aimlessly as he held on his stomach. He didn’t know where he was. He was confused and his sight were blurry. His body was heavy and he felt cold. Tired. Karna would like to rest somehwere. His stomach hurt so badly. 

He was too blank to realize that he was a walking treat. The vampire near him realized the chances. The man jumped on Karna, started biting him down. Gouging him. Eating his flesh.

The other watched it and some joined. How could they ignored this smell. They were drawn to the pureblood. How delicious. How delicious. Truly a bliss. This was the taste of heaven. The could live some more years by eating this man.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Merin smiled on the old man butler laying on the ground. He was dead. Liangyu was a strong opponent and the old man, being pulled down by his age, lost the battle. 

The body had holes. Liangyu pierced him a lot. And by the scent, Merlin know she was also wounded heavily. She was probably dying somewhere, like a stray cat. 

Empty shells of bullets from Moriarty’s minigun laying around. His minigun was destroyed into parts and the corpse was next beside its user.

“Goodbye, Moriarty. This one hundred years I spent with you was truly fun.” The halfblood said and knelt. He closed the old man’s eyes. Merlin frowned and grieved for a moment.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Siegfried panicked. He wanted to leave to look for Karna again, but Gilgamesh wouldn’t let him. The king pierced the traveler’s abdomen. Siegfried took the instant to land a punch on Gilgamesh. He sent the blonde away. 

But a pierce on stomach hurt like shit and Siegfried knelt down. It wasn’t even fifteen minutes and he felt he had healed too much and now, quite hungry. If only he could run away. 

The king was also exhausted. He stood back on his legs and was willing to continue his battle. He didn’t even know why. For what did he battle Siegfried? It wasn’t for that omega. Gilgamesh didn’t even care for that omega. He simply wanted to fight. To express his madness. He wanted to relieve his pain with a fight. A fight with someone who could match him. Like the ones he did with Enkidu at their younger days.

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. This world was nothing without Enkidu. Gilgamesh didn’t know how to really enjoy being alive anymore. Wines, treasures, women, those things could never really make him happy.

Gilgamesh felt his insides and ribs were crushed and they took longer to heal. He needed to replenlish. He had took too much damage. No. Gilgamesh refuse to withdraw. He wanted to kill that man, Siegfried and he didn’t need a reason to do so. 

Suddenly, a familiar presence. Gilgamesh saw the green hair. Enkidu. The one he missed so badly. He one he want to hold more. This Enkidu was no longer his. His stomach was already flat. His insides were cleaned out. And he was attacking Siegfried. 

Siegfried instinctly protected himself and grab on Enkidu’s face. But before he could destroy that head, Gilgamesh cut off his arm and kicked him away. Those red eyes were glaring on him. The king was really mad for what he did. How dare he touched Enkidu!

Enkidu shifted his attention to Gilgamesh and strangled the king and crush his neck. He pushed the king down. Then, Enkidu started to feast on Gil. He ate the king. He bit on his flesh and started swallowing his nody. Brutally, like a monster. He ate his own lover. His body recognized this man. He missed this man. But he didn’t know what to do. He only knew how to eat. Enkidu ate the king whilst crying, shedding tears, and screaming. 

The king could have resisted. A crushed neck wasn’t enough to kill him despite of his bad condition. But weirdly, Gilgamesh didn’t want to. Gil didn’t want to hurt this person even if it was no longer his Enkidu. Instead, he raised his arms and hugged the omega while being eaten to death

Siegfried watched in horror. This was the form of true love which vampires could show. Offering their own blood and flesh to their beloved. They were truly in love with each other. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_“Look, Gil, he has your eyes,” Enkidu held the little bundle on his chest. A very gentle smile formed on his lips. “How cute.”_

_Gilgamesh looked down to their child. Indeed, he was small and cute. The baby’s small hand grabbed on his finger. The king was happy. Really._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	8. (JunaKar End)Stillbirth

It was the first winter Arjuna spent without his family. He looked outside the window from their second story apartment, looking at the white world outside. Usually, he would be playing with his brothers. Building snowmans, igloo, or just some weird shaped thing. A ‘cannon’ they called it.

The eight-years-old felt his heart breaking as he looked outside. His hand touched the glass and it was cold. Arjuna pressed his forehead on the glass as he kept looking outside. He was like that for minutes that Karna felt something was wrong about the boy. The boy didn’t move from that spot. 

“Do you want to go out?” The vampire asked as he looked up from his mangazine. Arjuna looked very sad. 

Arjuna turned back. It wasn’t that he wanted to go out. He was missing his family. The boy frowned and looked down to his feet. Karna took it as a yes. Arjuna was a child after all. Every child liked playing with snow. 

Karna took the small jacket and warm gloves and put it on the child, then, he warp a scarf on the boy and put a pair of soft earmuffs on him. He remembered when Siegfried did the same thing to him long time ago. Karna had believed that Siegfried was probably dead. It wasn’t a weird thing. Vampires or humans, both would die in the end. 

And creatures like them couldn’t die peacefully. They couldn’t die from old age or sickness. Being killed or suicide was the only way to die for purebloods. It was a shame that Karna didn’t get to say goodbye though.

Arjuna was all set. He wore thick enough to play outside. Karna took his own jacket and only that. He zipped fully and that was enough for him. Karna didn’t bought much things for himself. He only got gloves for Arjuna and one scarf. 

The vampire held on the child’s hand as they went outdoor while his other hand went inside his jacket pocket. The snow was quite thick, enough to build stuff with. Karna let go of the hand. The warmth was gone. Now, he put both hands inside his pocket.

Arjuna crouched and started to grab the snow with his hands. He didn’t know what to make. He didn’t feel like making anything. He looked at the snow. He used to randomly make stuff and play snow war with his brothers. Hitting each other with snow.

The little boy didn’t dare to throw snow to Karna. He was still afraid of the vampire. He didn’t want to make the vampire mad and ended up being eaten. But Karna had been staring at him. With those scary eyes. Waiting for Arjuna to make something.

The boy trembled in fear. He randomly made a ball just to please the monster. The default ball and another smaller one on top of it. Then, Arjuna draw a smiley face. At least it was a snowman. 

But the vampire was flat. He didn’t seemed like he was amused and Arjuna didn’t know what to make to amuse the vampire. He remembered how his brother used to make the ‘cannon’ and they will laugh at it.

Arjuna formed two balls and build a cylinder in between the balls. Then, he looked up to the vampire. Karna was still flat faced. Karna was okay and he only wanted Arjuna to play, but they boy keep looking back to him as he build the ‘thing’ which basically shaped like a dick. Karna didn’t understand what the boy was trying to convey by building a snow dick and he didn’t know what to comment on it so he kept his mouth shut.

Arjuna’s heart beated crazily fast as he thought he had offended the vampire. He was so nervous that somehow the snow got into his nose and he sneezed. “Achoo—!”

Seeing the boy sneezed, Karna unzipped his own jacket and put it on top of the boy. He only wore a long sleeved t-shirt under it. But vampires didn’t get cold or fever, so a bit of snow couldn’t hurt it. It was cold though and Karna was freezing as he crossed his arms. But humans could die just from snow and cold. And Arjuna was just a child. Karna had a misconception that human children were so weak that he always overprotectice towards Arjuna.

Arjuna touched the jacket on his head and his jaw dropped as he looked to the monster. Karna just decide to give up his jacket for no reason. _Is this vampire an idiot!?_

And they stared at each other for some time. Only staring, not knowing what to say. Karna was just socially awkward and Arjuna didn’t want to die. The boy waited orders... or something that could hint what Karna would want from him.

And then two people walked pass them. A mom and her daughter. The little girl was drinking the boba-milktea popular at the town. Arjuna looked at them just because they were the only one passing. But Karna thought that Arjuna wanted the drink. So, he took the boy’s hand and pulled him. 

Cu Chulainn was dumbfounded suddenly meeting his old friend out of nowhere, in a t-shirt in this snow, and with a human child. Vampires could still freeze to death, even if they were tougher than humans. “What do you want, brat?” Cu Chulainn eyed the boy.

Karna raised his brows as he looked at the blue haired man. It was a pleasant surprise. Karna couldn’t help but smile. Arjuna was surprised to see the vampire was capable of that. Karna took the menu and hand it to the boy. “Pick one.”

Yes, that was an order from the vampire overlord who owned him. Arjuna had no way to refused. He randomly picked one. He pick the default warm milk-tea. He was a village boy, he didn’t know these kind of drinks.

But the taste was surprisingly very good. Arjuna, sucked the bubbles from the warm drink as they stood next on the stand and Karna chatted with Cu. Karna told Cu that Arjuna was his ‘brother’ above papers and they talked for sometime while Arjuna stood silently, slurping the drink. It was warm. Plus Karna’s jacket was still on top of his head.

The two vampires parted ways after exchanging contact. Meeting an old friend was good. Arjuna rarely saw Karna being in such a good mood. 

The boy stopped on his track and pulled Karna’s sleeve with his free hand. The other one being held by Karna. Arjuna grabbed the jacket and returned it to Karna. 

The vampire’s hands reached Arjuna and rubbed on his head before he took the jacket and wore it back. That gentle hand never change.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Arjuna ran around, just searching for Karna. Another room, another room. This building was fucking too big! Arjuna randomly hit every room to look for Karna. 

He ran downstairs and checked the rooms again. No luck. He explored the whole building. He would be lost if he didn’t memorize the map beforehand. He planned where to go next to save as much time as possible. But it was hard to find a single man in this place. The vampires were getting lesser and lesser. Arjuna didn’t had to fight much anymore after leaving the auction hall. But 

He ran to the ground level and reached the entrance hall. The whole room was filled with dead body. Messed up bodies. The bodies were being scattered around. Everyone was dead except for one. That supposed to be blue silk dress was smeared red.

A single man in the middle of corpse. His hands digging into the bodies, grabbing as many flesh as he could, and shove them into his mouth. His pale skin was covered with red and his cheeks were puffy, being filled with so much meat. He ate and ate more. He pulled off the hand, held it up, drank the blood streaming down and started to bite on the arm. 

The sight was too much horror for Arjuna to look at. No. Not because he wasn’t used to the sight of vampires eating or dead bodies. It was just, Arjuna was scared looking at the man bathe in blood and frenziedly gouging, eating, slurping the flesh. Arjuna had forgotten, that this man was also a monster. “Karna...?”

Karna stopped gouging on the meat. He swallowed the piece in his mouth without biting it. He put down the flesh he was holding and slowly looked to the one who called him. Karna didn’t know how to react. He didn’t want Arjuna to see this side of him. He didn’t want Arjuna to watch him being a monster. 

Arjuna walked to him, stepping on the blood pool, trying to avoid stepping all the bodies and guts laying around. He went to Karna. Arjuna took off his coat and put it above Karna’s shoulder. Arjuna wiped Karna’s face with his sleeve, showing himself a better look. It was still Karna, but his expression was slightly different. The face of a broken man. Arjuna embraced him, tightly, close and warm. “Let’s go home, Karna.”

The bloody hands slowly moved up, hesitating at first. He trembled slightly. Karna hugged back after seconds of considering. “Arjuna...” he could finally called that name after the eternity of suffering and being lost.

Arjuna would like to stay longer and embrace more for their reunion, but he had to remember their location. They were far from being safe. He didn’t know where the others were. They had been seperated. Arjuna didn’t even know if they were still alive or not.

But Arjuna needed to protect Karna for now. The man was being a bit unstable and was slow in reaction. The drug was still on him. In order to drug vampires, they had to be injected in crazy amount. Purebloods had better resistance, so Karna was injected with amount that could kill an the biggest creature on the earth. “Can you run?” Arjuna asked.

Karna nodded. He pulled the vampire’s hand and got up. This time, he was the one who held Karna. He waited Karna to get up and they ran out from the main door. As they ran out, they witnessed two people were fighting. 

Karna stood there in silent shock as he looked at Siegfried and the other man did the same. They stared at one another for a moment until Enkidu came to attack Siegfried once again. After eating Gilgamesh, the monster was getting stronger. He was insanely durable for some reason. The cult had frenzy fed him before this. Making him canibalize as many vampires as he could. It was almost impossible to kill ‘Enkidu’.

Karna was pulled away by Arjuna. He followed the man and Siegfried was left alone to deal with the monster. Karna chose Arjuna.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After the game ended, Emiya was taken by the cult because Kiara Sesshoin was interested in him. Galahad and Yan Qing was unable to take down Ozymandias. It wasn’t that they were weak, they lacked the proper support. At times like this, Galahad really wished Tristan was with him. 

Ozymandias was playing with them until the end. He wasn’t serious on killing them and left them when he got bored, calling them ‘weaklings’. Yan Qing retreated with a disgusting defeat by the order of Elder Yu. The tribe lost two of their members and now only nine of them left. Jing Ke and Liangyu.

That day, two purebloods were killed. Gilgamesh and Fionn died. Cu Chulainn returned safely. But after saving a friend, he lost another one. He said he want to look around for Emiya. 

Karna was still thinking about Siegfried after that. That man was still alive. Karna wondered why he stopped visiting Karna. But for now, knowing that he was alive, that was enough.

Karna closed his eyes as he rest under the covers. Arjuna sat beside him on the bed, wiping the cold sweat from the forehead. Karna wasn’t feeling good. He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. He puked again, vomitting the mix of water and blood as he throw up the remaining of the drug from his body. 

Karna felt pain in his stomach as he rested, only getting up as only to go to the toilet to throw up even more. Arjuna rubbed Karna’s back as he puked more and more. Karna refused to bite on Arjuna. He remembered when he ate the human children meat and when he slaughtered the vampires that tried to eat him. He ate a lot. He killed a lot. He was a monster he loathed the most.

Done throwing up, Arjuna hugged him. Karna was cringing in pain. He grabbed on Arjuna’s shirt and pulled on it. Arjuna held on him for comfort but he couldn’t stop the pain grouging Karna.

Arjuna smelled something metallic. He looked down and saw Karna was bleeding from his lower part. His white sweatpants was stained with red. 

It continued for days. The pain, the vomitting, the bleeding. Days were agonizing for Karna until the day he gave birth to a small lump of meat that didn’t even looked like human yet.

After all of that, Arjuna took Karna away and they were never seen anymore. They lived the rest of their lives hidden somewhere, ignoring the war of the human and vampire-kind.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SiegKar route incoming next


	9. (SiegKar route) Goodbye.

_Thirsty_

_Hungry._

_Need to eat._

_I have to eat._

_More. More. Give me more._

The monster's hands dug into the pile of corpses. He tore off the shirt and bite on the flesh. Organs and guts were delicious. Karna gouged as much flesh as he could. Hungry. He bit on the intestines and ate it. The next woman wasn't that good. She was okay, but the guts from earlier was more delicious. But at least the breast part was special. He bit on her breast and ate it. Breast was so far, his favorite. It's fluffy and nice. 

Karna was drunk in his hunger. His head was dizzy and his sight was blurry. Naturally, his body told him to eat as much as he could to heal. But he wasn't wounded. He was poisoned and drugged. The fact that the amount of drug that could send a few elephants to dreamland was shot into him, and he could still walk around to eat, was a prove of his monstrosity.

When he tore the other breast and was to eat it. Karna felt a rush from his stomach. The lump of flesh fell off his hand and he puked out the things he just consumed. Blood, bits of the flesh all fresh and red. "...Blegh--!!" He throw up the red meat and liquid.

Karna rarely eat. The last time he conciously ate was when he was a teen and that was almost three centuries ago. But overeating was not the case here. Because Karna was still hungry even after binge eating this pile of corpse. It was his body naturally throw up to get rid the drug that was still in his system.

He coughed and throw up more right onto the woman's torn body and the liquid entered her body via the holes Karna had made on her breasts. His body was trembling as he looked down and he was in the middle of just a bunch of dead bodies. Most of them had some parts of their bodies eaten by Karna.

These people were killed by him. Brutally and fast. These people didn’t get much chance to escape. They wanted to eat Karna, but instead got eaten. This was an act of self-defense. Karna was, after all, a monster. He wasn’t even ‘awake’ when he killed them. Basically, he blacked out and had gone berserk for a moment. Vampires tend to be like that when their bodies got shocked so badly.

Still feeling hungry, Karna took that breast lump that fell off from his hands earlier and ate it. Next, he pierced his hand into that woman’s stomach, pulling out her guts and started eating again. He kept eating, devouring the bodies as he bathed in their blood, buck naked in the middle of corpses. The picture of evil. 

Karna digged into the his next meal’s body. Flesh were eaten to the bones. Karna pressed his finger into the eyesocket and gouged the eye out. He was about to put an eyeball into his mouth like a candy when he finally realized someone was watching him a bit further at the double door. Karna looked at the man who had been standing there, frozen, for who knows how long.

It was hard to speak. Karna saw that face of his human lover. Arjuna was clearly terrified, scared, and shocked. Arjuna had never even imagined he would be looking at this sight. For him, Karna was a gentle vampire. Not a monster, bathing in blood of his victims as he ate them.

Karna got up and walked a step towards Arjuna and reached out to him. In response, Arjuna moved back a step and Karna knew what this meant. Arjuna couldn’t accept this part of Karna. He was emitting fear. A very clear one.

And out of sudden, a loud noise of wall breaking down sprang up. Arjuna looked away to the direction of the sound for a second and when he looked back, Karna was already gone.

But if he thought that was the end, he was wrong. Soon, he was found by some vampires and was again, pulled into a battle.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Ozymandias was teasing the two young men when suddenly a man was sent flying into the room. The walls was durable but not able to stop Enkidu from throwing Siegfried. Thankfully, the traveler pureblood’s body was thick. He got up as his back slowly healed. Siegfried’s healing factor was getting a little slower. But he had fought two purebloods and was still alive. That was one hell of durability. Especially Enkidu was insanely fast and hit really hard.

Ozymandias looked at the figure coming into the room from the big hole that was just made. Ozy recognized Enkidu. He couldn’t believe Gil’s beloved mate turned into a monstrous disaster like this. “Oi. Where’s Gilgamesh?” 

Siegfried sighed tiredly as he fix his arm with his other. “This guy ate him.”

Ozymandias was surprised with the news, but it was true. Enkidu totally smelled like the king. Not like the physical skinship smell that lovers do, but this was feasting smell. “Can’t you do anything about it?”

“Sumanai. I don’t think that’s possible.” Just being hit around was hurting enough. Seigfried was out of gas.

Yan Qing’s hands trembled as he looked at Enkidu. He was supposed to be human and yet, here, he was scared with this creature and his cells screamed for him to run. His vampiric nature was telling him to flee now. 

Galahad couldn’t sense it but anybody could tell just by looking at that creature. Enkidu jumped straight to Yan Qing, sensing his fear. The predator instict chose to eat from the weakest prey in the room. After eating Gilgamesh, Enkidu became even more fast that Yan Qing who had mastered in martial arts had no time to react. 

_Impossible... I’ll die._ Yan Qing thought the instant when Enkidu was right at him. The emerald eyes were watching his prey.

Galahad tried to pull Yan Qing. He knew he won’t make it in time, but he had to try. Right a bat when Enkidu almost sank his fangs onto Yan Qing, both the assassin and the hunter were pulled and thrown away. It was a hard throw because Siegfried couldn’t afford any time or to see where he threw them. Instead, Enkidu got him and bit on his shoulder. Siegfried pulled the green hair and sent the crazed beast flying. He lost a piece of his flesh for the cost, revealing his white bones. 

“Run away...” the huge man said with weaker voice. Siegfried himself had started to feel lightheaded. He wouldn’t die from this, but the more he got wounded and the more he lost his parts, he was bound to go berserk at some point as well. And the humans certainly would not survive two berserkers. 

Enkidu was about to get up when a lance was thrown and pierced through his fore head. Another one went into his chest. Cu Chulainn appeared at the doors. Behind him was Emiya, wounded and exhausted. He would be taken away already if Cu didn’t save him in time. He was carrying unconcious Nezha. “Yall should run now. I’ll leave this guy with you for a while.”

Emiya looked to Cu for a second and then he nodded. “Don’t die.” The ex-hunter said to the pureblood as he ran to the hole Enkidu made earlier, with Nezha in his arms. Yan Qing followed them quickly. Galahad, after he bowed once to Siegfried and then he left as well.

“Hoo, I never saw you before.” Ozymandias chuckled as he looked at the blue haired pureblood. A great surprise to see that his pure-kind had more people now.

Enkidu grabbed the lances with both hands and pulled them off. And he healed instantly after the weapons left his body. “Tch. I don’t have bad hobbies like you guys.” Cu talked in annoyed tone as he get himself ready with another lance. Great thing Nezha had a lot of these compact lances.

The battle quickly became three vs one. And three of them weren’t winning at all. All they did was keep attacking, defending, attacking, and defending. Any amount of damage give to Enkidu healed instantly, leaving no traces. While Siegfried was getting slower and slower. Cu was getting pissed off as well after losing a leg. 

“We can’t settle it this way,” Ozymandias complained as he jumped back from the Enkidu’s charge. “We need to dispose his whole body at once. Like that assassin that blew Fionn.” He took a table and threw it to Enkidu. 

And when Enkidu hit the table directly, Ozymandias grabbed Galahad’s sword that was left stuck on the ground and fast enough to cut off his head. He cut Enkidu into half on his abdomen and beheaded him. He certainly had cut the mad beast. But after the blade passed, before the body seperated, he had already healed back and the body was joined again. His blood stained white gown fell off, leaving his lower parts uncovered.

Ozymandias shielded himself with his hand and got that arm of his bitten and pulled of by Enkidu. He ate his arms quickly, even the bones. Ozymandias could only look at his old arm being devoured as he grew a new one. 

Cu’s hair that usually he tied to his back was loose. He lost his hair clip when he evaded Enkidu’s fist. “As if he have any grenade. Shouldn’t have asked the hunter to leave.”

Siegfried knelt in pain as he got his heart pulled out earlier. He was in middle of growing back, but it pained him and the process was slow. Ten minutes had passed and he hadn’t finished growing a proper heart back. But the other reason he didn’t try to attack anymore, was because he felt his sanity was slowly falling apart. And unfortunately, there was no corpse in this room.

 _No... not here... I don’t want to lose control once again._ Siegfried pressed on his head as he closed his eyes. Then, he felt a presence right behind him. Not a hostile presence, but a familiar one. He looked back and the man he longed for was there. 

Karna wore a coat he randomly picked from a corpse. Oversized but better than walking around naked. Karna knelt beside the man and raised his arm, offering blood. Siegfried quickly took it an bite on the pale arms, drinking before he lost his mind and he grew his heart. He could grow a heart by Karna’s little blood. Really, no wonder Enkidu was so ridiculous after eating Gilgamesh whole. 

Smelling the blood, Enkidu charged to them. Siegfried pulled back and was to shield Karna from him, but Karna was faster than him. He quickly got up in an instant and grabbed Enkidu’s head and slam his face to the ground and jumped back, pulling Siegfried. But as if the green haired monster could die just from half of his head being crushed to the ground. His face and half brain returned to him as soon as he got up.

Now, Karna took his part and fought the beast. He was inflicting damage and evading. But like the others, none of his attack worked on the Enkidu. Karna was able to match Enkidu’s speed, but it was just a game of time until his stamina goes down. And Karna wasn’t a stamina house.

Ozymandias smirked. Amused to see the second pureblood omega in history this reliable. Salieri was a planner that he stalked Karna for years to wait for his heat and to capture him. As if anyone can capture him at his normal days. Never had been five purebloods fought in a battle together. 

Ozymandias pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. He put it on his ear until the other side picked up. “Good evening, prime minister. It’s me, Ozymandias.”

Cu’s jaw dropped as he listened to the rich pureblood. He was a pureblood, but a commoner. Calling to prime minister so casually was just crazy. 

“You still owe me a favour from that time,” the businessman claimed. “It’s nothing big. I just want to request some help,” he paused a moment. “I’d like you to drop a bomb.” And he could hear the prime minister choked his drink from the phone.

After minutes of convincing, Ozymandias gave the location of his place after explaining the thing that was happening. It was fine to drop it here because there were far from the city and no civilians would be involved. He closed the phone after he looked at the wallpaper of him, Nefertari and Moses with a smile. “I’ll lure it away. You all should go. Fifteen minutes. Get out from here or die.”

“Oi. Don’t joke with me. You’ll die!” Cu Chulainn protested. 

“This building is mine. I know where and what to do,” Ozymandias said and he moved forward pulled on Enkidu’s hair. “Well then, I hope we’ll meet again at the future.” He jumped back when the best wanted to slash him. And with that, he had Enkidu’s attention on him and he jumped further back, making the monster chase after him. 

“Seriously!?” Cu looked at that door the two just passed. “Tch. Acting like a goodie shoes,” he complained and sighed, but he had some respect for Ozymandias for what he did. Then, he looked back to Karna and Siegfried. “We should go now.” He said and ran away out as fast as he could. For now, he needed to group up with Emiya and the others. 

Siegfried would like to help but he realized he probably couldn’t do anything. He took Karna’s hand and was to pull him, but Karna didn’t move. Siegfried looked to the man. Karna was showing a deep sadness. “I have to look for someone.” Karna said as he looked up to the taller man.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The sky was dark, but the burning building was bright.

Arjuna opened his eyes under the snow. He blinked and he saw Karna, sitting beside, looking down to him. “Am... I dreaming?” Arjuna looked around and saw a huge man behind Karna, a few meters away.

“You’re not,” Karna answered and paused a bit. He smiled slightly to the man he really loved. Karna brushed away the snow on the forehead.“Arjuna, please don’t involve yourself in danger any further. You should go back to your world,” 

The world before Karna came and picked him. The world where he spent with other humans. Where he could live without a worry. “And live a normal life as a human. I believe that way, you will be more happy.” The vampire added.

Yes. That was supposed to be the plan since the beggining. Karna wanted to return Arjuna to the world under the sun as soon as he grow up. This human deserve a life he was born with. Karna, after all, didn’t want to turn him into one of his kind.

“I don’t want that...” Arjuna shook his head as he looked up, he didn’t want to be left alone. “I don’t have anyone, except for you...”

“I’m sorry. But we’re too different.” 

Arjuna sat up and grabbed on Karna’s arms. Their faces were close as they gazes on each other’s eyes. “You taught me how to live after I lost everything. You taught me how to love...” stutters stopped his words for a second. “I haven’t repay you yet.”

Karna watched the face that changed with Arjuna’s age. He cupped on the cheek and pressed their foreheads together. “You’ve done enough. You gave me reason to keep going when I have none. Thank you.”

From afar, Galahad and the tribespeople came running to him. Emiya and Cu wasn’t with them meant they had both escaped. Karna didnMt look but he could hear their footsteps. He pushed those hands off him. “Goodbye, Arjuna. I wish for your happiness.”

Karna got up and started to walk away. Arjuna tried to reach out his hand. His hurting body prevented him from getting up. “No, please,” Tears streamed on his cheeks as he begged. “Don’t go, Karna!”

One last time, Karna looked behind with a very sad smile. And he walked away. 

Under that snow, they seperated their ways. A monster and a human.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After that, Arjuna quit being a hunter and led a quite life. Like normal humans, he stopped looking to the shadows. Ten year. Twenty year. Thirty year. Fourty year. Fifty years. His years as a human was peaceful, thanks to the hardwork of the hunters and the silent vampires. Of course, total peace was an impossible thing. Vampires would always be in the shadows.

Yesterday, Boudica’s daughter, Lannosea came to visit him. She was just as old as he was. They talked about their families, their children and grand children. Her sister had passed away three years ago from cancer. And Boudica had left them when they turned adult. For they do not share the same place. Boudica would rather he daughters see nothing of her world. But, they still kept a good relationship with Arjuna for years. He was invited to both of their weddings.

Arjuna sat at his backyard on his rocking chair. He held a journal he had finished written. He wrote it a few months ago, about his life. His journey that seemed like a seam compared to Karna. Now, he would only wait.

He sat there as he closed his eyes until he heard a footsteps stopped at him. He slowly opened his eyes. Nostalgic face. Karna didn’t change at all except for his hair growing longer and tied into a fluffy ponytail. Arjuna smiled to the vampire who used to raise him. “Welcome back. You don’t change at all.”

“Ah, you’re right,” Karna’s hand moved by its own and patted the now, gray hair. “You changed a lot.”

Arjuna couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact. “What did you do?” 

“I went traveling to places with Siegfried,” Karna said as he pulled off his hand. 

“So, did you bond with him?” Arjuna asked and Karna blushed slightly. It was a yes. After that day, Arjuna was told by Galahad that man was Siegfried. Arjuna somehow could understand why Karna chose that man then. They both live in the same time while Arjuna, even if he became one of them, would still die a lot earlier than Karna. “Got any children?”

“No yet,” Karna answered.

A second of silence. “I see... well, you can take it slow because you have eternity,” Arjuna laughed it off. He had a few of his own and one grandchild that was close to him.

Then, Karna told Arjuna about his days travelling. What he saw, the new people he met, the flowers he find beautiful. The cold mountain, the red sea, the local events at far places. Cu and Emiya were doing well. Ironically, now after becoming a vampire, Emiya decided to be a chef. He also talked a lot about Siegfried in loving ways. 

“I see...” Arjuna was very serene right now. “I’m glad that you’re doing great, really,” he looked up to the vampire and handed his journal. “I want to tell you my stories too, but it’ll be long so I wrote them for you.”

Karna took the book. “Ah, I’ll read this for sure.”

“You better do it. Because I wrote some complaints too.” Arjuna nodded and sounds came from the house. Someone opened the door and Karna was gone in a second. The young lady asked that he heard Arjuna talking to someone. Arjuna could only kept his mouth shut. He did told her when she was a kid, but she totally grow up believing it was a joke.

_Goodbye, Karna. Thank you for seeing me off._

Karna went on his way to meet up with Siegfried. The man had turned into the human children’s plaything even though Karna was only gone for half an hour. A blonde girl sat on Siegfried’s shoulder. “Sumanai, but I am not Mr.Reindeer number two.” 

She pulled his hair and demanded Siegfried to move, and so he did. An ancient pureblood walked around while a human girl pulled on his hair. Karna enjoyed watching them and Siegfried asked him to wait. The other kids took turn on riding him. He had totally became a reindeer until they got scolded for bothering a traveler.

Then, they continue their journey. They hold hands as they walked. Their way was still very long to go.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	10. The story continues

_Karna, How are you doing? I want to say I am doing well, but I sprained my waist a few days ago and it still hurts. Age can’t lie I guess. I am turning seventy-two this year. I bet you’re still young and lively. Purebloods can’t get old after all._

_A few weeks ago, Merlin came just to laugh at me. That guy is still as young and as annoying as ever. If only I can still run around, I’ll go hunt him down for sure._

_The next day after night when you left was a mess. Of course, the thing was swept under the rug and a middle eastern terrorist group claimed it wad their doings. But everyone with brain should know that’s too unnatural because the aircraft spotted that night were Chinese-made. I guess people just don't really care about things that's not in front of them. Melting ice cream got more attention than the north pole._

_I don’t really know what happened exactly. But I guessed you knew something about it. Vampires weren’t in any news about that night. I guess the vampires did something._

_I continued being a hunter for a year before I quit. I found myself unable to shoot anymore. My fingers felt weak when I hold my gun. I couldn't pull the trigger. I helped Bedivere to search for our captain that was MIA. Sadly, we did not found her. I'm sure she was no longer with us in this world. After that, I changed occupation a few times after that. I met my wife around this time._

_By the way, I once made a snow-dick when I was a kid. How come you didn’t comment anything about it? I was waiting for you to say something about it._

_I don’t know what you’re doing right now but I hope you’re enjoying your life as much I do. I don’t know if you’re still with that guy or not. I asked Cu if he knew anything, he told me you two used to be close friends. You should have told me before you left._

_You, vampires are always like that. You, Boudica, Cu and Emiya too, you all left when the time arrived without telling me anything. Must be hard that you have to move around a lot because you can’t get old and people will be suspicious. The vampires I know suddenly all left. But you guys will still meet again somewhere._

_I was quite lonely at first. But as you told me, I returned to my world. I am enjoying my time as a human. Seventy-years must be like a joke to you, right? It’s damn long for me._

_Karna, I never thanked you before. I’ll do it now. Thank you for saving me that night. Really. Thank you for taking care of me and protecting me. Thank you. Goodbye._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Midnight, the moon was full and high on top. Karna closed the journal as he finished to the last page. He closed it and closed his eyes. It was four months ago Arjuna gave him this book. He passed on a shortly after that. As if, he was just staying alive to see Karna once again before he left. 

Siegfried was using Karna’s lap as his pillow. The alpha was taking his nap. They were camping outdoors again with a firecamp. They were on route their next town. Their days had been always like this. Travelling around, stay a few nights at the town or village, and then went on again. They could go to big cities, they did went there a few times. But Siegfried had to disguise himself if he wanted to walk on big streets, wearing glasses and hoodie. 

The hunters had stopped chasing him. After Galahad, there were none who ever fought him directly. And being hidden for more than fifty years had made his search cool down. He didn’t cause any troubles so, the hunters kind of forgetting him and focused on bigger matter.

Karna put down the journal next to him and his hands went to play with Siegfried’s hair. Brushing them gently, touching the tips. They had been together for the half-century. And Siegfried had been loving him the whole time. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After that night at the auction, Siegfried took Karna to the safe house of his patron, Da Vinci. The legendary artist who had created masterpieces. He... She was very rich for all of the art she had created. Truly a patron of art. 

She was a good friend of Siegfried and had been for a long time. She was saved so many times by him as she was found out to be a vampire. Nowdays, she used new identity and had changed shaped into a woman. She was really happy to see Siegfried had found his treasured person. Though, a bit worried for Karna’s condition. She prepared a room for them to stay.

Karna was sick for days and couldn’t get up. With the bucket next to him, he throw up the remainind drug in his system. His fight with Enkidu was a forced one. 

Siegfried explained to Karna that while he still remembered Karna’s existence and his feelings for the omega, he had forgotten most of the things about him. If Enkidu was Gilgamesh’s reason living, Karna was Siegfried’s. Even when he didn’t remember how he looked like, his voice, or what kind of person he was. The feelings of being loved lingered. The warmth and the scent, Siegfried remembered it very well.

The alpha held on Karna’s hand as he laid so weakly on the bed. The scent of Karna that Siegfried smelt when he was being put at the auction, when Salieri cut a bit of his neck, that was clearly a smell of a mother. But after three days, that scent just completely went away. Replaced of the scent of deep sadness. Karna didn’t cry, but his scent was. Siegfried was down because of this smell as well. 

Karna was sick because of the drug, but that was halfly. He was able to fight well even being heavily poisoned. He was being sick because his body was depressed. Despite of the circumstances, Karna couldn’t hate that life. The loss grieved him. And on top of that, he was still sad over Arjuna. 

Karna couldn’t lie. He had fallen for that human over the years. But for the sake of both of them, this was the best thing. They had to go seperate ways. But Arjuna’s fearful expression when he saw Karna eating, it kept flashing in his head. He didn’t want Arjuna to see him like that.

Siegfried held on Karna’s hand with his both. The big hands clasped on Karna’s pale hand. “I’ll wait until you’re ready to give me the answer,” Siegfried spoke and closed his eyes. It was expected. He had been gone for so long. It wasn’t strange that Karna develop feelings for other people. Siegfried truly felt very lucky that Karna had not bonded with anyone else in these years. No. Even if he did, Siegfried would still love him.

He continued. “I can’t imagine myself with anyone else. When I was alone, I thought about you and I could be myself,” he paused for a second smiled sadly. “I was lost and very lonely without you.”

Siegfried was clinging on his small hope of finding Karna the whole time. That little, unclear hope was his everything. That was his only reason living. His light. Many times he thought about killing himself. But this feelings kept him at bay. “That’s why, I hope you can accept me again.”

This feelings wasn’t all about love. It was Siegfried’s loneliness accumulated of an endless journey, the many goodbyes he had to bid, the many sadness he had to shoulder. Karna, for him, was his salvation. The one who wouldn’t leave him by time. The one he could be together with in their long, long, never-ending journey.

Those eyes were looking down at him with desperation, it was saying ‘please, don’t leave me’ and was filled with immense blue. Karna’s lips slowly parted. “You never came back. I waited... the calendar ended and I lost count of the dates...”

“Sumanai, for leaving you like that...” Siegfried apologized.

Karna raised his other hand and touched the man’s cheek. “I thought you were... I’m really glad that you’re still alive...” these words were truth. Karna never forgot about this man. Just a little, tears welled in his eyes. He blinked and they came down.

Siegfried personally fed Karna over days until he got better. Constantly staying by his side, holding his hand. And when he got better, they went on their journey together.

Siegfried took him to places he had went before, the ones he really liked. He showed them to Karna. The aurora, the mongol plains, the himalayas, the flock of goats under blue moon. Their travel was a slow one. There was no need to rush anyway, they had boundless of time.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

As a human, Moses had reached his end. Today, he was having his funeral. The priest read out prayers while Ozymandias and Nefertari stood the closest to the coffin. They people took their shovels and started burying. 

Nefertari tried not to cry. But the sadness was too much and her smile she forced out fell, replaced with crystal of tears. Her years coming out like water fall and she couldn’t stop them. Ozymandias raised his hand and cradled her into his arms. He smiled to her and tried to calm her, telling her it was inevitable.

She would, eventually, leave her husband as well. Her time was just a bit longer compared to Moses, but one she couldn’t run away from. As she though about Moses, and herself, she cried more. Ozymandias would be very lonely after she left. 

She could only hope he would find her replacement later. As she wasn’t able to accompany him forever. If possible, someone who shared the same time as him.

But, unlike Gilgamesh who fell into pit of hell for losing Enkidu. Ozymandias had long accepted the reality. Probably, the thought of losing Enkidu never passed through Gil’s head, that was why he was truly devastated.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Live of the purebloods were too long and lonely, filled with goodbyes and emptiness. To their friends and families, not being able to die from illness or time. This was like a curse itself.

There were ancients whom had lived for more than a thousand years. Ozymandias, who was apparently still alive after the bombing incident because he meant what he said. And then Siegfried who was a traveler and a hero to his people. 

Both were famous and well-known, well-respected in the vampire community. After the death of Gilgamesh and Enkidu, these two were the central of vampires. The living history of their kind. Until this guy showed up.

The guy who everybody thought was dead just showed up again after three hundred and fifty years being gone. The man who used to cause ruckus and had a big battle with Gilgamesh and Ozymandias. Solomon reappeared in the history page.

While eight-hours a day sleeping wasn’t really that necessary for vampires, naps were still needed. Some vampires sleep like humans out of their habits as a former human, some sleep for luxury for the relaxation... and then there was this guy who straight up slept for hundred of years. Only waking up to drink from random people closest to the forest cave he slept in. And then he went back and sleep again. While he didn’t need this much sleep, he need to pass the eternity somehow.

In hibernation mode, vampires could slow their heart and metabolism, causing them to save energy. That was why Solomon only needed to get out from his cave once in a month. Sometimes more, because he was too lazy to move. Lately a bear and her two bear children had been coming into his cave. Solomon didn’t care and the family didn’t bother with the pureblood as well.

Everything was good until he realized the forest he was in had been turned into a sanctuary zoo and he got out from his cave and humans were surrounding him, watching because his cave was supposed to be a bear cave. The bears was next beside him and they both stood together as a boy pointed to him, asking his mother why a human was there in the bars.

And the worse at it, it was the Sunday where TV people came to take videos of the bear. Live. And so, Solomon’s existence came to light. The ancient pureblood walked out from his cave with sleepy face and drolling mouth, next to a bear and the reporter lady dropped her mic. 

Solomon look at the humans and though there were so many food. His stomach growl and he wanted to bite on them. But it was tiring to eat them all. Imagine that he had to chase them one by one to finish them all so that he wouldn’t be known as a vampire had tire him already. So he casually walked back into his cave and the humans called the authority.

The vampires quickly took actions. They sent people to retrieve the pureblood before the police could arrest him. Because hell, their piece of history just went on TV like a joke.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Holmes was watching his animal channel at the morning. He was bored. His game with Moriarty went as a draw. That old man kicked the bucket before they could declare anyone as the winner. In the end, both of their plans didn’t went as they planned. 

Holmes listened to the reporter lady as she talked and the bears were behind her, in front of the cave when a certain pureblood emerged from it. Hair messy, old fashioned clothes and raggy, yawning as he came out. He stood there and looked at the camera for seconds and he went back into the cave. Holmes was too shocked that he smiled at the screen like an idiot.

Somewhere else, Merlin almost chocked to death on his lasagna when he saw that clip of it on video streaming site. That giant lazy ass pureblood cat was, apparently, still very alive. And he had became a meme. Merlin was here for the memes, not for this!


	11. Another fun day

Solomon was returning to his sleeping spot behind a big rock that hid him for hundred of years. He had just laid down and was about to close his eyes when he felt so many vampire presence around him. The humans from before were gone. But there wasn’t a slightest smell of blood. They left because they were asked to leave by the staff. 

Not that Solomon know, he had been too long in the cave that he hadn’t updated his database for three and half centuries. He didn’t even know that he had been recorded and had turned into an internet meme. All he knew was the human were wearing weird outfits.

Solomon counted as he crossed his fingers. _One, two... five... nine, twelve, fifteen, seventeen. Hmm..._

They were waiting for the ancient pureblood to come out, but their presence weren’t hostile. Solomon sighed as he got up again and the bears ran inside the cave. Solomon touched the mama’s bears head, patting her before he left the cave. The bear family had been his friends for some time.

Slowly, Solomon emerged from inside the cave. The vampires stood outside the bars except for one that was kneeling in front of the ancient pureblood in respect. “Solomon-sama, we’ve come to escort you to safety.”

Solomon looked down to the young man with red eyes. The young man bowed down his head, not daring to look up to the great living legend. Just with the smell and the look, Solomon had enough to conclude that this young man was Siegfried's kin, turned by his blood directly. “I need no protection from you and your men. Go away.” 

The young man finally raised his head, revealing a pair of ruby eyes. “My lord, I am fearful to tell you this. But you existence had been revealed to the humans in the whole world,” Sieg informed him. “They will arrive soon. I’m ordered to bring you to safety for that sake.”

Solomon wasn’t even amused a little bit. “What can humans do even if they know?”

Sieg gulped, sensing that the pureblood wasn’t pleased with him. “My lord, human civilization had improved so much. They could easily kill our kind with their weapons,” he explained the summary. 

But the pureblood took no interest or thoughts in his words, he walked back to the cave. Sieg certainly wouldn’t dare and he wasn’t able to take this pureblood by force. So he rolled his brain, trying to find something that could change the old pureblood’s mind. And one fact passed Sieg’s head. “Enkidu-sama was killed by the weapon of the humans in one blow. That’s how dangerous they are!” Sieg said, hopefully.

Solomon was stopped for a second. He looked back at the turnblood. “Is that words of you the truth?”

Sieg bowed down once again. “Yes, my lord,” but now he regretted saying that. Sieg realized just now that he might had triggered a murder weapon if this pureblood decided to kill the humans because he found out his kin being killed. 

The pureblood looked into the dark cave. Human eyes shouldn’t be able to see what was inside, but since he was a vampire. He could. He was looking at the mama bear and her children and she looked back to him. She looked afraid of the vampires outside, but was very fine with Solomon. He was the grandpa bear. “What about the other purebloods? Are they well?”

Sieg feared if he would anger Solomon, but the pureblood didn’t indicate any anger pheromones. So, Sieg decided to answer the question. “Lord Vlad, King Gilgamesh and Lord Fionn have also passed away.”

"Siegfried is alive, isn't he?" 

Sieg looked up to the pureblood at the mention of the name of his blood-parent, surprised and confused on why Solomon suddenly asked of him. Ancients were always a mystery, they were vampires but their senses just seemed too different from the former humans. But, it was a pleasant surprise for Siegfried to be mention here. Sieg just nodded and smiled. "Yes. He's alive and still traveling like always."

"I see," Solomon walked back to the cave. "Give me some time." He said and proceed on bidding his goodbye to his bear family, petting three of them, and hugged the big mama bear. Sieg could only watch in silence and awe while trying not to laugh. Because the mama bear was huge and Solomon looked very cute'. And then, grandpa bear said his goodbye to the bear family, and left with Sieg and the rest of the men. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

In the middle of colorful tulip field, the smell of fresh air and the scent of tulips brought by the wind, Karna closed his eyes as he breathe into the nice feeling and Siegfried watched him. The alpha never missed a day of his Karna daily appreciation day. He would always spend his time watching his treasured person at least twenty minutes a day. Karna's expression was very calm and content. His longer hair, tied into a ponytail seemed very soft as it flow with the wind. And while Karna enjoyed the smell, Siegfried fell into his daydream as he stared more, looking down at the man at his left side. 

Karna smirked as he caught his mate red-handed again watching him. He raised his hand, caressed Siegfried's face, tilted his feet and kissed the man. Karna always needed the extra centimeters to be able to kiss him. That kiss woke Siegfried from his daydream. They parted slightly and the man pulled his lover into another kiss before Karna could back himself. Their kiss lasted three seconds.

"Sumanai, I just can't hold back." Siegfried apologized with a smile that showed no guilt or remorse, in fact, he looked too proud despite of apologizing. His sorry meant nothing at all.

Karna chuckled lightly. He stopped tilting and their height difference returned. “Sumanai, me too,” He apologized as well and looked around. At the flowers, at the scene. It was serene. “Your hometown is beautiful.”

“It wasn’t like this when I was a child,” Siegfried said and remembered his hometown. It might be more than a thousand years ago and his had lost most of his memories. But his hometown, he still remembered them, though not completely. “It used to be more...” he stopped at the middle.

He remembered his father too, even if he no longer remember his face, but his words and personality remained in Siegfried’s memory. What he lost were mostly visual memories. “Sumanai, I don’t remember exactly how it was, but I just feel it was different.” 

Sensing that Siegfried was a little bit down, Karna held the bigger hand. Just a small gesture to cheer him up and the man smiled, even though his brows were still frowning. “Thank you.” he said.

The two held hands and watched the flowers. Just that. Their journey was simply to enjoy and see what the world had in it. Though in Siegfried’s case, he watched the flowers and Karna back and forth. Halfly, because Karna was attracting him with his scent. It wasn’t yet his heat, but very close. The scent started from two weeks before the heat, and it gradually grow stronger. Karna had started to let out the slightly sweeter than usual scent, signaling his body was ‘ready’. The heat would come by tonight or tomorrow. But this scent was enough for Siegfried to had thoughts of embracing Karna the whole two weeks. But of course, he was still holding back.

Half a century was long but that was not going to make Siegfried less interested with his mate. Sometimes, he still had hard times controlling his desire. And being bonded mates, it made Karna more susceptible to Siegfried’s pheromones. Sometimes when Siegfried got really horny, he could subconsciously released ‘that’ scent that caused Karna to go pseudo-heat.

Siegfried could only say sorry after they finished afterwards. Thankfully, pseudo-heat didn’t last long. But still, it was basically indirectly forcing Karna to become submissive for sex and Siegfried didn’t like it at all. And when it was close to the heat, especially. Siegfried could force the heat to arrive earlier if he released too much pheromones. He tried to tone it down, but sometimes it just went above him.

After spending some time watching, they moved on. They walked to the city for a bit. Siegfried pulled his hoodie on and wear his fake glasses. Karna smirked at the view. That glasses only had one purpose anyway. He had seen Siegfried wearing his glasses a few times, but since they mostly venture into wilderness, this sight was always refreshing. 

“You look good with that glasses,” Karna praised his mate. Watching the taller man with slightly titled to left head. 

“Thank you.” Siegfried thanked.

While they easily walked beside the humans, some vampires were alerted by their presence. A fucking mythic pureblood couple. The turnbloods were naturally fearful and respectful to the purebloods. The two tried to be the friendliest they could be so that no turnbloods would be scared of them.

They went to the center to look at things. They sat at the fountain plaza and look at the people. There was an elderly couple. Both walking with canes. It was so heartwarming to watch on them. If they were humans, the could grew old together. But due to their nature, they could only die the cruel way filled with despair. 

And not long after sitting there, just watching people, a cat came out from and it sat on Siegfried’s lap. Now he couldn’t get up anymore. The people had come and went away, passing them after an hour. But the cat was still there, now curling and sleeping on the man’s lap. “Karna... please help me...” Siegfried begged while Karna standing in front of him, holding his hand.

“Sumanai, there’s nothing I can do,” Karna said and shook his head, regretfully. But he actually enjoyed the sight of Siegfried hopelessly became a cat slave. “Sumanai.” 

They waited for another half an hour but the cat didn’t seem like getting up soon. It woke up once and only meowed at Karna, and sit there like a boss. But the sky was getting darker and they want to leave now to get a room before night comes.

Karna tried to slip his hands under the cat to move the majestic cat, but the cat moved on before he could pick the cat up. But at least Siegfried could move now the cat has left his lap. Finally. The cat had gave them some pity.

Then, they went to the motel after some walk. By nowadays people’s standard, it would be a long walk. But for them, this was a short one. They checked in with their fake IDs. Because Siegfried had patrons and connection many vampires, he could easily ask for it. Plus, he was technically a living bloodbank. Many people would pay sweetly for little of his blood.

They went to their room and the first thing they did was dropping their bags, undress, and went to the bathroom for a shower. After they were clean, Karna went into the bathtub. Warm bath in their indoor stays was his favorite thing. Meanwhile, Siegfried was washing their laundries on the sink. 

Karna watched the man’s back from the tub. Siegfried’s back was wide and very strong. But he seemed lonely as well. He had Karna now, but there was still a feeling of loneliness that lingered. His long past filled with separation and his hundred years of searching had left a lot of unseen scars on him. The unspoken pain and silent whimpers. Siegfried could only bear them for the rest of his life. 

Watching that back made Karna want to protect him. Siegfried was strong for no doubt. He could handle pretty much anything. But, Karna still wanted to protect him, from his fate, from his own self. Siegfried was just a wounded beast, but a very kind and gentle one. One that was the most misunderstood with it’s wounds never healed. But they were starting to hurt less because of their bond.

Karna got up from the tub and walked to the man, hugged him from behind, resting his head on the shoulder. Siegfried looked back a glance. He said nothing. This was enough for him. This had made his heart so warm as he continue washing.

They took the hanger and hung the clothes at the shower curtain bar. They got out from the bathroom and left the door open. Then, they went to bed straight like that, naked. A good night sleep in bed, under the covers. They cuddled and closed their eyes, driting into sleep.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Siegfried opened his eyes and light had entered the room from the window and glass door. Birds landed on the balcony fence and the cold morning air filled their room. But it was only the air that was cold. Karna was burning.

The omega sat on top of his mate, looking down with red cheeks and lustful eyes. That lewd expression, Karna licked his lips as he looked down on Siegfried as if the alpha was his prey. 

Siegfried looked down and saw Karna was hard. And his thigh was sticky. His heat made him so wet and ready. Being all wet and sticky, Karna took the alpha’s huge cock, positioned it under himself. He sat down and it entered him. He took the cock slowly. “Haa...” he let out little sound of pleasure as the cock was fully inside him. He slowly stirred his ass, enjoying the wide thing filling him. So good that more juices came out more. The wet sound was erotic.

Being given this sight, this overly sweet and lewd scent, Siegfried couldn’t hold himself anymore. His instinct awoken and he wanted to dominate now. He sat up instantly and pushed his omega laying down on his back. The cock that had left him for a split second was shoven back into him. Quick pushed inside, deep and hot. Karna could feel how the cock inside him had gotten a bit bigger compared to his normal size. Heat pheromones made Siegfried rock hard. 

Siegfried started to move as looked down to his omega’s erotic face. Mouth wide open, sheepish wet eyes, reddish cheeks, sensual voice of his gasps as Siegfried thrusted. Siegfried bent down to kiss him, shoving his tongue inside Karna’s as he moved in and out in a quick pace. Only to get even more faster and faster and even more. The wet sound from his hole was getting louder alongside the pace. And so was the sound of Siegfried’s thigh slapping onto his ass. 

Karna’s whole body trembled from his hole being ravished, but his hands embraced his mate despite of being so weak. But he wanted the alpha to be closer to him. He wanted more of his scent.

“Ahh... ahh... haaa..!! ahh!!” The pleasure made his whole body powerless, and his mind was sent to nirvana and he came while Siegfried was still fucking him roughly. Red marks were created as Siegfried bit him lightly on his pale skin, but they didn’t last long to leave any mark. 

Karna was feeling crazy good. His heat made him very sensitive to touches that when Siegfried grabed on his dick and stroked it, it made him cum again. Being touched at front and having a huge cock filling his hole, it felt amazingly good. _Amazing! Amazing! Ah! So good! More!_

Siegfried kissed his cheek, trailing down to his neck and licked the pale flesh, opened his mouth and slowly sank his fangs onto it. Karna’s taste on heat was different, drinking his blood at this state was basically taking in high dose of aphrodisiac. Which make Siegfried even more passionate thrusting in and out the omega. 

Deeper, deeper and deeper, Siegfried pressed his cock inside, seeking the closest to Karna’s core. He thursted a couple more times and Karna could feel the cock had penetrated him into his womb that it caused him to scream and his mind go blank as he came once again. Right there, Siegfried released his seeds inside his mate.

He kept his cock plugged inside like that as Karna circled his arms on the wide back and bite on the shoulder. Exchanging blood was what vampires do for intimacy. Something they do when they had sex too. 

After Karna was done sucking the ecstasy, the cock that was still hard inside him move again. Starting again the cycle. It was just like earlier, rough, quick, sending Karna to another surge of orgasm as they fucked again, with the same amount of lust, passion, and desire. 

Siegfried let out a heavy grunt as he held on Karna’s back, raising him up a little and embraced him so tightly as he ravaged the hole. The juices leaking out from his hole dripped down to the sheet without them realizing. Karna was overflowing in ecstacy. His hands clawed to the back violently as he felt the cock were throbbing inside him and not long after that, Siegfried came again inside him. Filling his core with more of the seeds.

Siegfried looked down to the man in his arms. Karna was so powerless and his mind was still high. His body twitched a few times and Siegfried could feel Karna’s walls were pulsating around his dick. Proud that he had made his mate feeling so good, Siegfried kissed him again.

After a few minutes of being in Siegfried’s arm, Karna opened his eyes and gazed to his alpha’s blue eyes. He smirked and stirred his ass around. “I want more... can I?” Karna asked with super lewd and sexy voice, smirking as if he was challenging. The cock that had just calmed down got hard again. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was night time again when they were done. Karna was laying on his right side, resting his head on Siegfried’s left thigh as he slept soundlessly. Siegfried pulled the covers up and covered his mate up. Then, he grabbed on the TV remote at the end table next to the bed. He turned on the TV and checked what was on it while his left hand gently ruffled trough Karna’s snow white hair.

He pressed on the next channel button. He wasn’t interested so he switched channels. Next, next, and then he got to his news channel. The one he defaultly watch just because keeping up to date to human world was important. 

Some news about tornado disaster that stroke somewhere far, a panda in local giving birth and the baby would be send back to china, and then lastly, the female reporter talked about a up rising internet meme titled ‘the caveman’ and the meme video played. It started with a funny modern day song.

Siegfried’s jaw and the remote fell as he watched the video.

.  
.  
.


	12. What’s that?

The smell of shock woke Karna. He opened his eyes right in front of his mate’s dick. Well, that was nothing to be surprised with. He looked up to Siegfried, still sleepy, but he was concerned with the sudden change of emotion. 

Karna realized his man’s attention was taken to the TV, so he checked what was on it. It was a man beside bears. What was wrong with that. “Siegfried, what’s wrong?”

“No... that’s my old friend, Solomon...” Siegfried said, still in shock. In both bad and good ways. His old friend he last seen around three centuries ago had become a meme. 

Karna sat up and watched the clip as well. Solomon’s body and the bears were cropped and the background changed into outer space. The music was catchy, as expected from nowdays meme. 

“Do you think he’s okay?” Karna was truly concerned now. Considering the fact that man was a pureblood like them. He might be hard to do anything now because everybody recognized him.

Siegfried frowned but he also was trying to not laugh because the memes were actually funny. “I think he’s fine... he doesn’t give a care about the world and probably will go somewhere for a long nap again.” He said while facepalming. 

Karna hummed. “If you say so.”

“Sumanai, go back to sleep,” 

But now Karna was awoken, he didn’t feel like returning to sleep. He nuzzled on Siegfried’s neck and embraced him. Then, he licked on it and give himself a treat. Siegfried brushed and smelled on Karna’s hair as he drink from him. 

After the treat, Karna licked his lips and looked seductively on his mate before he kissed him, pushing his tongue inside and pinned him down. Siegfried hold on Karna’s waist, and then it went back and grope on his ass. 

They could still have some more fun until tomorrow.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They stayed in the motel for another day before they left. Karna’s heat hadn’t yet totally subsided, but the scent wasn’t that heavy anymore. Even so, that smell was still inviting. Thankfully, they had bonded so this scent was only exclusive to Siegfried so there was no fear of others being attracted to Karna. They went to the train station and looked at the map board.

“Where should we go next?” Karna asked as he looked to Siegfried. The alpha in glasses was always a good view.

Siegfried looked at the man and hummed. “I am fine anywhere. Do you want to stay in a town or go to somewhere natural?” He said and they smiled to each other as their eyes met.

They discussed and decided to hit a little town, stay there for a few nights and then go straight to the mountains. They bought their tickets, and ride it. They sat across one another and Karna looked outside the window. Siegfried was doing his Karna daily appreciation stare again. He stared at his mate, still hopelessly in love with him. His feelings had never changed for hundred of years.

Back then when they hadn’t bonded yet, Karna needed to seclude himself for a week because his smell would attract anyone. It took Karna thirty-one years to convince Siegfried to really bond with him. This was actually just their second heat together. The first one didn’t produce anything that time. Even if it did, they could never know.

But Siegfried was relieved by that. Because the man was afraid. Siegfried was afraid if he did impregnate Karna. Making his love suffer was the last thing the would want to do. And the fact that Siegfried’s mother died because of him, added more fear into him. He remembered well how lonely his father was. 

In that period of uncertainty, Karna patiently waited. Despite of how bad his heat was, because he had a desired alpha right near him but refusing to touch him. He had to pass four heats alone, locked in a room. Siegfried understood what he did was very cruel and selfish. Refusing to mate Karna on his heat, but had sex with him on normal days. It caused Karna longer heat because his body desired to be bonded. 

But Siegfried was a big coward. Karna talked to Siegfried about it, gave him enough time to settle what he feared. And their first heat together was a total disaster. Siegfried was unable to control his own pheromones that caused Karna to had his heat came way too early. And on top of that, it was very violent and too rough that Karna passed out and not remembering a single thing. After that, Siegfried could only apologize as many times as he could.

The whole time, Karna was very gentle and understanding that Siegfried felt truly blessed. While Karna did talked about wanting to bond and having a child, he never forced it. He didn’t even talk about it when Siegfried felt uncomfortable. Karna was the gift from the sky itself. Siegfried couldn’t stop staring at him. 

The wind blowing inside give Karna’s untied hair some motion. The messy and umkept back-length hair were usually tied into a fluffy ponytail, but it was wet because he was just out from the shower when they checked out. So he just left them flowing down.

Siegfried flinched when Karna had caught him staring again. “Sumanai,” he just apologized again. Though he never meant it because he would stare again the next day. 

Karna glanced away, blushing, he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. “I don’t mind it, but,” Karna’s eyes rolled back to his mate. “Tone that smell down... I can’t walk around like this.”

“Sumanai,” Siegfried awkwardly nodded and tried to look at the people in the train. Damn. Karna’s was just too beautiful and the sweet scent lingers. It made Siegfried want to embrace him again despite of had done it so many times last night. Maybe they shouldn’t have checked out yet. They could still had one more round. 

But the peaceful air the had suddenly were shifted into an alert when the felt a presence of omnious vampire was walking closely behind Siegfried. _What is that? How come did we not notice until now?_ Siegfried got up and seated himself beside Karna’s left side that was further from the window. He put his hand above Karna’s shoulder, naturally protective of his own mate.

A woman in buddhist nun dress came to their seat. She smiled to them as she sat across them, on the spot that was Siegfried’s. There wasn’t any hostility coming from her but she was too creepy. She put her hands on top of another above her thigh and suddenly her cheeks turned red, and her face shows perversion as her smile got wider as she smelled the purebloods’ scent. 

“Haa, you two just did it so many times right? Ahh, sorry. I suddenly got wet when I imagine about love making between mates,” She said with light voice as she rubbed her thighs together. She bit on her lower lip and gulped. “Ah, how arousing...”

Siegfried looked at her and pulled Karna closer to him, now with both hands. Since she eyed at Karna with that lusty looks. Siegfried was sure that she was interested in his mate. “What do you want with us?” He asked. 

She laughed lightly while she kept eyeing at Karna with eyes of pervert. Karna was clearly disturbed with her interest, but maintain his flat face. “Sorry, I forgot my manners,” she apologized and showed them her namecard with both of her hands. “My name is Sesshoin Kiara. Coincidentally, I am on this train as well so I decided to say hello.”

That name rang in Siegfried’s head. “What’s your business with us? We have nothing to do with the chruch or the cult.” The alpha started to let out annoyed pheromones. Karna beside could sense how Siegfried disliked this woman, now after knowing her being the cult head, his disliked turned into annoyance. Vampires would normally go away as soon as they felt this signals. But she wasn’t intimidated a bit. 

This woman and her cult worshipped the omegas. Their religious worship includes group sex of the cult members with an omega as a form of purification. By releasing inside the omega, their sins were passed into the omega. And after the omega was filled with too many sins, he will be replaced with a new omega. Those who had used Enkidu, a pureblood omega, they had been cleansed to their souls.

“Karna-sama, if it’s possible, would you like to join our religion? You will save many souls from misery of life,” The woman offerred as she spread her arms like a messiah. 

“Not interested.” Karna aswered flatly.

“What a shame...” Her smile dropped. “I apologize for disturbing both of your intimate time. I just felt both of your presence and I can’t help but want to greet,” she bowed her head a little before she got up from the seat. “Please enjoy your day.” She said and left after looking at Karna once more.

Karna’s eyes followed as she walked away and go to the next carriage. “Do you know her?” Karna asked as Siegfried took off his hands off and sighed.

Siegfried shrugged in discomfort and looked at Karna in concern. It just felt like Karna was in danger. “I’ve heard a little... they do nasty things to omegas. Pease be careful.”

“Ah,” Karna nodded. “I will be.”

They continued their travel and a few days later, Siegfried picked up the signs of a new life.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Solomon looked at confusion at the thing in front of him. A black thing with windows, a man was sitting inside. Holding a round shaped thing.

“Solomon-sama, please enter the car.” Robin requested as he opened the door for the pureblood. 

But Solomon stared in silence for a moment. He examined the car, tapping his finger on the metal and it was hot. “What’s this?”

Robin scracthed his hair, thinking that this ancient was really time lagged. This was why one mustn’t spend more than twelve hour sleep a day! “This is a car. A kind of carriage.”

“But where’s the horses?” Solomon had been looking around but he see no horses.

Now, Robin rolled his eyes. “This thing uses engine, therefore there’s no need for horses.”

“What’s an engine?” He asked almost like an innocent child. If only he wasn’t an ancient pureblood that had lived who knows how many years.

Sieg stepped in to help. “Solomon-sama, please ride in. We will explain on the way.”

Solomon didn’t move a bit. “Explain it here.” He seriously said and they could feel he meant it.

Now, they would spend the next two hours explaining how a car worked. And the ancient kept asking them more questions that they reached the fossil parts and had to explain where the gas came from. With the help of internet and the wikipedia, Robin also learnt somethings he didn’t know about cars. 

“Therefore, it’s faster and more efficient compared to the old carriage,” Sieg explained very well, troughout. He even brought the speed comparison to convince the pureblood. Robin sighed, finally. They reached the end of the explanation. “That’s why, please enter the car.” But the ancient was curious now.

Instead of nodding and go into the car because he already got enough answer regarding the engine carriage, Solomon added another question. “What’s that rectengular thing you kept looking into? Why is it shining?”

And all of the men sighed at the same time. That would be another three hours. They probably couldn’t go home by tonight at this rate. They could only hope the ancient wouldn’t ask anything more after this.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	13. Wrong

He was originally an orphan in a minority group. Due to the custom, children out of wedlock were abandoned. He was fed only by the kind passerbys, like a beggar. But even so, he wanted to live. He strifed as a child in the hell.

Suddenly, the country that was plunged into civil wars. It was seventy years ago. His small town was raided by the troops of both sides, taking all their food supplies and things, leaving them in famine and then a plague of cholera strikes.

To die from might sounded stupid at that year, bt they were in civil war and there was no help for them. They were left to die. 

The people around him died one by one. The ones whom were still healthy enough had already fleed when the soldiers came. These few people stayed behind were poor people. The bodies were left in streets. 

The nameles boy sat beside the old man’s corpse. He was also caught by the illness and died. The ten-years old boy was already dying. He had puked out all the liquid in his body. He knew he was going to die, but despite that, he wanted to live. He wanted to be free. 

The boy dragged his feet and walked on the street. He fell flat on the ground. He bled from his nose. But he was kept alive simply by his desire to live. _I want to live!_

On the verge of giving up, a man appeared in front of him. A huge man. The whole town was dead. The only living human was this boy alone, and he was going to die soon. The boy weakly grabbed on his leg and begged. “Help...”

Seeing that small human begging, Siegfried couldn’t refuse. “Do you want to live?” The vampire knelt down at the boy. The boy nodded.

Siegfried cradled the small human. He bit on his hand, and he shared his blood with the human. The blood dripped into the boy’s mouth. One drip, two, soon the blood streamed down faster as Siegfried pressed his own hand.

Next, the boy screamed. He screamed as he felt his head splitting. His throat was burning. He felt as if his body was being torn into pieces. He trasshed so violently that Siegfried had to hold him so he didn’t roll on the ground. His legs kicked around the air. His hand clawed on the dirt. He screamed and tears streamed down. He thought he would die there. There was no hope and he accepted his fate. He closed his eyes and fell into the darkness.

He certainly didn’t expect to wake up once more. He woke up under a hoodie cloack Siegfried wore. He was outside the town. But the man wasn’t there. The boy was alone beside the warm firecamp. But the bags were there, so the man wasn’t leaving him.

He sat up and his body didn’t feel pain like earlier anymore. In fact, he felt really fresh. His grip was strong when he tried. Next, being a curious child, he stood up and run on spot. Trying his legs. He felt his legs was so strong so he jumped. He jumped a few meters above and landed on his back. Right beside the fire, thank goodness he didn’t get burnt.

The boy heard footsteps but when he looked to the source, the man who saved him was still quite far away. His ears became really good, and his sight as well. He sat right on his spot like a good boy when the huge man returned. “Seems like you’re okay now.” The man said and sat down at the fire.

The boy smiled so widely. “You saved me! Really thank you!”

Siegfried saw the boy’s enthusiasm, he smiled slightly. “What I did to you could a curse instead of a help. From now on, you will experience a lot of hardships,” He said as he looked to the fire. “So hard that you might think death is kinder.”

The boy looked at Siegfried, not understanding what he meant by that. “What do you mean, sir... what should I call you?”

“My name is...” there was a slight pause. “Siegfried...” he introduced himself, with a name that he was called so many times with by the people he didn’t remember. He had no way to know if this was his real name or not. But since everyone called him this, he just took it as his name over his lost identity. “What’s your name?”

The boy was silenced a moment. He looked to the man and then to the starry sky above. He had no name. He had no parents that would name him. He didn’t know how to introduce himself. He thought and thought. “I don’t have parents to name me... that, can I borrow your name, if possible?”

It was a surprise. A bad one. Siegfried felt sorrow for this boy. He was the same with him. One with no place to belong. “Okay.” Siegfried gave him the permission. And so, the boy started to call himself Sieg.

Sieg realized how sad this man was. That eyes were so void of any kind of happy emotions. Even his smile seemed very hurt. The air around this man was so melancholic and heavy. It was clear that this man, Siegfried, had lost everything. He was left with nothing in this vast place. And no matter how many new people he met or what he did couldn’t fill his void, the hole in his chest. 

The only times there were a bit of feelings showing was when Siegfried talked about his ‘significant’ person whom he didn’t even know who. The feeling of longing and love was expressed when he spoke of this person. He wasn’t even sure if this person was a vampire or a human, and could be dead by now. He had been searching for two and half centuries. In a search filled of despair. The search probably wasn’t to look for the person anymore, it was the only thing that kept Siegfried going. 

Sieg was a bit shocked at first that he could no longer eat human food. He, at first, didn’t know he was turned into a vampire. His first meal was the old man’s corpse that died next to him yesterday. It was a disgusting first meal. Nobody like to eat from sick corpse. After that, Siegfried offered him his blood. 

Siegfried taught everything that was essential for survival. He taught him how to fight and hunt. But underlining that he must not kill humans indiscrimately. They went a few trips to a few human towns together. After making sure that Sieg wasn’t bloodlusted when he was around humans, they went on their own ways.

Sieg wanted to live between humans. He liked humans despite of being treated badly since his birth. He bid Siegfried a good bye, and the man left to continue his journey of search.

Siegfried was his hero. Sieg was eternally thankful to him. But there was nothing he could do to repay his savior. Sieg could only hope that Siegfried could really find salvation in his endless life by finding his treasured person.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Since Gilgamesh had passed away, Ozymandias had been actively seizing the remaining power. While the rests were divided by influential turnbloods, the house of Yagyus and Einzberns had their hands on the power scale. While the turnbloods in general respected the purebloods, these families hated their control. These two families were mix of vampires and humans altogether, co-existence in a family bonded by 'real' blood. For them, the purebloods were just 'useful eyesores'. Useful for their blood, but annoying for their power.

Surely, they wouldn't do anything bold that would offend the great purebloods, but these people were unwillingly being ruled by purebloods. While, King Gilgamesh was still alive, these families were put under pressure because they could rebel anytime. But now, they were free to gain more power. Especially with Fionn and Vlad were gone from the picture, the only pureblood that was really had power in the underworld was Ozymandias. This past fifty-three years, Yagyus and Einzberns had been very passively opposing Ozymandias. Without his partnership with Gilgamesh, subduing these two wealthy elite families was a challenge, not to mention there were lesser vampires as well. 

The reason why they would want to guard Solomon was of course, to control him. A living pureblood bloodbank under their control, what a great idea.

Solomon was brought to the mansion of the Yagyus. The Asian clan's living space was Japanese traditional house, but the insides was modernized while retaining the traditional senses. Solomon was looking around the whole time because it was so different from the last time he saw the world. Some things just made him wonder, like the golden cat with moving hands. _How did that work? Why did it move? Is it that an engine too?_

The pureblood were led to a room for him to rest and change. Because his attire was raggy and he hadn't bathed for a long time. Robin stayed in the room and few maids in kimono entered. They had brought him new outfits and requested the pureblood to take a bathe. Since he did felt grungy, he agreed on it. A bath would be nice.

He was led into a traditional style, big bathroom. It was modern bathroom, but the wooden design made it looked very classy. The maids turned the whirlpool on and the tub was filled. Solomon watched the water goes up, and when the maids were about to close, the pureblood called them.

"Wait," Solomon said as he looked to the maids. They had almost closed the door if the ancient didn't call them.

And that 'wait' had made Robin inner-mentally cursed. Just not this again. And Sieg wasn’t present so he had to explain this himself. No. Just no. Robin didn’t sign up for this. He was supposed to be a bodyguard, not a tutor.

"What can I help you with, my lord?" one of the maid innocently asked as she smiled politely. Thinking that the ancient might want help to brush his back, or just wanted a woman's company. After all, he had been sleeping for a long time. He might want to hold a woman in his bath. She was ordered to serve him in this task as well.

"Where did the water come from?" he asked innocently, looking at them with a confused face. His hand pointing to the tub. Things nowdays was full of mystery. Solomon never fet so intrigued and interested in the world until now. The future had arrived for him.

Robin sighed as he looked at his wristwatch. Here goes another three hours of explaining. 

Meanwhile, Sieg was reporting to his master, Yagyu Munenori. The old man was tending his sword. His sword was one of his body and being a vampire was just an enchancement to his sword skills, not the opposite. “I told you to bring him here as soon as possible. What caused the delay?”

They spent eight hours of explanation until the night just because the pureblood kept asking. And being a overpowered creatures, they couldn’t force him. They bodyguards ended up spending that precious of hours explaining, and then another hour on the drive. Which was another session of explanation because the air conditioner was interesting for the ancient. 

Awkwardly, Sieg explained to the head of Yagyus about the curiosity of the just awoken pureblood. “That was what happened. Munenori-sama ordered us not to offend him, so we had to answer all his question.”

The old man wasn’t angry. He was always level headed while keeping his charisma on top. He used cotton on his sword, wiping it carefully. “I see. So, what is he doing now?”

“We’ve sent him to his room. The maids should be tending him now,” Sieg answered. He was silence as he watched the old man.

The old man seathe his sword. He got up and put it back on its’ pedestal. “Go back to him. If there’s anything, report to me. Don’t let him leave.” He said as he returned to his cushion. 

Munenori picked the tea cup that had been sitting next to him since he started tending his sword. It was of course, not tea inside. The cup was just for aesthetic purpose. Being a vampire doesn’t mean one should stop acting like a human.

Sieg bowed and excused himself. He closed the shoji-door and went to Solomon’s room. The reason why he worked for the Yagyus was because they support the co-existence with humans. And their clan was still majority humans. They didn’t like indiscrimiate killings and above that, ironically, this clan was the founder of the hunter association. The people with swords were hired by the king to kill vampires and their archivement made them official.

Amakusa Shirou was a child of their branch family, which was how he ended up with the chief of hunters. Though, their control had been once taken over by Nero’s clan, the Yagyus had returned on the chief seat once again. Yagyu Jyuubei was the current association chief. 

Sieg believed he might found something if he work for this clan. For this clan had been taking care of the balance of two worlds. There might be some way to really change this twisted world. In a way there vampires could live not as a ‘wrong’ existence.

He walked back to Solomon’s room and found the ancient was still in his raggy robe instead of going to bath and Robin was explaining to him how the water pipe works. Sieg could only facepalm again. This job was truly hard.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

—————

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Another year passed quickly, the two were still travelling until recently.

But they decided that they had to settle down soon. They had options on where to settle on, but it was the best to ask for Da Vinci’s opinion first. She was the smartest genius after all. Siegfried felt he needed her opinion before he could decide. He was worried about a lot of things.

They spent days en route to her mansion but Da Vinci wasn’t home. The servant let them in and sent them to the guest room after calling her master. Karna fell asleep almost instantly as soon as he took off his clothes. Lately, his stamina bar dropped very quickly. Da Vinci arrived a week later and instead of giving the advices, she told them to just stay in her mansion instead. 

They were not so sure because they didn’t want to bother her, but she told them she wasn’t stay here much anyway. She had too many properties that she switched places very often, especially when she felt like creating some masterpiece. And she kept buying more properties too.

“I don’t stay here most of the time, so you’ll be my housekeeper too!” She jokingly, not so joking said. 

“Sumanai for all the troubles.” Siegfred apologized, but he was very thankful at his friend. Karna was sitting close next to him at the sofa. Their closeness showed just how intimate they were. Siegfried was very protective of his mate. 

“Hehe. That gold bars you give me back then already paid for this~” she said with a V peace sign and a grin. “Just stay as long as you want and anytime you want.”

It was three gold bars, two kilograms each. Some vampire nobles gave him for his labours. Since he technically saved them at the world war back then. He didn’t need those golds but then he gave it to Da Vinci because he needed money to start life a new when his life just got destroyed and he could no longer make art because of his identity exposed. 

Thanks to Siegfried personally escorting him to the next country and gave him the golds, he escaped the hunters. There were so many people that Siegfried had helped as well. He just like helping people. 

“Plus, it’s better for you to stay here,” She said and was really concerned as she look to Karna, remembering when she first saw him. It was great to see him well now. “Just be friendly with the servants!”

Karna hummed pleasantly, nodded. His messy untied hair motioned slightly as he moved his head. Then he spoke, “Thank you, Da Vinci.”

They exchanged a bit of talk about their lives so far. Da Vinci was still making more art as it was her passion. And she was out of the country when she got the call of them coming. She quickly returned just to see them. 

After the chit chat, she left again. She wore her shades, waved to the couple as she ride on her sport car, and went away at high speed. Not giving a care about anything else.

“Our lady is always like that. She only stay here sometimes.” The old lady vampire said as she stood behind them. She was the maid since the last time they stay here. She had gotten quite old. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoin Kiara and a few members of her cult met up with their supplier. Two omegas were captured and were brought for them, for the sake of the cult’s ceremony. Kiara opened the silver suitcase and shower them the cash inside.

The supplier was a man in white suite, Antonio Salieri, whom were still very well alive. He took a stack of the cash and checked the money. They were real. “I’m pleased to have business with you.” Salieri said as he took the suitcase. 

Salieri’s lackeys pushed the tied omegas for the cult members behind her. The cultsmen grope and smell on them. One licked the omega for early tasting. But stopped because Kiara scolded her for that, saying that the omega would be shared with everyone else so he mustn’t enjoy him first.

“I’m looking forward for the next goods.” Kiara said politely and thanked the supplier. The cultsmen thrown the omegas into the backseat of the car and they sat at the left and right side, so the omegas couldn’t escape.

They returned back to their hidden temple at the middle of nowhere. The omegas were seperated, one was thrown to the cells for later use. The other one was brought to the prayer hall. The big hall room was closed tight. There were no lights from outside. The room was illuminated by hundreds of candles, making the room yellowish orange hue. The hundreds of cultsmen had waited in there. All were naked and were expecting her.

The ceremony started with Kiara bathed the omega with holy water at the stage. Her clothes were ripped away and Kiara splashed a bucket of water above her. The poor omega, Matahari was doomed as she look at the men in front of her. Looking at her hungrily. 

It was even creepier when Kiara sat behind ber and grabbed on her arms. She licked her cheek and two cults men hold her legs and spreaded them open, revealing her private part to the men. Then men grinned at the beautiful woman, such beautiful hole that would take their sins.

Kiara had her fingers trailed down, from her stomach, going down there. Kiara started to play with her clitoris while her legs were still being bounded by the two men. It was uncomfortable, but it was the natural response of her body. Kiara teased her as the men watched. And then, she shoved two fingers and scissored the inside. 

She scissored for some time until Matahari really got wet from it despite of how much she hated this. Kiara took the fingers out and licked it. The she spoke to her devoted followers. “Come, we will cleanse our sin tonight.”

The ceremony started with the most serior member, an old man who had been a follower for two centuries. He got up to the stage and he positioned himself in front of her. With her legs and arms held back, resisting was the last thing Matahari could do. 

The old man grabbed on his dick and pushed it inside her. And he started to fuck her. “Praise our god! Praise lady Kiara!” He screamed as he cried while he fucked her passionately. And then he came inside her. With this, his sin prior to this had been cleansed. The other members were also crying, praying and screaming maniacally. Praising their gods.

“Goddess! Thank you for saving our souls.” The man who fucked her said. Thanking her for being his sin sponge. “Ah! Goddess!” He screamed as he released inside her, he stayed inside for a few seconds, praying, and then he pulled out.

Another man fucked her, he pushed his dick inside and started to thrust quickly, he came quick and shot his seeds inside her and then, another man took his turn, another came. They ravaged her hold horribly. She could only scream and cry as she know she would be used by hundreds on men tonight. All came inside her until she was overfilled and the cum drolled out from her hole, and yet it wasn’t done yet. 

Her hole being used non-stop. Only a split second after a dick came inside, it was pulled out, and another dick was shoven inside again. It was no longer her own juices that kept the inside sticky and wet, she had long lost the little pleasure Kiara started her with. It was all the semen that kept her wet.

Another man came and left, another man shoved his dick inside her again. One more shoved his dick inside and started to thrust. It was so bad that she felt her hole so sore and hurt. But it was still on going. So far, she had only service seventy men.

The ceremony ended and the cultsmen left. The ones left inside the hall was Kiara and a broken Matahari. She laid on the wooden floor, eyes wide open but looking at nothing. There were a bit of tears left from her crying earlier. She was empty. Her mind had been devoured. The cum kept flowing out and forming a puddle under her ass. 

Kiara undressed her self. She pulled off her veil and took off her dress. She sat on top of Matahari.

Kiara loved her followers. Therefore, she would prioritize them first. Once they had all been cleansed, then it would be her turn. She didn’t mind to be the last. After all, she was their savior after all.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I use the ponytail Karna since chapter 9(the last part). Before that, it was the usual hairstyle. 
> 
> But he didn’t always keep it on ponytail. Still beautiful tho. ‘,;^)


	14. Prying Eyes

The maid and the gardener were the only servants in the mansion. The old man gardener would go out once a week to the market to get their ‘food’. Other than that, no one left nor anyone came.

Karna and the old man gardener were tending the garden behind the mansion. It was quite weird at first and the gardener was nervous because Karna was supposed to be an important guest. But the pureblood insisted on helping him because he liked plants as well. 

Two of them were cutting off the branches to keep the bush in shape. And as they tend the garden together, the old man would talk to Karna about his past. Like a grandfather would talk to his grandson. Even though Karna was actually older than him. But Karna was fine with it. He liked to listen to the old man’s stories.

He was a soldier at war back then, stationed to guard the little town at north. But since it was far from the battlefield, they were never attacked. Thanks to that, the soldiers had bad habits of going drunk or just leave their post. 

One day, they were attacked and the enemy soldiers passed them and reached the city behind them. But the casualities were mostly properties and buildings. The people had enough time to evacuate thanks to a mysterious person fending them off, and that, without killing a single enemy soldier. “My incompetence made the enemy pass the line. I had already lost hope. But, my family managed to escape.”

Karna could easily guess who was the mysterious person. Even until here, Siegfried’s heroic stories continued. No wonder so many people respected him. And he had more than a few blood-kin. Most were people he saved from death. He didn’t mind sharing his blood to save people.

“After that, the enemy kept marching towards the capital. Many civilians were killed and instead of saving the people, the king ordered earth scorching. Fields were burned and more people died. My leg was blown off too, and I thought I was going to die,” the old man’s face saddened as he spoke. His hands had stopped working. “I kept screaming for help but everyone was busy fleeing. But Siegfried-sama came and he gave his blood to me. This life is thanks to him.”

“He turned me and a few of my comrades and saved the civilians. After that, I went to look for my family,” He smiled slightly and then he continued working again. “Though, I couldn’t find them anymore. I want to believe they had fleed... well, it’s all in the past. I am a gardener now! Siegfried-sama introduced me to Lady Da Vinci, and she hired me.” He said and laughed at the end. It was a saddening laugh. 

“I see.” Karna sighed lightly and returned to cutting the plants. He too, had stopped because he was too serious on listening. 

“Then, I meet my wife and we’ve been here for a long time,” The maid was his wife. They met here and had been together since then. Turns out, the wife was also one Siegfried brought here. She was a civilian at the war and was cought in the battle. But she was already a vampire at that point. They started their relationship here and probably, would end here as well. For they were getting old. “This mansion is big, it’s great to have more people!”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

White christmas was outside. Outside the window was pure white. The snow was thick and the air was cold. The fireplace in the room was lit. They had been staying at this mansion for half a year and this place was very comfortable and classic. There was nothing but peace and monotonous daily life. But they liked it.

Siegfried sat on the bed, legs crossed as he enjoyed Karna’s hand on his hair. Karna was behind him, being shorter, he had to kneel so he could look from above, to properly tie Siegfried’s hair. Those long and slender fingers brushed onto the gray hair, combing it gently and then, tied it into a ponytail. A long one and more fluffier than his own. Karna couldn’t stop brushing on that ponytail. 

Siegfried’s hair was way thicker and fluffier than Karna’s. But it could get tangled if he didn’t wash them for days when they were at the wilderness. Siegfried usually didn’t care much about his hair so it was Karna who combed them daily. Taking care of his lover’s hair had turned into a hobby. 

Their eyes met as Siegfried looked back and they smiled to each other. They always do. Then, Karna hugged him from behind. Hands circled on the alpha’s chest, pulling him close. Karna kissed the man’s cheek and then rested his forehead on the board shoulder. Siegfried touched Karna’s head as he closed his eyes, enjoying their moments together. 

There were no need of words for them to express their love. They sat there in silence for minutes, just hugging closely, enjoying each other’s company. Until they both sensed a foreign presence on the mansion’s ground. And a moment later, someone knocked twice on the main door.

A few seconds later, the old lady maid was right outside their door. A knock was not needed. She already know that the purebloods had noticed the presence. She was just there to infom them that it was their guest. “Siegfried-sama, Karna-sama, there’s a guest looking for you. The guest said that he is Karna-sama’s friend.”

Karna raised a brow, finding it a bit weird that someone claiming to be his friend. Because he didn’t had that much friend. Just a few. Most of his friends were Siegfried’s friends.

The couple left their comfy room and went downstairs. A familiar man was standing right at the main door. The maid didn’t escort him to the living room, since she felt he was too weird. It wasn’t something weird, Merlin often got confused as a human. 

“Yaa~ long time no see,” he said and waved cheerfully to the pureblood couple. He watched Karna and examined his old client carefully. The rumors were true. The scents were there and while it was hidden under thick dark gray sweater, the stomach was showing a little. Since vampires’ took longer, Merlin concluded that size should be about a year and a few months.

It had been a circulating rumors for sometime, that Siegfried and Karna had concieved after spending half a century together. The pureblood couple who could be sighted time by time by the vampires as they travel around, hadn’t been witnessed for some time. Karna and Siegfried were famous for their affection, any vampires that could see that at one sight. They were never witnessed seperately. Always together wherever they go. And as Karna walked closer, Merlin could listen to the second heartbeat coming from him. 

Karna looked at the halfblood. He never had expected him when he heard the claim ‘friend’. He surely didn’t expect to see Merlin since he left. Karna wondered how this man know he was here and what brought him coming over. 

“Merlin, why are you here?” Karna asked, not exactly please seeing Merlin here. Siegfried stood behind Karna, closely, protecting his mate as he looked at Merlin.

Merlin laughed lighty and awkwardly, seeing the protective alpha that would ready to tear him into pieces if he dared to do anything funny. Siegfried wasn’t spreading hostility though, but he was just releasing cautious pheromones. Natural reaction from any alpha with a mate bearing his child. Seeing them, reminded Merlin to the late king and his deceased mate. Those two were quite a show.

“I’m just here for work~ and seeing my old friend at it,” the halfblood said and he put his hands into his breast pocket. He pulled out a letter and handed it to the couple. “It’s an invitation.”

Karna took the letter, he opened it up and read it together with Siegfried. It wasn’t a letter they want to read. It was an invitation to the yearly auction, yes, it was addressed to both of them. Not to Da Vinci or just Siegfried, which meant Karna was already acknowledged by the vampires as a pureblood elite. Probably because he was Siegfried’s mate. If it wasn’t because of Siegfried’s presence, Salieri would for sure try to capture him again and again.

Disgusted, they both were so done with this. Karna’s had got his life fucked badly once by these people, he wouldn’t want anything to do with them. Siegfried still hadn’t totally forgiven them either. What they did was too much to just be forgiven. They simply wanted to live in peace and not dealing with these people.

Even after Karna was saved, he needed years to recover from the trauma and fear caused by them. Siegfried had to put his whole effort to support Karna, calming him down when he woke up from his nightmares because he felt immense guilt for what had happened. Even though, it wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t stop blaming himself. There weren’t any tears, but Karna wasn’t able to smile or enjoy things for years. But the scent back then was saying he was constantly in distress and sadness.

Karna quickly closed the letter, put it back to the envelope and returned it to Merlin. Cold eyes looking straight to the halfblood, pissed off. Siegfried was the one who reject the invitation directly. “We will not go.” He said.

“Figures,” Merlin took it back and returned it to his pocket. “Anyway, your seat will be reserved if you change your mind~” the halfblood said in cheerful manner.

He said his good bye, but he glanced back at Karna before he really left. His driver had been waiting for him at the car. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Ever since that day Merlin came to see them, people had been coming to see them. More precisely, to see Karna. And they came with many gifts. Grade A blood and meat, expensive golds, silks, mostly everything good.

Karna woke up in his warm bed at the middle of night on two am. His room was warm thanks to the fireplace. He blinked twice as he yawned. He noticed there were noises coming from below. He sat up and sighed. He was uncomfortable with these people.

A few turnbloods were right outside the doors. Siegfried was talking to them, politely asking them to leave. But they refused. The weather, the cold snowy night didn’t stop their wish to see Karna. They were already freezing out there. Even Siegfried himself felt cold, but he just felt not right to ignore them outside. And these turnbloods weren’t just the normal turnbloods. They were nobles and elites. They had been asking if the news was true or not and about the due, about Karna’s condition.

“Siegfried-sama, please let us see your mate. Just a look!” The vampire noble insisted.

Just like how there were turnbloods who hated purebloods, there were also those who admire them, believing that purebloods were the pinacle of their race. And the news of the pureblood couple expecting was a great news to them. Finally. Karna was a celebrity now. At least to the pro-pureblood vampires. They return everday just to see Karna. Siegfried had to deal with them every single day. 

“Sumanai, my mate doesn’t like to be seen by people,” Siegfried tried to refuse again. He had refused so many times. “Please go home.”

Karna decided to get out from his room and go downstairs. He stood behind the doors and the vampires had noticed his presence there, as well as Siegfried. He put his hand on the door knob, at first, unsure if he should do this or not. Siegfried had told him to just stay in the room and let him handle it, but it wasn’t getting anywhere.

So, Karna opened the door and revealed himself to the people. He hoped with this, these people would stop coming and leave them alone with their peace. The vampires smelled the scent and watched him. Confirmed what they wanted to see with their own eyes. One lady gasped in and clasped her hand in admiration. They were really delighted to see him. 

Karna went back inside after he let them see him. He had given what they wanted. At least with that and another hour of shooing effort by Siegfried, they finally left. 

But even if they left, the gifts never stopped. Sometimes, they would still visit. Again, Siegfried had to deal with them. The maid and gardener had nothing to do with it, and they couldn’t do anything anyway. The elite vampires just yell at them if they refused to comply. Only Siegfried could deal with these people.

But with all these attention aimed to Karna, there were others as well, who had eyes on him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	15. Turning Point

My days with you is filled with warmth and splendor. You always shower me with uncountable affections, day by day. There isn’t a day you miss on looking at me with that loving eyes of yours. You collected the broken pieces of my past and patiently fixed me.

At times when I am unable to keep going, you waited for me, beside me. You held on my hands the whole time as you waited. You were never disappointed at me despite of how weak, indecisive, useless and coward of me. Only you. You loved me not for my blood , my fame, nor my power. How can I not love you?

I do love you. From the bottom of my heart. I love you too much that I have no words to convey it. My feelings are too overwhelming. Every morning, when I open my eyes, I see you by my side. I can only think of how lucky I am. Ah, what had I done to be blessed with this happiness? I can’t help but look at your sleeping face.

I love your fingers when you brush my hair. I love it when you noticed my pain, you always embrace me from behind, protecting me. I don’t have to say anything, you noticed all my worries and anxiety. You never told me to ‘be strong’. You chose to be strong for me.

I love holding you. Your thin and slim body, your pale skin and hair, pure as snow. I love them all. I love kissing you. I can never get enough of embracing you. I love your sweet voice when we made love. Your sweet cry, moans and gasps are the most lovely melody. I love your smell when you were feeling good. It makes me feel proud of myself. Our last night was amazing like always.

I do love you. Truly. But this feelings is my selfishness. This attachment and affection are for my own sake. I am a pathetic man.

I want to love you. I held you every night, yet, I refuse to bond with you. I caused you pain because of my own cowardice. I was afraid to hurt you, yet I hurt you more for that.

I left you for a long time because of my own mistake. When you had finally found someone else to replace your heart that I once broken, I came and took you away. I destroyed your life with that man. Even though you truly loved that man, I forced you to chose me. You knew that I was no longer capable on living on my own. You had to bond with someone as worthless as me. I’m sorry.

That night, when I saw you embraced that man, my chest was burning in jealousy. You were weak, wounded, and hurt, yet you hold on him with your whole might. I ended up hurting you even though we had finally met again. ‘That human will die long before you and will leave you alone. He will bring you nothing but sorrow.’ I told you that, implying that I am the only one who will not leave you. Even though I already did it once. I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop my self from saying that. I hoped that you will leave him. I hurt you for that.

You looked back to me while cradling him. You noticed my true color and said nothing about it. I don’t know what made you chose me. Was it because of pity? Guilt? I know you were truly in love with that man. But it doesn’t matter. The reason isn’t important at all. You are important

I’m sorry. I know I am unworthy of you, but I’m not letting you go. If one day you decide to leave me, I’ll definitely prevent you from leaving even if I have to hurt you again.

I’ve hurt you so many times and I will keep on inflicting more pain on you. I love you, that’s why. I’m sorry. Please forgive me.

I watched as you breathe soundlessly, that slightly parted lips of yours were so cute. You’ve been sleeping more nowdays, so I’ve got the chance to watch you more. I am happy but I am also afraid. You are still okay now, but what about later? I end up thinking about the worst. Sorry. 

You slowly opened your eyes. You blinked a few times and then you looked at me. That smile of yours as you caught me staring at you again, it was beautiful. You are my sun. “Good morning.” You said and gently touched my face.

“Good morning,” Now that you’re awake, I can kiss you now. I had been wanting to do it since earlier. 

Your hands played with my hair as we exchange morning kisses. It felt good. Your scent is warm and gentle. You wake up well this morning and hungry. You’re consuming for two, it is understandable. You held on my back and bite on me. You are so gentle when you pressed your fangs into my flesh. Even though I’d rather it be hurt. You drink too little too, I know you’re still hungry, but you stopped and lick my wounds clean. You treasure me too much. 

Sorry. How can I tell you, that I love this much? I have no idea.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
—————  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The autumn was getting close to an end. Marking the second year, Karna was getting a little bigger compared the last time Merlin saw him. The belly was getting rounded and was very visible now. His movement had gotten slower too. Karna had gotten weaker. The enigmatic halfblood had arrived for work and to visit his ‘friend’ again. He had came a few times to deliver letters, documents and other annoucements.

He was invited inside to the living room and was served some blood-wine. It was the gift from one of the noble. They really like to gift things on regular basis. Even the shirt and pants Karna had on his body were given by them. The special made that could stretch according the body size. Perfect for Karna. The pregnant pureblood was really treated like a treasure by these people.

Merlin was sent here because he know Karna personally and the nobles asked him to report to them on how he was doing. Basically, his job had kinda turned into just ‘be Karna’s friend’.

“Actually, the nobles are splitting into two groups. The pro-peace nobles and the senates who want a reformation. It’s quite messy in there,” Merlin spoke as he smiled. He looked down to the blood in his glass, motioned as he moved it in circular manner. 

“The elders are thinking to make Siegfried the new vampire king. Leaving the king spot empty for half century had led to this. The vampire senates had been taking too much power and also anti-pureblood.” He continued.

Merlin titled his head slightly as he looked at Karna who sat across them. They were alone in the room. Since Karna wasn’t replying, Merlin continued speaking. “Late King Gilgamesh was a tyrant, but he did a good job in unifying the vampires. There’s almost no internal conflict,” he said as he grab on the wine bottle and refilled his glass. “But since he died, it’s been messy inside without a figurehead. Vampires are old fashioned, aren’t they? Haha. Well, they are old people after all.”

Siegfried was not at home because lately, he had been pulled back into the vampire politics. Despite of him trying to avoid this, he just couldn’t. He had been spending less and less time with Karna, only coming back sometimes. Karna was starting to feel lonely and his body didn’t had Siegfried’s smell anymore. Even though this was supposed to be the times Karna wanted to be clingy the most, Siegfried wasn’t there.

Siegfried had been working hard to prevent the conflict and had been trying to build a peaceful relationship with the senates. The situation was getting worse. There might be a war incoming. Not one with humans, but a war between vampires themselves. Ozymandias wasn’t helping at all because he hated the vampire senates, especially Yagyu Munenori and Jubstacheit von Einzbern, and was openly antagonistic towards them. The pro-peace faction was strained with him, therefore they asked Siegfried, their only hope, for the help. They needed a king to unify the vampire-kind once again, not the one who would fasten the war. The elders had been actively persuading Siegfried to take the title but he refused. Being a king was the last thing Siegfried would want.

The holy church saw Karna as a threat to their religious beliefs, but right now, they couldn’t touch him. Because they were the enemy of the vampire senates. They had gotten too strong that the chruch was starting to get uneasy with them. The chruch wanted to maintain balance and therefore currently neutral. But they would prefer the war didn’t happen as well. Because the wars between vampires could bring human world’s economy into a crisis. Siegfried being the figurehead at the moment meant the holy chruch wouldn’t try to do anything funny... at least for now.

“I see,” Karna sighed. The air was a little chilly, so pulled his cardigan together. The news were getting grimmer everytime he got updated. Even though he and Siegfried only wanted a peaceful and quite life together. But either way, there wouldn’t be peace if the war began. “Which group do you belong in?” Karna asked to the half-blood vampire. Looking at him with the cold eyes, his trademark.

Merlin emptied the bottle as he poured himself the last glass. “I’m at neutral zone for now. Both sides are my clients and I pass the messages from one another. But my current boss is Salieri. He’s kind of on both sides for now.” He said and then he drank. Merlin would only side with the fun side. So far, both sides seemed too boring for him to be in. If only Moriarty was alive, maybe things would be more fun. That man knew how to spice things up.

Karna wasn’t enthusiastic or please when he heard that name. But his face was still flat as always. He didn’t need to show his discomfrot in front of Merlin. Karna never fully trusted this man. This half-blood was like a wildcard. Useful when used right, but can be very dangerous. “I see.” 

Merlin finished his drink and put down the glass on the square coffee table at his front. “Well then, that’s all for the chit chat today. I have to go back—“ he said and got up from his chair. “You better take care of your body~” he grinned and walked out from the room as he waved. 

The maid escorted him out from the mansion. He entered the car and left.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sieg waited in his car at the midnight street. The street he chose was one a bit at the city edge that nobody would come here for no reason. He waited for another ten minutes, and a woman with long light hair entered the car. She sat next to him. 

“Good evening,” the woman greeted just to be polite. She was Annastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. She looked like the last time she went on public when she was still the queen monarch. Now, she was just a vampire. Her looks had matured quite a bit, but she was still the same Annastasia. She still retained her regal air.

Thanks to the help of the prime minister Lord El-Melloi II, she could escape her assassination. An actress that was quickly hired for the play was actually to be her double. That was why the shoe size and height were specified. They were paid highly to be killed. 

Sieg took out a mapbook from the pocket behind his seat and he handed it to her. “This is the whole data.”

Annastasia checked the contents and it was the right data she asked for. Those were datas about the Yagyus’ private income, which members of the clan were vampires, their schedule, travel routes, and the list of bodyguards that was hired by the family, what they were armed with and the amount of ammos the had. “Thank you for this. What are you going to do next?”

Sieg frowned down, and then he looked outside his window. “I’ll stay there. There’s still things we need to find out,” he said and paused a moment. “Anything new about Mr. Holmes whereabouts?”

Annastasia shook her head and her face was saddened. “We still don’t know where he is since he disappeared four months ago.”

“I see... I’ll try to dig some more information,” Sieg said as he wore his seatbelt. He was able to get all of these information because he had been working for the Yagyus for a long time. They were not suspicious of him when they found out about a spy in their ground. Sieg was just the perfect man to spy on them. “Please deliver that to Siegfried. I’ll see you next time.”

Annastasia nodded. “Thank you. Please be careful.” She said and Sieg assured her that he would be fine. She thanked him and get out from the car. She walked back into the darkness of midnight. She had gotten used to the life of the creatures of shadows.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It had been days since Merlin’s last visit. The snow had started to fall. Karna was sitting on top of a ladder, hammering a nail into a board to cover the hole on the cellar’s ceiling. 

The old maid looked at him, worried. “Karna-sama, please leave this for my husband and come down. He will do it when he came home.” She begged.

“This isn’t a problem.” Karna assured her as he continued hammering. Siegfried could scold him later... that if he could find out. That man had been always overprotective when he was around, not letting Karna do a single thing except for tending the gardens. Now he wasn’t around, Karna could do everything and help with the chores and other stuff. He didn’t even mind climbing to the roof.

He got down from the ladder, closed it and went to the storage room, a small square room seperated from the mansion. The old maid had asked him not to do it, but he insisted it was fine. 

He put the ladder back to its original place and returned back to the mansion. He closed the main door and walked up the stairs. Until the middle way, he stopped and sighed, looking back to the door. He wished Siegfried could come back to him soon, but it was all a thin hope. 

He continued climbing the stairs. Then, he felt presences of vampires circling around the mansion. Quite a few of them, maybe around twenty. Karna was certain they were not here to visit as he sensed all the hostile intent. And there was one presence that was especially disturbing.

Karna quickly ran to old maid who was cleaning the living room. He grabbed on her with his right arm. He opened the window and jumped out. 

As expected he already had company as soon as he jumped out. A few vampires dressed in buddhist monk outfits, they were attacking him. Karna moved his legs as fast as he could, he jumped passed them and go into the woods.

He was too focused with running that he didn’t look at the ground and stepped on a bear trap. It instantly crushed his legs. Karna let go of the old maid.

“Run now.” He said and opened the trap, freeing his leg. It healed but now, it left fresh blood that could easily be smelt now. He tore off that part of his pants as he heard the vampires pursuing him.

“But...” she hesitated on leaving him. Especially in his current condition that wasn’t suited for any battle.

“Go!” Karna said and he ran the other way. 

The old maid wasn’t given any option, ran away. She knew where to go as she was familiar with the woods. She ran north to the village.

Karna decided to buy some time for the old maid to escape. She was just involved in this, if there was anyone they were targeting, it was Karna for sure. He created noises and make the monks follow him as he ran around the woods. 

This time, he was cautious enough to avoid the bear traps. He had avoided twelve already in his three minutes of run. The monks were treating him like a hunting session.

And while Karna was running, a certain woman appeared right in front of him. Their faces parted by two centimeters. That startled him because he didn’t notice her until this second. Sesshoin Kiara was a master of hiding her presence. It was one of the result of her enlightment. 

Karna instantly jumped back out of surprise but he didn’t actually see where he landed and he just landed staight on another bear trap that got his other leg. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Siegfried was in middle of another meeting with the senate. They were still trying to get on a middle ground.

In the middle of the discussion about what demands the senate wanted to drop their casus belli, one of the bodyguards whispered to the old noble vampire, asking him to leave the room as they had something important to say, that couldn’t be spoken here because they were all vampires.

Siegfried watched the old man as he left the room, and then he continued the discussion. 

They walked quite far away from the meeting room to avoid any leakages. The old noble was informed that Karna was being attacked by the cult. Mostly for their ceremony preperation. The bodyguard asked if they should tell their Lord, but the noble denied. “Don’t inform him about this! Send some men there and protect that omega!” He ordered.

The bodyguard nodded and proceeded to do what he was ordered. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad End Starts Next Chapter.


	16. (Bad End) The Happy Family

Siegfried was truly engraged. Mad. The pureblood who was mostly docile and friendly, let out this scent that made every vampires in radius of one kilometers trembling in fear. This pureblood would kill them. That was all this was about. The old nobleman could only bow on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

No one pass the news to him about Karna until two days later. And it wasn’t even the nobleman himself telling him, but a maid who eavesdropped on his conversation and panickly told Siegfried about it. It was too late. When he got the news, Siegfried abandoned the whole business and went straight home. But Karna was nowhere to be seen. The corpses of the monks were starting to rot. The old maid’s body was found outside the main door, the content of her head, that used to be the brain splattered out on the ground. She was killed right when she was about to go inside. She hid for some time and thought it would be safe to go back and make a phone call, but it was a mistake.

They were in the middle of the woods where Siegfried could smell the last remaining vague scent of Karna and here, he bled. Karna’s blood had dried to the ground. There was his arm that laid on the ground, half eaten. There were traps that had his blood too. Karna was being hunted like an animal. Siegfried’s nobles were following him until here. All pledge loyalty to him.

The old nobleman that hid this feared for his life now. He could only hit his head on the ground, begging to the lord to spare his life. “Forgive me, my lord. I beg you, my lord! For the peace, we can’t afford you leav—!” 

There was no need to finish the words. The nobleman was dead before he could complete the sentence. His head was stepped and crushed, just like an insect. For the peace of their kind? That shit could burn in hell. 

“Tell me. Where’s the temple?” 

The nobles and the men didn’t dare to look up. All kneeling obidiently and bowed to the pureblood. They were too intimidated and feared that the lord would kill them as well. But one of the nobles, a middle aged woman dare to speak up. “We’re still investigating the location, my lord. We will send our men as soon as we find out.”

They searched for days. Siegfried didn’t stop searching as he went from places to places. He stopped caring about the situation of the politics and went on searching for the temple. One by one, he checked the possible places. The pureblood was like a mad beast for the whole time. There was no signs of him calming. He was hostile, angry, and panicking for the whole time. Nothing logical could be spoken to him. He tossed his hard work for months right away and let things go to hell.

Until a phone call came and one of the noble’s bodyguard informed him that they had found the active temple of the cult. Siegfried spare no time and went there as quickly as he could. Most of the nobles quickly backed off from him, taking priority of the pressing matters with the senates. But the noblewoman was loyal to him and ordered all her men to serve him. 

When they got to the temple, they barged in into the ceremony hall. Siegfried was served with the most disturbing image and the awfully heavy stench of sperm. The room was full of nudists. They were sweating as the room was closed and it was so hot inside. They were screaming, chanting praises to the god. They were still halfway in the ceremony. 

Karna was at the altar. To stop him from running, Sesshoin Kiara had been cutting off his legs and arms. The easiest way to stop a pureblood. And when his limbs slowly growing back, Kiara would cut them again. Throwing them at the cultsmen below to share. The blood and flesh of their god. They were crying the whole time as each one of them took a bite. They were being baptised.

It hurted terribly when the ceremony had just started, the very first few men who fucked him caused every cells in his body to scream in pain. The first man put his dick inside, and started to sing praises to Karna the god and thrusted. It felt as if his body was being cut into pieces while the man hanking him for saving their souls and then he came inside. The cum inside was too digusting and it made him nausea. He threw up. 

Tears and screams weren’t enough for all the pain. He had no limbs to fight, and he was bleeding heavily from the hole. It was slowly healing back, but another man fucked him again, making it cycle of never ending cuts inside. The cum inside made it worse. He screamed too much that his voice cracked. Since then, he had lost count how many men fucked him already. The mix of blood and cum kept flowing out from his hole and more were being poured inside. It felt so heavy.

Seeing his mate was being violated, Siegfried lost his remaining little bits of calm. What he wanted to do was to retrive Karna back. He ran his way to the altar, killing the nude cultists that tried to stop him in the way with no remorse. Tearing them apart with his hands, crushing their heads, stepping on them. Even the men that came with him was terrified. They were watching a monster, tainted with blood of his enemies. Not even Sesshoin Kiara had the spare second to evade from his crushing blow. They had awoken the monster inside.

Karna’s head had been filled with too much chants and praises of the crazy people that it played non-stop in his head. Yet, he could hear and sense that Siegfried had came. He tried to look beyond, but the man fucking him was covering his sight. He tried to call but no voice coming out from his throat except from gibberish cracking. Karna didn’t even thought of anything else except for wanting being saved from this agony.

And not longer than a few minutes, the whole room was filled with blood and bodies. But the crazy cultsmen were not going to back down. With the little twenty of them, they screamed. “Protect the god!!” only to be killed the instant.

Siegfried walked to the altar, drenched in blood. The blood dripped from the tips of his hair and his blue eyes were contrasting with the red. Karna looked up to him. This was the first time he ever saw Siegfried so angry, so mad, so sad. This man was broken and scared. He cried as he walked to Karna, slowly, he touched Karna’s face. “Sumanai... sumanai...” he repeated like a broken record.

Without legs and arms, Karna couldn’t hug his mate. Even if he had his limbs, he still couldn’t move. The pain from being fucked countless time by people who weren’t his mate had sent his body to shock. His whole body hurt and he couldn’t move at all. He couldn’t even let out any voice. Siegfried held him, kissing him, and smell him as if he was normal.

“Sumanai,” was all he could say as he picked the torso of his beloved, embracing him tightly that it was hard to breathe. He held on Karna like that for a moment. The cum leaked out from Karna’s hole as he was raised. It dripped to the wooden floor. The scent of multiple men was on Karna’s body and Siegfried hated this. It felt like as if killing them once was not enough.

But at the same time, Siegfried thought of one thing. Thankfully, they didn’t cut his head off. _As long as the head is fine... as long as the head is okay. Karna will remember me. I can still be me._ Those limbs could regrow as long as Karna was fed well. Siegfried was so thankful that Karna’s head was okay. “Sie—“ Karna tried to call out, but no voice could emerge. His throat was too dry.

“Shh... It’s okay. I will not let anyone hurt you again. It’s okay. You won’t be alone.” The alpha said as he breathe on Karna’s hair, smelling him. That words of assurance were pointed to himself. Siegfried probably had lost it. The line between his love and insanity had blurred away in those few days where he searched for Karna, as he watcched Karna being fucked in front of him. All his worry was gone. Seeing Karna was still his Karna, that was enough. It didn’t matter what state he was in... _as long as the head is okay. Karna is okay._

He carried Karna out from the hall, the bodyguards that were supposed to guard him, now feared him. This man was a killing machine. “Siegfried-sama...”

Siegfried held his mate close, spreading pheromones, saying that he would kill anyone who got close to them. He didn’t bother with those men anymore. Siegfried left with Karna, not caring about what would happend to the world next. The noblemen could beg all they want, Siegfried wasn’t going to help them anymore.

 

 

—————

Karna wasn’t able to move an inch even after his limbs regrow. They went home and Karna was tucked into the warm bed. He passed out and didn’t wake up for some time. Siegfried was by his side the whole time, carefully taking care of him, feeding him, guarding him with killing intent if anyone dare to step into their grounds.

The nobles were coming again, the want to ask him back. But Siegfried didn’t give a fuck and intimidated them, threatening to kill them if they don’t leave.

Only the old gardener could knock on their bedroom door to deliver the bottle but if he dare to get into the room, he wouldn’t be spared as well. Siegfried was seriously hostile to anyone. But noticing the old gardener was scared of him, Siegfried apologized.

He knew the old man lost his wife in this and yet, he still tried to support them. Siegfried could only imagine how he felt, when he buried his own wife’s corpse that was headless and was starting to rot away. And he had to bury the corpse of the monks that killed her too. “Sumanai,” The old man nodded and left.

When Karna opened his eyes two weeks later, Siegfried was right sitting beside his bed. “How are you feeling? Is there anyplace hurt?” the man asked with such sorrowful face.

Karna wanted to shake his head. But his whole body was stiff. Karna tried to move his fingers and toes. It took him thirty minutes to be able to move his new limbs. He sat up with some help. He touched his belly and he could feel the movement and beats inside. Thankfully.

The outside world was plunged into a chaos and they knew nothing about it. They no longer cared for anyone else. Everyone else could die or live, as long as their family was okay.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They were attacked again by the anti-pureblood people. Siegfried went down and killed them all. He did it fast and quitely that none of the aggressor could scream anything. There was one that wanted to run, Siegfried wouldn’t let him go. Any one of them were precious food.

He had to do it quitely or it would disturb their baby’s sleep. The little sun that was just born a few days ago was in his thin and weak mother’s arm. They sat quitely on the bed, waiting for the father to clear this wave before another one came. The little sun slept soundlessly as Karna hummed a rhytm as he cradle the baby warmly. 

They were all killed and Siegfried picked their bodies. Their cold big refrigerator room in the celler below was good to store all these bodies. He pulled off the limbs from the torso, pulled the head off, and hung them. Then, he went to burn head and the clothes. 

After he cleaned up his body from the blood and dirt, he returned to their room. Eager to hold his son with his hands that he used to kill just a few hours ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good End comes next.


	17. (Bad End B) The broken family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad End route B. The more bad bad end.

The cult members were being slaughtered by Siegfried with no mercy or remorse. All in his head was to take his beloved back. He killed while praying inside, hoping that Karna could last until he reached him. One by one, the cultsman launched themselves in the name of god. Their fanatism fuel them to fight, death wasn’t the end for they shall ascend to the heaven and for the had no sin for they had cleansed by the god.

Things were messy and the bodyguards that came with him were shouting from behind. “Siegfried-sama! Please return! The hunters are heading here!” If the nobleman had money and properties, the senate had hunter association under their control, which was why the noble losing this conflict.

Siegfried cared nothing of what they said, he kept moving forward until Sesshoin Kiara grabbed on Karna, and jumped back, distancing yet a few meters from Siegfried. “Stop there, or your mate will lose his head.” The cult leader spoke as her hair flow down freely. Her veil had fell off with her battle with the enraged pureblood alpha.

And as she said, Siegfried stopped his movement. Fearing for what she could do to Karna. Karna couldn’t do anything as his condition without limbs, and his body was in total shock from being fucked by the cultsmen. Karna could only look at Siegfried, eyes begging for help.

The cultsmen jumped on Siegfried and bit on him. His arms, his neck, his legs. They bit and sucked on him. Kiara had her hand strangled on Karna’s neck, showing that she could pull off the head off his mate any second. Siegfried silently cursed as his blood being sucked and his body weakened.

At the last second, the hunters arrived and entered the frame. With advanced guns and battle suit. They shot on the vampires. Kiara decided to flee from there and she let got of Karna. Siegfried used those that hung on his body as shield, and ran as fast as he could to retrive Karna in the confusion. He used himself as meatshield to protect his mate with his own body. The bullets entered his body, those special bullets melted inside and he cringed in pain. But he know, he couldn’t just fall here. If he fall, Karna would die as well. 

Karna was letting out broken voice. He wanted to tell Siegfried to leave him, but even that, he couldn’t say. He could only cry so helplessly as Siegfried hugged him on with his weakened body. Being half-drained, being shot by the s-bullets, he was in severe pain.

The remaining cultsmen were shot down and they tried to escape, but their leader had left them. They randomly sprinted to the door on the bottom of the alter. The hunters didn’t chase after them as all of them were circling around the purebloods. Both were down and unable to fight. They pointed the guns on them. “Wait! Don’t shoot! Keep the omega alive! It’s the order!” The captain issued.

Hearing that made Siegfried fear even more, what did they even want to do with Karna? No, they were probably going for their child. Siegfried quickly jumped and tried to push the lines, trying to break free. The soldiers shot the barrage with their sub-machine guns. Siegfried could only withstand. And a soldier shot from a special gun, a net of silver metal net shot out. 

Siegfried decided to let Karna go for he couldn’t evade it. He throw Karna a few meters away. Karna fell to the ground and the net got Siegfried. They automatically tied him down. The net were special made to tie one down after they detected the body. It was the upgrade version from the church’s weapon they used on Enkidu.

Karna shed tears as he tried to reach out, but he didn’t even had hands to do that. He opened his mouth, trying to speak, but no voice came out. Siegfried saw that, if they were just two, they both could easily resign to their fates. To die like this. To die together. But, now, in their long journey of hardship, they both wanted to live. They wanted to live so badly that Siegfried himself cried. He screamed. He tried to break free by trashing around and more bullets were shot onto him. It hurt so badly. 

_I want to live... I want to live... I want to live..._

But that hope were destroyed. A hunter went to Karna. He pointed his shotgun on him and Karna’s head were blown off. Siegfried could only watch in silence, he was expressless. He didn’t know how to react as Karna’s brain were splattered around. 

“Take the omega!” The captain ordered and the man shot the same net on Karna, just to be safe despite of how awful his condition was. Everyone feared the pureblood. His head were slowly regenerating, forming a new one. 

Siegfried had failed. He couldn’t save his beloved. Even if this Karna was saved, it was no longer the Karna that remembers him. Siegfried screamed and cried, trashing around, shouting more gibberish. There were no words to convey his feeling. Anger, madness, sadness, frustation, pain. He had once again, lost his place.

The hunters were close to Karna and about to pick him up when out of sudden, a soldier at the door was attacked and he shot his guns because of panic, killing his teammates. 

A certain pureblood who had disappeared somehow appeared here. Solomon arrived, late. When he heard the hunters were coming here, he quickly came here. But he was late. His old friend and his mate was terrible. And when he saw Karna, his eyes widened. But he didn’t had the time to be surprised as the soldiers were shooting on him.

Solomon killed off the soldiers and quickly grabbed on Karna with his left hand and wanted to grab on his friend with the other one, but a grenade was thrown onto them. In that split second, he decided to back off. Siegfried watched his mate as being taken away. Solomon seemed like he wanted to return, but more hunters were being dropped with the helicopters. And he was already so overwhelmed evading the bullets. A few got him and it hurt his movement, slowing more and more.

He couldn’t save his friend. Siegfried resigned to his fate. He silently closed his eyes, giving up to resist. 

Solomon didn’t even had the time to call out for his friend as the building started to crumble and more bullets shot aimed on him. He honored his old friend’s wish. He took Karna and ran away. 

Hunters chased after him. Leaving a few in the burning temple. They tied a rope on the net and dragged Siegfried like a bag of rock. Blood trails forming as he was pulled away.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Solomon escaped to the forest and hid in a cave. This favorite place. He made fireplace and sat down. He watched as the omega in front of him grew his head back. He looked exactly like someone from his past. Same face, same pale skin, same blue eyes. Surya’s son. 

Karna was alive. But he didn’t know his own name nor anyone else, he certainly knew nothing of his mate too. He was alone with a child whom he didn’t know who was his father.

The only thing he knew when he woke up was to feed. Solomon let the omega bit on his arm and let him drank. The conflict outside had ended up with the victory of the senates. And they had decided to kill off the purebloods. Solomon himself could no longer walk around without being hunted anymore by both races.

But he couldn’t just go hibernating again as Karna needed more blood and flesh to survive. Such a pitiful omega, he had lost his everything, yet, he didn’t even know it. 

Solomon tried his best to protect Karna. He hunted as much bodies as he could, but in the end, he didn’t survive. He died at the late third year.

The vessel was dead. But the life inside was still alive, waiting for its own death. Solomon cut the belly, he took out the little baby. He was skinny, reddish, and so small. 

At least, with this, there were something left from his parents.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Merlin sat on the dissect table as he spoke to the mad scientiest, Gille de Rais. The halfblood jumped down and walked to the source of the light in the dark room. “So, when can the weapon start functioning?” 

“We can plant the prototype by next month,” The man with psychopathic round eyes grinned as he looked at the halfblood. “It’ll be the best COOL~~!” He said and jumped.

“I see,” Merlin touched the tube in front of him as he watched the inside with amusement. Then, he looked back to the scientist.

It was Siegfried who had lost conciousness inside the giant experimental tube filled with blueish liquid. Siegfried’s calm and serene sleeping face was next to Merlin’s grinning face. “Looking forward it~”

.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose your favorite bad end!


	18. (Good End) Uninvited Guests

It was long time ago, there was a vampire who just watched the humans for a long time. Just watching, sometimes eating them when he was bored. But mostly, just watching. The longer he watched the weak creatures that could die from a random flu, a cut, or just from being alive for too long. The vampire envied them. He wanted to be a human. He wanted to be weak and spend the little short life and fade away. 

The often wondered, since he was never a human, he never tasted human food. The humans looked like they were really enjoying as they ate their many variations of food. Vampires could only eat humans or cannibalize their own kind. Why did vampire even emerged in the first place? Were they somehow sprout somewhere because of human overpopulation and the nature needed some counter balance? 

_Who am I? Where did I came from? Where am I heading towards?_ While he did wonder about it a lot, it wasn’t a question for this vampire to answer. He often wondered, how would world be different if he never existed. He concluded, nothing would change. The world would keep on going and he would be forgotten. 

He was getting tired of his own long endless journey. No matter how much he walked, there was no exit for him. He walked, walked, walked, passing the humans he wanted to be. He didn’t want to hurt them so he straved himself. And he walked more. More. More. Until he reached an open field, he fell flat down on his face, hitting the ground. He closed his eyes for a sleep. If anyone wanted to kill him there, he didn’t mind it.

But the one that appeared wasn’t his murderer. But a weird looking human, crouching next to him, poking on his cheek with a stick. A hunter, poking onto a vampire’s cheek so casually. Even though a hunter’s job was supposed to kill vampires and here, he offered to help him.

“Are you okay? Do you need some blood?” The human asked. That human was a man with pale complexion. Icy blue eyes that was quite scary, and long white hair. He stopped poking and threw the stick away. 

The vampire looked up. “Are you not afraid of me, human?” 

“Not really,” he said easily, there was not even slightest fear or suspicious. He pitied the vampire and offered his hand to the vampire. “Do you want it or not? Which one?”

The vampire accepted the offer and bit on the wrist. He drink the blood and was drunk in the taste. This man was delicious and unique. His taste differ a lot from normal humans. A human with a little vampire genes mixed into him from a long line of generations before him. It was intoxicated that the vampire couldn’t stop from drinking. 

The human was getting pissed. His face darkened and he hit the vampire’s head hard until it hit the ground again. “You drink too much!” He complained and pulled out a roll of bandage and a small glass bottle from his waist pocket. As if he had prepared to get wounds anytime. 

The vampire sat up, feeling a lot better. He watched as the human rolled the white clothe on his arm after he poured some disinfectant. “Why are you helping me?”

The human sat down as well, he was chill with the vampire’s presence. “Well, why not?” He asked back. There was really no reason for him not to help this hopeless vampire.

The vampire narrowed his views to the human, now, spreading a little hostile pheromones. Testing him. “Do you think I am your everyday vampire?”

He didn’t reply anything until he finished rolling the bandage. Then, he sighed as he stared back at the vampire with really blank expression. That cold eyes made him look a bit scary. “You’re a pureblood. I know. I can sense your pheromones. Tone that down, please.” He politely said, but his face was unfriendly. The vampire was internally confused. 

“Are you a member of the tribe?” 

“Ah. Not really,” he replied and glanced around. “My great-grandfather was.” He added. That explained how he was different. But great-grandfather was three generations above him. He wasn’t supposed to be too different from the normal humans. 

There were many half-humans that married with humans and their descendants married humans as well. They just turned completely humans, though some of them might feel like vampires. The difference of these people and normal humans were, they had more chances to successfully turn into a vampire even with a turnblood’s blood. But in their case, they were actually ‘awaken’ rather than turned. And thanks to their little vampire genes, they could emerge as the reproductively active vampires instead of betas.

This was the main reason why the tribe was hated by the humans. No, hate might be not the whole thing. Humans feared them because they could turn into vampires easily, therefore untrustworthy. And some, envied them. For they wanted to become vampires. But since they were normal humans, they had big chance of dying while turning. Some clans like Yagyus and Einzberns mixed the tribes-people into their clan to increase their children’s turning rate. 

“What’s your name?” The human asked. “I’m Surya.”

“Solomon.” 

Surya chuckled lightly as the vampire named himself. “Your name sounds like a book character. And, where do you live? Ah, I bet you’re a homeless.”

This human was a big weirdo. Solomon had never encounter a human talking to him like this. “You’re right.” 

“I can lend you my roof for the mean time.” The human offered yet another help.

Solomon was a pureblood. If this human wanted to help him, it could be only for blood exchange to turn into a vampire. He didn’t mind turning humans. Plus, this man did helped him. “I understand, I’ll give you my blood.” 

The human scratched his back of head as he titled his head and looked at the vampire. He sighed and got up. “I don’t want your blood. Don’t even think to make me your kin. I’ll kill you if you do that.” He said and smirked proudly as he crossed his hands. “You see, I am a cook. I can’t lose my sense of taste.” 

Surya was a very weird human. Solomon often watched him at days from the window of Surya’s room at the second story where he freeloaded into. They were at the little town and Surya was just as he said, a cook. But more than a cook, he was famous for his weird personality even with the humans. His friends were mostly old ladies and he helped them very often.

His diner was doing okay. But due to the corrupt in the town, the guard soldiers often came to ask for extra tax. And so, Solomon watched the weird human beating the soldiers one by one at the street. As expected ex-hunter. Even if his skill sets were to kill vampires, he could easily deal with human soldiers armed with armor-plates and lances. He took down all five soldiers and the people around him cheered because they all hate the soldiers for being corrupt. 

“You’ll remember this!” The soldier yelled and run away like cowards.

“Woah!! That’s so cool!” A kid shouted to the winner and more civilians cheered for the cook.

But as another vampire’s presence appeared from the alley, Surya would go there without waiting. He slipped the people, and make his way quickly to the presence. It happened very often, this vampire would come every few days and Surya would quickly went to him. At the dark alleys, the vampire would bite on him, not on the arm, but at more intimate place. It wasn’t Solomon’s place to say anything. Surya was free to feed anyone he wanted.

The turnblood beta was his friend since his childhood, his partner for his while career as a hunter. He worked with this man and when he got turned accidentally, Surya couldn’t kill him and he quit being a hunter. He already had mixed views of vampires since the beginning, this, just made him more gray. 

Surya blushed madly when he had to took off his pants. The dark-skinned vampire touched on Surya’s thigh, the part that was close to his dick, the vampire brushed and licked it, then, he sank his fangs there. If this was a blowjob, it probably would felt less weird. But he was feeding a vampire from his thigh. And it was just embarrassing. Surya close his eyes and tried to be not so red.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

For a month, Solomon became a freeloader in Surya’s room. Basically all he did was sleeping or looking outside the window. He was even too lazy to hunt that he just laid there while growling. 

Surya arrived home and his room was dark. Being vampire was nice because they could see in darkness, but Surya was a human. He light the oil lamp with his match. He looked at the mountain on his bed. Surya pulled him off the bed. “Oi, go get a job and help me pay rent!”

Solomon fell off the bed and he looked up at the man who stood next to him. And he smelt it again. The smell of blood. Surya was feeding that vampire again. He bit on the back of the waist, above the ass. And he was putting his scent on the humans. Everytime he came, Surya’s whole body would be full of his scent. Their relationship was intimate and definitely more than friends despite of what Surya said. 

“You’re hanging out with your friend again?” the pureblood vampire lazily asked.

“Well... wait. Don’t change the subject. You must stop being this lazy!” 

The pale man pulled Solomon’s leg and pulled him out of the room. And then, he walked above him to return to the room. “Go hunt some cute girls and don’t come back until you’re full!” And so the door was slammed close.

Solomon got up, but he opened the door and go inside again. Went straight to the bed and go back under the covers. His stomach growled but he didn’t want to hunt. Just thinking about being a generic vampire scaring girls to bite them had tire him. Being a vampire was tiring.

Surya sighed as he pressed on his forehead. This pureblood sized cat was the worst pet ever. But at least sometimes he would sweep and mop the floor.

The human rolled up his sleeve, took off the bandage covering his arm, revealing bite-marks there. He had been feeding other vampires as well. He offered that left arm to the pureblood. Solomon took it and bit there, making a new bitemark. What Surya did was dangerous and he could die if he keep giving away his blood like this. But he did anyway. It was his way of secretly punishing himself for not being able to save his friend from being turned.

The hand hit lightly on Solomon’s head. “Okay! That’s enough!” Surya said, but the vampire kept on sucking him. So, he grabbed on the vampire’s hair. Pulled him away and looked at him with the scary face ala gangster. “I told you... enough!” and the pureblood obediently stopped. Surya knew it was just a little, but he couldn’t lose more blood than this for today. He had just fed his friend. He couldn’t feeding this cat to full. 

He felt dizzy and sick and laid down on the bed, next to the vampire, breathing heavily as he pulled the blanket from the vampire and used it all to cover himself in it. He knew it himself that his body wouldn’t last if he kept feeding these vampires, and yet, he couldn’t stop. He sought the comfort by helping the vampires. 

The pureblood got up and stand beside the bed, watching the human curled up defensively. “Why do you keep giving away your blood?” Solomon asked. 

“Well. I’m a cook. It’s my job to feed people.” He jokingly said. He maintained his strong image, yet, he was just a broken man. 

Since he wasn’t going to get anymore blood from this human, that night, he took some effort and bite on a random human at night streets.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
—————  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna ran as fast as he could, while holding the part that used to be his right arm. He lost it when he tried to attack Sesshoin Kiara. She was a bit too quick for him to handle in his current body. He couldn’t match her in sheer power as well. Karna was doomed on running around as he only could take down the monks, biting them on the way. 

His regeneration was getting slower too. He needed more than ten minutes to grow his arm back. And on top of that, he was starting to hurt on his stomach. His legs were trembling from running too much and he was out of stamina. 

Karna couldn’t run towards the village because he didn’t want the humans to get involved with this. He could only run deeper into the woods. He rested his back a bit and his arm returned. He moved it twice and felt it was ready to be used again. But there was no way he could win a direct confrontation with the cult leader.

He continued running as soon as he heard the cultists coming again. He was running with no direction. Only running to escape the cultists. But he was getting slower as he run more. Breathless, he fell on the ground. He forced himself up, and again, continue to run until he really couldn’t anymore.

The cults-men surrounded him in a circle. Karna saw no way out. He fell on his knees as he was out of gas. His belly was hurting so badly too that he cringed. The hope he had that Siegfried could save him at the last moments dispersed. Karna was alone and no one to help him. 

But he wasn’t done fighting, he released as much hostility as he could. Hoping the cults men could be affected and step back. But only a few were effected. They were effected, but they know the pureblood omega was at last straw and wasn’t able to fight anymore after an hour of running around and killing as many as he could. 

They cautiously got closer to the pureblood. Karna bit his lower lip. At this moment, he felt immense disappointment. At this time, he really wished for his mate to come save him. He bent down, shielding his belly. He knew this wouldn’t help at all, but in the last moment of desperation. He acted on his instinct. 

Out of nowhere, two presences emerged. One swiftly coming here. And the cults-men were quickly killed off because they couldn’t react in that superhuman speed. The ones that were able to evade at the split second were two monks and Sesshoin Kiara. 

But the monks themselves were unable to react , one was pierced from the back of his head with a cane. The tip of the cane emerged from his eye socket. And the other one was shot by the same man with cane. 

“You—!!” Sesshoin Kiara watched in irritation as they got two uninvited guests.

The cane was pulled out and the vampire dressed in black swung his cane to clean the blood. He positioned it back to the ground. Sherlock Holmes greeted politely like a gentleman he was. “Good evening, Miss Sesshoin. But we need that man over there.” 

Next to him, was the ex-hunter, now vampire, Galahad. He was kin of Holmes and had been doing things from the shadow since he was turned. Galahad was righteous but he wasn’t idealistic. If better good could be archived by being a vampire, he would nod easily. And that was why, he chose to accept Holmes’ offer. At public, he was already dead. Holmes arranged his fake funeral that nobody even suspected that he was still alive, but as a vampire. The only human who know him being alive was Mash alone.

Sesshoin Kiara dropped her angry face and switched to her normal smile. “I see. You need this man as your hostage, is that right?”

Holmes chuckled in amusement as he eyed Karna, who looked at three of them in confusion and fear of the unknown. “Hostage is a bit heavy word, don’t you think? It’s not for that. But I want to keep him for insurance. That’s all,” Holmes walked a few steps a front, showing his pureblood authority to the cult-leader. “Please back off, unless you want to be killed by that man over there.” Holmes pointed to Galahad with his cane while smiling very friendly.

Galahad looked at him boorishly. Internally complaining because he had to do the dirty job every time because of Holmes’ ideal of ‘I’m a detective’. But if Sesshoin Kiara decided not fight, Galahad would take her down. He touched the handle of his seathed sword as he watched her every move.

There was no opening at all. The death god and a pureblood, even if he was not used to battle, Holmes was still stronger than the average vampires. No, the problem was Galahad. This man, now a vampire had reached the point where he could fight a pureblood now. Not someone that Kiara would dare to offend. “I understand,” she changed her mind and dropped her ready to attack stance. “You can have that omega.” 

“Thank you very much,” Holmes nodded. She backed off and left the scene.

Now Karna was stuck with people that were even more dangerous. These two, certainly couldn’t fight off easily even if he was alone. Galahad walked to him and Karna cautiously crawled back. He gulped as fear consumed him. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The old nobleman sat in distress as he waited for news of the retrieval of Karna. He, Matou Zouken was no longer able to concentrate on the meeting and was trying to think of an idea how to explain to the pureblood about his mate being attacked. Siegfried was still regally speaking to the senates, asking how much compensation must the nobles provide for the loss of the men from their side in their recent conflict.

Zouken left the room when a bodyguard called him again. He went to the corner of the corridor. All hopes were lost when he got the news that the lord’s mate had got missing. The worst had happened. Now, the only thing he had in his mind was how to hide this fact and make Siegfried obedient. “Don’t let this news reach Siegfried.” 

“But—“

“Do you want to see your family die?” Zouken asked. He could easily ordered the killing. The turnblood’s family as a human, easy kill. And Zouken was famous for his nasty liking to drain people’s blood. He was that blood thirsty vampire. The man could only nod in fear.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

As the meeting ended, Siegfried met up with Anastasia at the former prime minister’s private manor. Lord El-Melloi II had gotten old and now just a human at his eighties, but still actively participate in the politics. And while they were discussing on how to deal with the Yagyu’s expanding control, all their phones rang at the same time. Even the staffs, the home phone, Anastasia's and Lord El-Melloi's all simultaneously, except for Siegfried’s.

Lord El-Melloi II picked the call as he looked at the people across him. “Hello?”

“Hello, former prime minister, it’s me, Ozymandias!” The proud voice claimed.

“What do you need with me?” The former prime minister asked with annoyed tone. Not this guy again.

“No, I want you to pass your phone to that huge dummy over there,” Since Siegfried’s phone was bugged and controlled remotely, all calls towards him were redirected to Matou’s men, they had no choice but just call anyone near him. And so, with they did. 

The former prime minister sighed and passed his phone to Siegfried, telling him it was for him and the caller was Ozy. “Hello.” Siegfried said as he took the call.

“Siegfried,” That voice sent him to total panic in a second. Worried hit him now that he knew Karna was not at home and was with Ozy.

“Karna— wha... why are you there!?” 

“The mansion got attacked. I don’t know if the maid made it out... I’m staying here for now.” 

“Wait— where are you!? I’ll go there right now!” Siegfried got up, all in his mind was just to pick Karna. His mate staying with other purebloods were scaring the shit out of him. 

“No. It’s fine.”

“Where are you!?”

“Ozymandias’ mansion.”

“Wait! I’ll be there right away!”

Karna got pissed over it. Siegfried never came when he wanted and needed him the most. And now he acted like he cared. “You don’t have to come!” 

“Karna..?!”

And the phone was taken back by Ozymandias. “Haha, as if I will give him back! I’ll add him into my harem.” 

It was a joke but Siegfried took it seriously. “What do you want!? Return him to me.” 

“Your mate is mad at you, he says he doesn’t want to see you,” Ozymandias teased. “You never come home anyway. Don’t worry, I’ll make him my wife and I will take care of my foster child well. Saraba!” 

And so the call ended and Siegfried stood in cold feet. Lord El-Melloi looked at that back. Anastasia flinched as she felt the scary pheromones spreading in the room. The image of Karna at Ozymandias’s side was horrifying him. Now, he imagined Karna with their baby with that man. The image of nightmare. He needed to retrieve his mate like fucking now!!

Siegfried stormed out from the room quickly even before the former prime minister told him to wait. Only that he had left, he said it. “My phone...” was taken by the guest.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	19. Obsession of the old man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Galahad Alter for this. But just his form.

“Is this Mash Kyrielight’s room?” The nurse turned back when a man’s voice asked.

“Ah. You’re Mr. Watson, right? She is waiting for you!” The nurse with red hair, tied into a bun, smiled as she greeted the young man with long white hair. Boudica realized that this man was a vampire like her. Mash told her that she had a friend coming over, but she had a feeling that might be a lie. Him being a vampire had explained that. “She said you’ll come for sure.”

A vampire working a hospital, quite a rare thing to see a vampire that worked to help humans like this. Ever since Boudica’s daughter died from cancer, she wanted to help people that was similar with her daughter. Her life was still on going and she wanted to help people. 

“I see. Thank you.” He nodded and entered the hospital room.

An old lady was laying on her bed. Her glasses was as tick as ever. Her smile was bright as he closed the door. She was supported with machines to stay alive. “Welcome, onii-chan.” The voice was old.

He took the chair that had been set aside and he sat beside the her. “I’m back, Mash.”

Watson was his current identity. It was a name he picked just to annoy Holmes. Holmes didn’t say anything though, but he was not that pleased when people calling him with the name John Watson. 

Real John Watson had long passed away as he was a human. Just like current Mash was. This was his last visit to see his little sister. She would pass away soon. Her hands were old and her face was full of wrinkles. And Galahad was just slighty different from when she was still a child, just older, more mature, and longer hair. 

“I know you will come,” She said as her brother held her hand. Just like when they were children, big brother had to look after her when she was sick. He would stay next to her at the bed the whole night. But the difference was, this time, she wouldn’t get better. 

His cold eyes soften slightly. “It’s a promise after all.”

“My onii-chan is the best.” She claimed.

“I am far from that.” He couldn’t help but smile. She was still his little sister.

“Onii-chan, I am happy for being a human. The time I lived was... very fun,” she smiled with tears forming in her eyes. She wiped it with the back of her hand. “When onii-chan was gone, papa changed. He always come home everynight and he started doing chores. He regretted for not being a good father to you.”

Galahad hummed lightly. He used to hate Lancelot when he was younger, but nowadays, he sometimes missed his father. He remembered he never called him father since he was six. ‘Ossan’ was how he call Lancelot. “If only he did that since the beginning. Back then, all he did was hitting on women.”

Mash grinned sweetly. Age and illness had not yet taken her brightness. Someone knocked the door and it opened, revealing a little girl holding book that she wanted her grandmother to read with her. She reminded Galahad of little Mash. They look similar except that she had no glasses. Nostalgic feeling filled his heart.

“Sorry. I have bothered.” She said and closed the door, blushing. 

The attention returned to the old woman, she let go of the hands and nodded as she closed her eyes briefly. “Onii-chan, you should go now,” she smiled one last time to him. “A big brother shouldn’t witness his little sister’s end.” She said.

Galahad’s lips formed a frown. After so long, he felt like crying. But he had to stay strong, he was the big brother after all. He nodded and silently left the room. He closed the door and looked down to the little girl from earlier. He patted on her twice, it felt exactly like when he did to Mash when they were children. 

As he walked trough the corridor, he remembered his childhood. He didn’t have a happy one because of how useless their dad was. He had to take care of Mash. But it was fun. They take baths together, eat together, read together. It was always funny when Mash first wore he glasses. But it got thicker from there on. But she never stopped reading. And she often hide under his covers when thunder stroke. The hand holding on him was his treasure. He finally had let it go. He let it go with a smile.

  
  


_Goodbye, Mash. Onii-chan will go home by night._

  
  


As soon as Galahad walked out from the hospital, right outside it, his phone in his coat pocket vibrated. He instantly knew who could be the caller. There was no need to see the name on the screen because Holmes never called with his number. It was always . Galahad tapped the green button at the screen and picked it. “You’re watching me?”

“No,” Holmes answered the question with his usual tone. “I figured that you should be out by now.”

“I didn’t tell you where I went,” Galahad added another point.

“I figured that you must be seeing your sister,” Holmes added.

The ex-vampire hunter sighed. Face as flat like his usual. He had been Holmes’ partner for half centuries, of course he knew the detective was always the best at reading people’s mind... as long as they were still normal people with normal way of thoughts. “What do you need?”

“It’s time for some work. I’ve sent you the coordinate. Let’s meet up there.” Holmes said and ended the call. 

Galahad checked his email and downloaded the coordinates. He matched it with his map apps and got the location. It was middle of the outskirts. Just exactly nowhere. Woods and a small village and a mansion a bit further from it. He went there as soon as he could and meet up with Holmes in the human village.

Who could have guess that his job was saving a pregnant pureblood omega. A hopeless one too, on the ground, powerless, waiting for mercy of his captors. But Galahad was not a cold killer. He had no reason to kill this omega. Especially when he was the mate of someone he was indebted to. 

“You could have killed the small fries by yourself, why bother me with this?” Galahad complained as he returned his sword to the sheathe and hide them in his coat.

“I am detective,” Holmes replied without any shame. It was his motto. “Plus, without you, Sesshoin Kiara wouldn’t leave for sure.” He added.

Galahad went to Karna and knelt beside him. He examined the omega. He was clearly in pain. He cringed with one eye closed as he looked at them in cautious. Clueless on what to do. His legs were weak and trembling. 

“Are you okay? Can you stand?” Galahad asked. Not getting a reply, he added more to assure Karna that they weren’t enemy. Or at least Galahad was. He didn’t know what Holmes was trying to do. “It’s okay. I will return you safely.”

Karna looked at him, unsure with this men, but he had no real choice on his hands. At least, they weren’t hostile to him. And they didn’t seem like want to treat him badly. But if someone want to kidnap him, they had reasons too. “Why save me? Is there anything you want?”

Holmes hit the butt of his cane twice on the ground to have the attention. “We have no evil intention. We will send you to safety and you will reunite with your mate.”

It wasn’t a lie. But Galahad had feeling that it wasn’t all to it either. Holmes was telling truth, but not as whole. Well, as long ad they were align. Galahad would help him. Holmes wasn’t a bad guy either.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Siegfried barged into Ozymandias’ mansion. The maids somehow had expected his arrival and led him to the relaxing room where their master was in, together with Holmes. The two pureblood alphas were playing billiards together. And then, there was Galahad sitting on the couch, watching them.

“Ho. You took a bit longer than what I expected,” Holmes said as he checked his wristwatch. Fifteen minutes later than his expectation to be exact.

But Siegfried was in serious mood, he wanted his beloved back. Trying to be as calm as he could, he sighed. “Where’s my mate?” He asked.

Ozymandias made his move and sent an 8 ball into the hole. He handed his stick to his servant next to him. He leaned on the billiard board and looked to his guest. “He’s fine. You’re lucky,”

But Siegfried couldn’t just ease himself by hearing that, he need to see Karna or his heart will keep worrying. That was understandable. Anyone would be worried if their beloved was in dire situation and they couldn’t see them. Ozymandias crossed his hands. “You are a huge idiot. Did you forgot what happened to Enkidu? Any second late, your mate could have ended up like that. You should thank the detectives.”

Siegfried gripped his fist for a second, but Ozy was right. He was an idiot. He thought he could keep Karna safe by joining the frame and had some power, but that wasn’t enough. He looked at Holmes and Galahad, and bowed at them. Really, a thing that purebloods shouldn’t do. But Siegfried never took pride of his blood. “Sumanai. Thank you for saving Karna.”

“Watching you feels like I am rewatching that goldy’s tragedy,” His eyes looked a little hurt as he spoke. “Those two didn’t deserve that ending... How unpleasant. Did you not realize the nobles are using you as their doll?”

“Sumanai,” Siegfried apologized again. Of course, he knew. But he let them use him as long as the best outcome could be archived. 

“Well, let’s have a chat. The night is still young,” Holmes sat down on the seat and serve himself a glass of bloodwine. As expected from the great Ozymandias’ wine, the taste was top-notch. “It’s a common sense to repay a favour with another, isn’t it?” He pureblood detective smirked.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Matou Zouken walked down into his basement. The eearie sound and heavy stench of blood filled the huge large room. So many vampires had been experimented here for the sake of his longevity. He had been performing many experiments, the cruelest he did was patching seventeen dead vampires together, transplanting living organ and tissues into them and transplanted a patched brain of three people into the skull. The result was astonishing. Vampires could live like that even if it was just for days. 

Kariya was once his experimental subject. It didn’t matter if he was Zouken’s blood family, his life was more important. He used Kariya’s corpse for many tests and ate it afterwards. But it was a talk of the past.

Now, he had a better project. He had another room in his basement. He openes the thick yellow metal door with his fingerprints and a woman was inside. The bedroom was sufficient with a bathroom. Sakura was imprisoned here ever since she was a child. Her father exchanged her to Zouken for some profit. “Sakura, I see you’re doing great.”

Sakura was turned a year after she was adopted. Ever since, many cruel experiments had been performed on her. She was dissected so many times that she had lost count. And what was the worse was, she had been raped countless time to produce offsprings. Three times she got pregnant of the total of twelve heats. Once it turned for years, Zouken would farm them. This was the secret why Zouken was so long lived.

But ever since the last pregnancy two decades ago, she was no longer able to get pregnant no matter how much tries Zouken did. He had invited alphas for this, and it didn’t work either. 

So he resorted on farming her ovaries in hope of making testube baby. He found out that chromosome abnormalities tend to happen on vampire fetuses. Making them fail and then ended up being absorbed by the mother again. This was causing the rarity of purebloods. Added with the torturing process and expensive maintenance. But his subject was just Sakura.

Matou Zouken would like to see more, but his time was not that long anymore. He needed a quick pureblood’s flesh to prolong his life. And Karna was his perfect target. Matou Zouken’s eyes widened when he looked at Karna that night when he waited outside of the manor. How delicious. Zouken could only imagine how many years he could get from eating such untainted blood inside that omega. He drolled just by imagining.

He had been eyeing Karna for a while and wanted to wait a perfect moment to snatch him alive. But the cult had to destroy his timing. Anger built up inside him. His elixir of life was stolen.

He would still try to get Karna. He would not give up. But for now, he woul stilll continue to his normal plans. Sakura’s heat should be close soon. Zouken could only hope that this time, his dearest grand-daughter could bore him another great-grandchild that he could eat. As if his 500-years obsession could end here. 

Sakura sat with empty eyes on her bed. Zouken went to her and raised her chin. He closed their faces and he smell her, to see how much omega pheromones were produced so that he could estimate the date of the heat. He licked her cheek to taste her. He should find an alpha to mate her soon.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna knew Siegfried would come for him. He could recognize his alpha’s footsteps ever since a few meters away. It was just different from everyone else’s. They could easily detect one another’s presence. Siegfried knocked on the door twice and the he came inside.

Siegfried closed the door behind him and be looked at his beloved, sitting on the couch with a blanket over him. No, it was two layers of blanket. He hold them on his chest, and he curled his legs up. Siegfried wondered if it was that cold. But over that, that icy eyes were scaring him somehow. It was so awkward, Siegfried didn’t know how to start a conversation like this. Or maybe, he should just apologize again, like usual. 

“Sumanai,” he said, looking worriedly at his mate. He was ready for Karna yelling at him, despite of that being super out of character for him to do. Or a slap. Anything was good. “How’re you doing?”

Siegfried cursed himself for that. That totally deserve a hate now. Why the hell did he even ask that question. He didn’t even dare to look at Karna anymore, he looked down to his feet instead. Waiting for Karna to say anything.

But it was a long silence without Karna saying anything. Too long. At least ten minutes had passed and Siegfried was still standing there like a scolded child. He was ready to stand there forever until Karna forgave him, but suddenly, the phone in his pocket rang.

It was not his phone, but Lord El Melloi II’s, the one he forgot to return and just take it with him. _What should I do!? Should I pick this!? Should I not?_

It was ringing non-stop that Siegfried turned his back on Karna and answered the call. The old man complained about how Siegfried was irresponsible and barged out like that. He even took his phone away. “Sumanai... I’m really sumanai...”

He told that he will deactive that phone later and asked Siegfried to return for they had yet to finish their business. He peeked back and Karna was burying his face onto his knees. He scent was pretty much saying how disappointed and upset he saw. “You should go,“ Karna said after a sigh, light and tired voice.

That was totally not an okay. Yes. Totally a no. It was clearly a big no. Even the dumbest person knew that is a serious no. Just look at how sad his mate was. His face wasn’t showing anything, but it was unnatural flat. A made up one. But on the other hand, Siegfried was the one that stromed out so suddenly. And that was his mistake. Karna got up from the couch and went to the bed, hide under the covers. Even his face was inside the covers as he curled up in there.

Karna had just mentally slap himself again for being so needy and useless. He reminded himself that he must not be selfish just because he was pregnant. Siegfried had things that he had to deal with as well. “Don’t make them wait.”

Both choice A and B were both hard. But he had to choose one somehow. He chose B after thinking carefully and watching that buldge from under the covers. 

“I understand. I’ll go back there now,” he said, nervously, looking back to Karna who hadn’t moved since then. He hung the call and stood next to the bed, guilitily, he apologized again. “Sumanai, I’ll be back in the morning. I promise...I’m really sumanai.”

“Ah, be careful.” 

Siegfried walked out from the room, he looked at the Karna a few more seconds before he closed the door.

.  
.  
.


	20. Joint one

“Do you know why omegas get weakened when they are pregnant?” Out of blue, Holmes asked that question. They were in one of Ozy’s car. The rich businessman gave him one of his driver and car for them to use. And while inside, Holmes enjoyed the blood-wine. “Naturally, one the child had grown his fangs, he will start to bite and eat and that damaged the body of the mother, but that is partly the reason.”

Galahad didn’t raise his head from his screen. He was reading an e-book novel, the one Mash written. She was an author, albeit just a self published one in the internet. “Watson once dissected an a pregnant omega that when he still worked with the hunters. Hm. You know that vampires can go insane if they are too starved or wounded right? But that doesn’t happen to pregnant omegas. Why?” 

He paused a moment to take a sip of his drink before he continue. “Because grandma next door liked to buy apples.”

“What do you want to say?” Galahad replied to Holmes.

“Ah, so you’re listening,” Holmes chuckled slightly. “Well, in short, they are weak so the baby could survive. If the omega is too strong, the body could mistakenly consume the baby. They exchanged their strength for three times as much of healing cells compared to normal vampires. So, eating a pregnant omega is actually very nutritional, not the baby. It’s a misconception that the baby has more value... and there’s also no twin purebloods. It’s possible to conceive a twin, but once they grow fangs, they will eat each other.”

"I don't really need that information," Galahad glanced a split second to the detective. Of course, Holmes caught it even if Galahad quickly returned to his texts.

“The more you know, the better,” Holmes smiled proudly and nodded. “If only Watson is still around, he’ll want to dissect Karna. Haha." He spoke with such cheerfull manner.

Holmes often talked about Watson. He was Holmes's favorite person. Holmes had offered his blood to turn Watson into his kin, but it was rejected and Watson decided to be a human until the end. He was a vampire researcher than worked with the hunters. Even after his death, Holmes still talk about him a lot, either out of missing him, or simply not wanting to forget him. 

But mostly the talk Holmes had about Watson were always gruesome or creepy, at first, Galahad even wondered why such human existed. Even by the Galahad's standard, which were pretty weird already, Watson was eccentric. Galahad had no problems cutting or killing vampires, but to enjoy dissecting and experimenting on vampires, and the fact that Holmes was totally cool with it. It made both Holmes and Watson seemed like a sociopath bad friends.

Fifty years ago, Galahad would have not believed it if he was told that one day he would be a vampire willingly. He would not believed that he would be Holmes’s partner. 

The car stopped and the driver notifed them that they had arrived and opened the door for them. “Gentlemen, we’re at out destination.”

The two vampires came out from the car. Galahad hid his sword under his coat and he examined the surrounding. A big building with older architecture but still functional as the public library. People came out and went inside. “Wait for us here.” Holmes told the driver and he nodded.

They went inside and some humans were seated there, reading in silence. And they also sensed presences of a few vampires. Vampires disguised like humans blended into the library, their mission was to observer a vampire who was sitting at the table with a stack of book in front of him. Solomon dressed like a normal human with his hair tied loosely behind his neck, he use a glasses to make himself look more like a student. He wore gloves and long sleeve to cover his markings.

“Good day, Lord Solomon. My name is Sherlock Holmes, just a detective,” Holmes introduced himself in his gentleman manner as he seated himself across the ancient. “Nice to meet you.”

“Right now, I am Romani Archaman.” The ancient said as he watched the young pureblood seat himself. That was his current human identity.

“Oh, excuse me then, Mr. Archaman,” He pointed to Galahad and then crossed his fingers at the table. “That is my assistant, Galahad. I think you had at least heard his name before.”

The ancient nodded. “The infamous death god. Though he didn’t seem that scary.”

“I bet nothing is scary for someone like you.”

“That’s not true. I do have things I am afraid of.”

“Like?”

“I am afraid of riding a plane and the heavy sounds of engine.” Solomon answered innocently and Holmes laughed lightly.

Holmes looked around and at least five vampires were visible around them, watching them. The other six were hidden somewhere close and there was a few others outside the building, minus their driver. “Seems like you are not bothered at all, being watched while reading. I won’t be able to concentrate if it’s me.”

Solomon smirked at the guest and closed his book. Communist Manifesto. Holmes secretly laughed when he saw Solomon with that title. “You will naturally ignore everything once you are older.”

Galahad stood a few meters away from them, pulling a random book from the shelf and faked reading it. His ears were listening closely to the ancient and the youngest pureblood. And the other vampires were watching him as well. Galahad was pretty famous in the vampire community for his reputation of being the grim reaper of vampires. 

Holmes chuckled lightly. “I certainly don’t want to be like that. Do you know Socrates hated democracy?”

“The ship analogy?”

“Yes,” Holmes nodded. 

“By the way, Socrates left no words. Everything we know about him are Plato’s words. Plato regarded Socrates as quite literally wisest and noblest man in entire Athens and seeing him accused and condemned under false pretenses from the very people which were the major constituent of the democracy Greeks were so proud of made him quite bitter towards democracy,” Solomon imitated the pureblood detective, crossing his fingers as well. “And, what is your intention of seeking an old man like me, the youngest of our kind?”

“It won’t be long until that that title goes to another person and you ancients will stop treating me like a kid.” Holmes joked. 

Compared to the ancients, Holmes was still very green. Not only that, he lack the authoritative aura of a pureblood. People might mistake him for just a normal vampire at their first meeting. Instead, he just felt very mysterious. But most younger purebloods tend to be lesser dominating. Karna never had that kind of vibes coming from him as well, unless he let it out on purpose. Even when he was angry, it just didn't feel like he was the controlling one. Holmes had always thought that Karna and Siegfried were a weird pair. None of them seemed like the pulling side. 

Holmes rested his chin on top of his crossed fingers. "Though, I have my doubts if things will go on well until the end. A pureblood born from a pureblood, nobody know how strong that thing will be. There are many who will not like a creature so thick of pure blood. I can't say I am not 100% not interested in it either. Every vampire must have at least wondered about the taste."

"That made you sound pretty evil, Mr. detective," the ancient teased. And a moment later, he got up from his chair and was stacking the stack of books he had finished for the day. He left two on the table that he wanted to borrow home. "Well, I have to go home now and finish my puzzle. See you again, Holmes."

Sherlock Holmes also got up from his seat and he pulled out a leather bookmark with a maple leaf symbol at the middle, from his breast pocket. He handed it to the vampire with a smiley face. "A little friendly gift. For the token of out friendship." 

Solomon took it and examined it. And then he pocketed it. "Thank you. You should be careful at your way home," he said and picked the book stacks he want to return the to its shelves.

"Thank you," Holmes nodded and glanced to the Galahad that stood a few meters behind Solomon. “I have the best bodyguard around."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Siegfried did came back at the morning at nine, but he didn’t stay long enough for Karna to feel better. He only dropped by for about ten minutes, telling Karna to stay here and be safe. They were hugging when they were interrupted by a nobleman, telling Siegfried that they have to leave soon. 

And then, Karna was left alone once again. He didn’t leave his room. Essentially, he was locking himself. He didn’t feel any safer at the heavily guarded manor. In fact, he felt anxious and scared. Being in a total new place, with so many presence of stranger vampires around him, it made him feel worse. He didn’t actually got better ever since he arrived here.

Karna couldn’t properly rest either. While he was given enough blood, and was treated with a good chunk of human meat, which he ate without complain despite of him disliking eating human. That was not much help. The fact that he couldn’t sleep at all made him feel so weak. His mind was active on listening every vampire’s footsteps, sensing them, and become cautious when someone was near. How could he sleep when he had no one he could trust here. He certainly didn’t want to sleep. The events from earlier had made him too scared to sleep.

All he wanted was Siegfried to stay with him for a while so he could actually relax and rest in the man’s arm. Just how much Karna wanted to cuddle with his mate. He missed the safe feeling. He never had though that not sleeping for two days could be this tiring and stressful. Not he hated the baby, sometimes he just missed his free days. And having all these seventy vampires or so being in the manor, Karna couldn’t stop fearing about being attacked again. Plus, he was still worried about the maid and gardener old couple.

He wanted to leave. Karna just wanted to go somewhere with no vampires, or any humans. He wanted to be alone where he really could stop feeling restless. Also, it had been weirdly cold here. He couldn’t let go of his blankets. It was just cold.

A maid walked closer and knocked on the door. She entered the room with a antique tray and the dinner. She served it on the table and bowed, excusing herself and left. But the eyes she had when watching, Karna felt so uncomfortable with it. Because she was looking at Karna like a food. Though, she didn’t seem like she had the intention on attacking or eat him. Because to any other vampires except for Siegfried, Karna was really just a walking HQ food, a walking deli ham.

Karna ate the meat because he know he needed it. He laid down on the couch and curled up to conserve his body heat. Feeling sleepy and tired, but he forced his eyes to be open. He wouldn’t want being bitten while sleeping. For some reason, it was freezing for him and his body trembled in cold.

He waited and waited until the moon was high. He stayed curled up there for hours until he heard another footsteps coming towards his room. This one he recognized very well. He got up and walked to the door and waited there.

When Siegfried came into the room, he was greeted by Karna’s face with eye bags and just tired expression. He looked so relieved seeing Siegfried. Karna let himself fall to Siegfried’s embrace. The huge man was so warm and he closed his eyes. 

“Karna...” Siegfried called as he held his beloved, watching him as he finally realize something had gone bad. “You’re cold.” Karna didn’t reply. He only sticked their bodies closer because it felt so nice. 

Siegfried was shocked and afraid with Karna’s low body temperature. He hugged him closer and sticked his nose to he pale neck, smelling if something was wrong with him. Something was wrong. He wanted to make sure so he bit on that neck as well, to make sure. He didn’t suck much. Karna didn’t realize it, but from the taste, Siegfried was sure that Karna was poisoned. His blood was contaminated with a bit of poison.

This amount usually wasn’t anything, especially fro a pureblood like Karna. But he had spent most of his strength on healing and regrowing his lost limb. He was shot with some bullets but he didn’t know if those was actually chemical bullets. He remember being shot twice with S-bullets though. But that was all he remember to be hurting. The rests, he just dig the bullets out. He wasn’t a fragile being. He used to get hurt and wounded a lot when he was younger.

But now, the poison had been acting since he came here, and he didn’t notice. Since the amount of the poison wasn’t that much that really made him feel really sick, he didn’t puke it out. He thought it was just chills on late autumn instead.

Karna closed his eyes and next, he fell. Siegfried was in panic as he carried his mate’s weak body to the bed. He didn’t know what to do about this. If Karna was a human, he could see a doctor. But this? Siegfried remembered the incident when he found Karna that night at the auction. He was also poisoned, although more seriously.

And he remembered how it ended up. He remembered that the scent vanished all so sudden because it was dead inside Karna and his body absrobed the fetus. _What to do? What should I do? Why didn’t I notice this earlier!?_

Siegfried checked the heartbeats. Thankfully, their little one was still fine. Nothing was wrong and he was still beating properly. Problem was with Karna. His heart was beating so slow. Siegfried was about to turn a back to get some help or anything when he felt his hand being gripped hand tightly. Karna’s grip was the only thing strong while the rest of his body was like wet noodles.

“Don’t leave...” Karna begged, weakly. “Stay here...”

Siegfried grabbed that hand with his both. “I’m not going anywhere.”

The only thing Siegfried know about what to do as a vampire was to give his blood. He bit on his hand and drawed blood, and he passed it to Karna with his mouth. He repreated it a few times before Karna grabbed and bit him on his shoulder. Siegfried’s essense was the most delicious. Karna dranked quite a lot. He didn’t stop until he was really full. And Siegfried wasn’t stopping him either despite of he starting to feel weak for being drained. He could just drank and eat something later.

After that, Karna smiled. His first one after months. He was so lonely the whole time, waiting for his mate to return to him. Finally, Siegfried would stay with him. He was actually pretty happy and very relieved that he fell asleep right and there. Now that Siegfried was next to him and will protect him, he could let himself off now. Or maybe he passed out. Maybe both.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A figure with a cloak walked under the mask of night. She pushed a card ID on the scanner. The name and picture from the scanned ID showed up, the supposed to be the owner of the card. She knocked him out and took his card just a few minutes ago.

“Welcome back, dr. Edward Teach.” The system bot, Magenta said on the speaker. But out of sudden, the screen showed red sign of access denied.

“Target found. Engaging in three, two, one,” The hunters soon surrounded the cloaked person. Jeanne in her black battlesuit was the captain of the hunters. Fully equipped, she was ready to take down the enemy. “Give up and we will not cause unnecessary pain,” She paused a second. “Former hunter, Artoria Pendragon.”

Artoria took off her cloak after pulling out her sword, revealing her casual white shirt and blue skirt. Jeanne was slightly distrubed with the former captain that looked exactly like her picture from fifty years ago. Her squad was given a specific mission just to get rid of Artoria. “Why do you betray us?” Jeanne asked as she pointed her machine gun on Arty.

Artoria stood straight and had her sword ready. If the guns were shot on her, she could deflect them off with her speed. “The betrayer is the hunter association’s top,” she denied Jeanne’s claim. “They are vampires. The Yagyus are vampires.”

“Fire!” Jeanne said and the team fired their guns on Arty. She deflected some with her quick sword, and she ran passed the rest. She grab on a hunter on the left and pierced her sword to his foot. 

“Akhh!!” The hunter screamed as blood puddled out under his foot. Arty grabbed pulled out her SLS 9mm gun that had been hidden under the skirt, and shot the hands of another three hunters —two of them lost their fingers—, accurately, making them no longer able to shoot. Leaving only Jeanne and another hunter, Martha still pointing their guns on her. But they couldn’t shoot because she was using the hunter she was holding on, as a shield.

When she was young, doing something as dirty as using using someone as shield was unthinkable. Being a vampire for so long had stripped her away from her pride and chivalry. Arty used three of the bullets, only two bullets left in the gun until she reload it. She pointed her gun on Jeanne for a moment, and then to the hunter that she took hostage. On his head. 

“Don’t move or I’ll shoot.” She warned. But it was a bluff. She would never willingly kill a hunter. She avoided killing humans. She walked back while pulling her hostage. She moved a few steps back, before she pushed the hunter front, and ran away.

Jeanne caught him. “Are you okay? We need to treat your wound!”

And from her headset, an order was issued. “Pursue the target. We will send support to take care of the wounded.”

“I understand.” Jeanned confirmed. She and Martha ran towards the direction Arty had escaped to. Jeanned put on her temperature googles to look for the runaway vampire. 

Just right when Jeanne and Martha were about to move further, the other wounded squad members screamed. And shots were fired. Their scream was so horrendous and not long after that, it stopped totally. Their statuses also showed deceased. They quickly returned back to check.

And what they saw was terrifying. A lump of human limbs and bodies, forming a weirdly shaped monster. They had mutated into a two meters tall monster. The limbs and bodies were slowly joining and merged as a single being. It has no eyes and only red muscles. It hands were so big and muscly and it grabbed on the dead hunters. It opened its newly formed big mouth and throw the bodies inside. It chewed and blood flooded out from it’s mouth. 

“Jeanne! Look at my creation!” Gilles de Rais in his labcoat came out from the lab. “This is the best COOL~~~”

“Gille... what...” she was dumb founded in front of the living nightmare.

“I’ve created a immortal soldier! And he’s totally under my control!” Gilled proclaimed proudly with his maniacal grin. He took out a remote and showed it to them.

But ironically, the monster’s hand moved and punched its creator, crushing him on the wall completely. Seems like, Gilles de Rais didn’t succeed in his experiment after all.

The monster had no sight so it relies solely on its hearing. When he heard Jeanne’s little movement, it ran straight to her. She pulled out her portable lance and it lengthen it up just by pressing a button. She used the lance to protect her self and was thrown to the a tree very hard. Martha fired her machine gun on it. Barrage of bullets fired and created hole into the monster, but it just healed instantly. And it grabbed Martha’s head, crushed the skull and ate her wholely.

Jeanne watched the scene before she passed out, her sight was red because she was bleeding from her head.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	21. Flesh

Hours had passed, Siegfried had been right on Karna’s side since then. Every second was scary. He cursed himself for not properly looking after Karna for the period. He was angry at himself. He really would want to apologize as soon as Karna wake up. Karna’s body was sweating coldly and his every breath was short and imminent. Siegfried wiped Karna’s forehead gently and then his neck.

He couldn’t take off his eyes from Karna now. Siegfried had totally forgotten about his own tiredness. Many scenarios played in his mind, fearing Karna might just ‘go away’ if he stopped looking. He gave Karna his blood on hourly session and kept on monitoring and listening to their heartbeats. He sat next to the bed and held on Karna’s hand. It was still cold, but had gotten a little warmer compared to earlier.

One thing he didn’t understand was that Karna was still fine the morning when he came to see him. Karna wasn’t looking bad at all. Just flat like his usual, and when the hugged, his body was not cold. If he was really poisoned by the cultsmen, it was a bit too late for the effects to take place now. Something was off. Siegfried started to doubt. There was a chance that Karna was given poison by the staffs here.

“Karna... sumanai...” Siegfried whispered on Karna’s left ear and then sticked his nose to Karna’s temple to smell him. At least, his scent wasn’t saying he was in pain. Remembering this had happened once made Siegfried curse himself more for being so useless and stupid.

He remembered that he hated himself. If not for Karna who loved him for who he was, Siegfried would have no reason to like himself at all. And now, he felt so unworthy. For the sake of everyone and peace, he had ignored the only person who really cared for him. Because people begged him, he went to help them. He forgotten the one whom actually needs him the most.

It was partly Karna’s fault as well that it ended up like this. If he was more selfish instead of just being silent the whole time, maybe Siegfried would stay with him.

This was their problem. Their relationship was, at first sight, harmonious but there was a catch. They do love each other, but that only wasn’t enough. Siegfried was too ‘kind’ thay he couldn’t reject people’s requests. Karna was too patient and selfless, a bit self-destructive kind of sense. They sure had been together for a long time and things when things were okay, nothing could went wrong. But when faced with something like this, the holes in their relationship were so apparent.

This incident and the one from two days ago had slapped him hard. At first, Siegfried thought at least Karna would be safe here. He was under impression that nothing could go wrong now. But he was wrong. Siegfried swore that he would try to be a better man for his mate from now on. He promised that he would prioritize Karna over everything else now. He was reminded again, about how easy he could lose Karna. He had been too happy...

He wiped the pale face once again. Karna didn’t seem very good yet, but he had certainly calmed down and his breath was normal now. Siegfried leaned his ear to the bloating stomach and listened to closer to the little one. Without realizing, his exhaustion ate him and he fell asleep instantly.

Siegfried woke up right five hours later, at four am. And he was sent into a panic mode when he realize Karna wasn’t there at the bed anymore. He quickly got up and the blanket that was covering his shoulder, fell. He was too deep in sleep and Karna put it there.

Karna heard the movement of the man, noticing he had wake up. Karna opened the bathroom door. Still wet and his hair was still soapy —he was just halfway in the shower— he came out just to let Siegfried see him being okay. And he went back into the bathroom and quickly rinse himself. He came out after drying his body and came out while drying his hair.

Siegfried sighed in relieve seeing him fine. “Is it okay for you to shower? Is your body okay? Are you still cold?” 

“Ah,” he answered. “I’m okay. Sorry for making you worry,” He said and let the man hold him and smell on him, from his cheek, trailing down to neck and collar bone. Siegfried bit him lightly, drawing just a little blood from his neck for tasting. After tasting Karna was fine, he licked the wound clean. It had healed. The taste of the poison was still there, slightly. 

They embraced. Siegfried rested his head on Karna’s shoulder. He held the man close and caresses the white hair. “Sumanai. It’s my mistake. Sumanai. Really.” 

Karna hugged back. He patted the huge man’s back and he smiled. Karna didn’t particular liked Siegfried being sorry all over again. Karna had managed to make Siegfried a bit more self confident, lessened his sumanais throughout the years. Seems like it would be coming back again. 

Karna didn’t say anything. It felt the safest and the most comfortable here, in Siegfried’s arms. They had minutes of silence until Karna reminded him that he need to dress up. Siegfried apologized again. “Sumanai.”

After Karna dressed up, he pulled Siegfried to the couch and they sat down. Karna sat on Siegfried’s lap and hugged him. He just missed being cuddly with him. He nuzzled on Siegfried’s cheek and they kissed. It felt nice to smell like each other. Siegfried brushed his nose on the pale cheeks and took in the scent. They cuddled and kissed once again.

Siegfried suddenly remembered about the business he still hadn’t finished yet. And it was weird that he hadn’t got any call yet. He didn’t plan on continue being the elder’s doll any further, but it was weird that they didn’t contact him. He pulled out checked his phone. There was no signal at all.

“You’re going to leave again?” Karna asked as he rest his head on the board shoulder, frowning slightly. 

“No. You’re still...” he answered and that earned himself a little smile, a sad one. 

Karna was quite happy with that answer, but he didn’t want to become a burden. “I’m fine. You should do the thing you need to.”

“Karna, the maid and gardener are okay. I had talked with them. I’ve sent them away for now,” Siegfried said and a relieved smile spread on Karna’s face. “... I will finish things quick and we’ll go back together.” 

Karna nodded. “Ah.” He moved away and sat aside.

Siegfried got up and opened the glass door and walked out to to the balcony and it was still the same, still no connection. And he felt somehow insecure outside here. The air felt weird. It was cold and there was some scent of pheromones. Not too close, but weirdly it wasn’t far as well. From the wind direction, it was coming from the city, but pheromones weren’t supposed to spread this far. Was it someone closer? But he didn’t see any vampire around who could be spreading this scent.

Such angry and rageful scent, and a pureblood. This pureblood’s pheromones was crying despair, wrath, hate and loathe. The only pureblood here aside from them was Ozymandias and certainly this wasn’t him. This pheromones felt sinister and full of grudge.

And from the direction of the city heart, Siegfried could heard screams and traffic jams. Something was not right. It was not so clear because they were at the city side, but still, he could hear it.

He returned inside and Karna looked at him, feeling weird because Siegfried seemed scared and anxious of something. “What happened?” Karna asked.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Flesh. Flesh. Flesh. Living tissue. Flesh. Flesh. 

A building was literally covered in warm flesh and it kept expanding everywhere. To people’s home, roads, signs, light post. The bloody red flesh were disgusting. Bloody and red. And it formed bubbles on top of its surface, and it exploded. Pheromones spread everywhere and the range was very wide because the flesh monster’s kept growing flesh kept mutating. The v-cells and healing factor were out of control. The abilities that was supposed to heal limbs and body of a vampire, was turning into a non-stop flesh producer.

Rage.

Loathe.

Hatred.

Wrath.

The vampires that came into contact with these flesh, or just being radius of 15 meter from the flesh that kept bubbling exploding more pheromones, all were turned into mindless eating machine. They kill anyone they see, that wasn’t part of them. All they felt was rage. They wanted to kill anyone in their sights. 

Many human bodies were scattered on the ground. Most of them were no longer one body as their limbs and heads got separated. The vampires under control of the flesh monster were too aggressive and hostile. And they were screaming uncontrollably, whilst crying and killing any humans that tried to run away. The whites in their eyes were turned red because of their own veins breaking. 

The dead people the controlled vampires killed were left around, and the flesh growing bigger reached them and would consume those bodies. Adding more mass and keep evolving with more bodies it consume.

The shapeless flesh monster had spread everywhere. All red and warm and beating. The city was in panic and the humans were fleeing through the sea bridge. The city was a mess.

“No! NO! NO!! AKHHH!!” A human old lady was left by the rest because she couldn’t run. The flesh had reached her legs and she was stuck. The flesh started to consume her. She screamed harder. “Somebody! Save me! No!” 

The flesh were melting her legs and she fell right onto the flesh. Her face and her front body, including her shirt, melted as the flesh devoured her. Even to her bones, all were consumed. Nothing left.

And as the flesh kept growing, the range of its control become wider and more vampires suddenly went rage. At the bridge, the previously same vampires that wanted to escape, lost control of their minds. And they started to scream, freaking all humans around. A man puked right there when he saw blood.

The humans screamed and ran as the vampires killed people of the bridge. The police opened fire and shot on the vampire, but those were’t effective enough. The vampires quickly jumped on the police and one even bit the neck and pulled off the police’s head from the body.

There weren’t many people here to begin with, because it was midnight and most people were sleeping. Lucky ones were those who managed to run away with their current outfit and quickly drove away while their neighbors being killed. Only a few vampires could resist the pheromones, and it wasn’t even for long.

The pheromones were like spores. The more bubble exploded, the more pheromones were spread. The closer a vampire to the flesh, the more aggressive it would be. The more extreme their rage would be. Their expressions were despair. They screamed gibberish for help while their sanity was being eaten. 

Helicopters and aircrafts owned by the military came and fired barrage of mini explosive and sprayed the flesh with bullets. If only they could just throw an atom bomb, maybe the flesh monster could be killed. But since the civilians were still alive inside, albeit not many, the big guy at the aircraft was saved for the last.

“Seaweed one here. That thing is getting bigger. Soon, it’ll swallow a whole city.” The aircraft pilot communicate with the HQ via the satellite. 

A girl in glasses ran from the vampires at the bridge, but she was knocked by the adults and fell to the ground. She was stepped by the people a few times and her left leg were broken from that. She cried in pain and fear as she watched a vampire running towards her with his bloody mouth. 

Just right the monster was at her front, a man with long blue hair and red eyes saved her by literally thrusting a road sign on the vampire’s head from the side. And she was picked up by another man, a dark skinned one with white hair. But this man wasn’t looking very well. He was covering his nose with his other hand, and he seemed like in pain.

Cu Chulainn took out the rest of the vampires because they instantly were attracted to the pureblood as he was the best resources for the flesh to consume. Just a few minutes later, the six out of control vampires were slain. Cu Chulainn smirked ironically to himself as he had throw away his human lifestyle just now. But he didn’t mind helping people. He would just kill his current identity and make a new one.

Emiya on other hand, fell on his knee as the pheromones were slowly getting into his head. He was sweating coldly and his facial expression were mix of pain and fear. The girl in glasses, she was afraid of him too. This man was cleary not a human. 

“Oi, get out from here quick,” Cu said as he shooed Emiya. “This isn’t your place.”

Emiya didn’t respond. It was hard for him to speak. But he agreed on what the pureblood’s words. He need to leave. He ran away with the girl in his arm as fast as he could, distancing himself from the city. After seeing the dark skinned man left, Cu looked to the city, the buildings were covered with flesh now.

“Man. Is this thing really a vampire?” He asked himself. He was sure the scent was one of his kind. A pureblood. But he had never seen one being like this. This didn’t even look like a man anymore. Not even close to an alien. Just red flesh growing into giant man eating tumors. He watched as the bubbles on top of the flesh exploded and released more pheromones. “What can I do?”

Even Cu was pressured by these scents. Usually, pheromones of other purebloods, while he could sense it, it never actually made him scared or nervous. But this one was actually making his self confidence a bit down. 

That was supposed to be Cu talking to himself, but it seemed another man was listening. Solomon walked slowly to the bridge. His white gloves and sleeves were tainted with red of those he killed.

Solomon took off his gloves and throw them aside. He rolled up his sleeves, revealing his tattoo marks. “Did you saw the bombs dropped on it? That only stopped its growth for a few seconds.”

Cu massaged his shoulder as he eyed the pureblood. “And, what are we going to do?”

—————

In the city, some humans were trapped with no way out. Being surrounded the the fleshy monster outside and just crazy vampires running around unintelligent. One sense a human and tried to get them by knocking his head over and over to the wall, until he died himself because his brain was destroyed.

But one actually managed to come inside the house by breaking the door. And the family of five were screwed and killed. After that, the vampire left, seeking more humans to be killed while the flesh were growing more to this direction, to reach this newly killed bodies.

Sherlock Holmes had lost 1/3 of his torso. His right arm was gone. His right shoulder and a portion of his chest, gone. His hair was messy and his bits of his meat and blood fell to the ground as he walked away. It was just a bad idea to try to look closer. Curiosity totally had killed 1/3 of his torso. Never once he got this kind of pain. He grinned though. This was quite entertaining for him as well. 

His satellite phone rang and he cursed himself because it attracted more attention to himself and the fasten his steps as he ran from the vampires chasing him. He grab his phone with the only hand he had and answered it. 

“Oh, you’re alive?” It was Galahad. And he sounded very fine. 

While Holmes was clearly breathing heavily. He would need to hide somewhere for ten to twenty minutes to heal. Running around was making him slower to heal. He cursed internally. Galahad was quite pleased with how Holmes was pissed. “Why are you okay?”

“Why are you not okay?” Galahad asked back.

“Okay. Where are you?”

“Sewers,” Galahad answered as he cut down frenzied vampires in the dirty water. Two of them. There wasn’t many down here. Just these two that followed him from the surface. The flesh down here was thicker and was mixed with the smelly disgusting sewer water. “Found anything yet?”

“Can you come and help me?” The detective asked. Oh, he really prefer not to act so weak to his blood kin, but there he goes. He really needed help. Fighting was never Holmes’s forte. He wasn’t weak either, just not very used to fights. He had always let someone else do this for him. “Please?” He added.

“Okay. Where should I pick you?”

“The police station. I’ll see you there.” Holmes said and the call was off.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Five hours earlier.

Jeanne passed out for an hour or so. The original monster was a creature with many limbs and bodies joined as one. It was two and half meters tall. It had no eyes. Just legs and hands coming out from every part of it. That thing somehow didn’t develop eyes or scent senses. It relied solely on sound. Jeanne being unconscious was what that saved her from being consumed.

The monster listened to the sound that came from the east, the capital city. The sound of people, machines, vehicles attracted him. He faced that direction and ran. Arty aimed her gun to that thing and shot at its legs. It serve no purpose except for it making weird noises like pants and cries. It wasn’t even slowing it down. 

Arty got her sword ready as the monster charged to her. She cut down a few hands, but the big main arm was still doing okay. It caught her and would have eaten her if she didn’t cut of that huge hand and freed herself at the last seconds. But that grip was very hard that her insides were crushed. Her ribs were broken for sure. Her organs were squeezed. It was too painful.

But she had to force herself up. She stood up with the sword as support and the monster ran towards her. The hand that Arty cut had grown back. Such crazy amount of healing factor wasn’t even possible in a pureblood’s body. Siegfried whom had the most durable body couldn’t even grow am arm in two or three seconds. And that was a normal arm as standard. This thing’s hand was at least eight of normal arms’ wide combined.

The humans had been experimenting with vampires. They had been doing it since the medieval ages. But this time, what they did was too much to be accepted. Instead of experimenting to study, they wanted to create an immortal soldier that they could control.

If only Gilles de Rais didn’t let the thing out yet, this wouldn’t happened. And they might be success. But now, subject E-12 was just a monstrous, hideous berserker that ate everything on its way.

Arty dropped her sword as her hand tremble. The pheromones of the monster were getting into her. She was scared. This thing, what!? It was so in despair and full of hatred. Darkness.

And while she was stunned by fear, the monster grabbed her once again, and put her into it’s big weirdly formed mouth. And it chewed her. Her blood spilled out and her body was taken and joined with the monster. And it returned to its track, to the source of the sound and noises. It ran towards the capital city.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Holmes was saved by Galahad. He was carried by the turnblood on his back and was taken to Ozymandias’s manor for safety. Because the detective was totally useless at field work. He was given a lot of blood to heal himself. 

The big screen TV was turned on the news channel, a footage was taken from a reporter helicopter from above the city, telling them about the flesh monster getting bigger. At the lower bar of the screen was a news about the politicians voting to use the big bomb or not. Because using that thing would cause so much damage to the surroundings. The voters were going for the bomb was just 12%.

Siegfried watched it as he held Karna’s hand next to him. He was really considering about taking his mate and leave this place. Going somewhere safer and ignore this. Karna took a glance at Siegfried’s face before he returned his attention to the guest.

“Care to explain what’s happening?” Ozymandias asked the detective who was sitting on his couch and was exhausted after growing a chunk of his body. 

“That thing make surrounding vampires go berserk and kill anyone by sight. Pureblood’s controlling pheromones. But this one is too overwhelming. Only few could tolerate that pheromone,” his eyes rolled to Galahad who was still 1000% healthy and fine. “Purebloods are not so effected, but still it’s better to be careful.” He added.

The detective sighed. He gulped down another glass of blood before he speak. “It’s pretty clear that thing is a pureblood. The smell don’t lie. Those flesh are parts of a pureblood’s overgrown body,” he paused a moment. “If so, I believe there must be the real body somewhere in that thing. The core. But that’s just what I believe. We don’t know if the original body still exists or not. We’ve been looking for some time, hadn’t find it yet. I’ve made contact with Solomon. I suppose he’s still searching.”

Ozymandias rested his chin with his hand. “Let’s say your hypothesis is right. Is there any hints where the core will be?”

Holmes shook his head. “Nada. From what I see, that thing wouldn’t grow as quick as few hours ago because it already ate most of the humans. But the bubbles will keep producing pheromones and that will reach nationwide soon, if something isn’t done.” 

“The humans won’t do anything, huh?” Ozymandias spoke, technically to himself. He looked to Nefertari. “Nefi, you should escape with the emergency boat,” she was worried, but nodded. That was the best choice for here. And then he looked to Karna. “Are you going or not?”

Karna took a few seconds to answer. “I am staying. It’s better for me to join the search.”

That earned an instant protest from Siegfried. “No. You can’t. Do you know how dangerous it is out there?” 

”Ah, but there aren’t many that can go in there. We can’t spare anyone,” Siegfried wanted to protest more, he wasn’t accepting this at all. But then, Karna added more to his sentence. “I’m not going to wander far from you.”

“Well said,” Ozy praised and got up. “Get ready. We will get going in 5 minutes.”

.  
.  
.


	22. Violet Gems

The scene of flesh, the heavy scent if blood. They could hear the flesh were being alive. Just like how the blood flow in the veins, it sounded exactly that. Karna was quite uncomfortable with this place. He was walking right on the main street with Siegfried next him, as his bodyguard. 

The flesh were around them everywhere. And they had been warned not to touch that flesh directly because it was very hot. The air around them was already hot and it was quite hard to breathe. They wore thick clothing and hoodies and leather gloves. And as they walked, another vampires came right to Karna again, which Siegfried throw him away. The vampire was thrown to the flesh and was consumed.

"Are you okay?" Siegfried asked. Karna nodded. It wasn't like he was hurt or anything. Anyone who tried to hurt him was quickly eliminated anyway. But Siegfried was just worried.

Luckily there weren’t many vampires left in the ground. Most of them had died and were eaten by the flesh monster. And the remaining little vampires were mindless vampires that were so easy to take down as they no longer had the capacity to think how or to run. But their target was only one. They were coming for Karna. Even from meters away, they detected Karna and wanted to take him down first. Prioritize. Thanks to that, the others could go and search without having to be disturbed by these small fries. Karna was actually very helpful, just by standing around, the rest could do their job. The group was separated, well, only Karna that had his mate guarding him because he was special case. The rests moved around alone, looking for the core.

They started to search one building, an apartment building. The flesh were mostly outside and a little bit came inside via the windows and door, but they simply jumped that off. As long as they don't stand too long on the flesh, they were fine. Their shoes were special military typed. Ozymandias seemed to have everything ready in his manor. They had been warned not to directly come into contact with the flesh or their skin will be get burns. There were humans in here, hiding inside their homes, waiting for a rescue. But both of them couldn't save them now because there was no secure route to take them out from the city as the flesh were everywhere. And they were pretty save inside their homes because the flesh couldn't exactly come inside or break trough cemented walls. As long as they stay inside, the would be fine. For now.

Karna walked around and he closed his eyes to concentrate to every sound and presence in the building. There wasn't anything notable except for the humans. This building was still relatively a bit outer ring of the city. "It doesn't seems like it's here. The core's probably not here." he said.

"It's okay if you want to go back. Don't force yourself on this. You're not totally fine yet." Siegfried said and he glanced around, checking if there could be anyone or anything coming closer despite of his ears heard nothing. 

"I’m fine. Let's continue the search. Don't waste anymore time." Karna cut him off and walked out from the building. Siegfried could only follow him around. 

—————

Cu Chulainn explored the underground train station. The basement level was totally covered by flesh. The walls, the rails, Cu had to squeeze down not to touch those flesh. Under under the surface, the air was so heavy, hot steamy and the pheromones were too heavy. Any normal vampire could go insane if they felt this.

He jumped down the rail area and ran towards inside as he looked and sensed around. Every bulg of these meat tumors were alive. Cu stabbed a few locations of the flesh with a street sign he picked up, which he turned into his lance. It bleed and healed a second later. 

These blood wasn’t consumable. At least from the smell. Vampires had to balance the amount of v-cells in their bodies. Purebloods had higher than normal vampires, hence they could heal even from the most fatal damage. Too little v-cells, vampire wouldn’t be able to live. Their bodies would destroy itself inside out because there was not enough resources to maintain it. Too much v-cells would also make a vampire crazy. Their bodies couldn’t process that much healing factor and will die.

Purebloods on the other hand were always high on this and the could manage way more than normal vampires could. A berserk pureblood, mutating because of too high number of healing factor, this could be the only one in the history. No sane vampire could eat this much until they became this kind of monster. This was no way a natural occurances.

They really need to blow this place up. This monster would take centuries before it die off from starvation. Cu walked deeper and deeper. And he felt something different, the presence was so pressing here.

And the flesh, instead of being randomly coverjng the surface, here, they were round and big. And those round shaped flesh were not just meat, they were eyes. And they opened straight looking at Cu. There were at least twenty of giant eyeballs watching red eyed pureblood. The sizes of each eyes were variative, few were one meter in diameter. Most were smaller ones, like human eyes. And when the blinked, it was creepy.

Cu grinned in terror. Seems like he found the closer spot to the core. Looking at him, the flesh grew mishappen hand claws. They were trying to grab Cu. The surroundings were already dominated by the flesh, there wasn’t much space to jump back. Surely, he wouldn’t be okay if he got caught by that hands. 

When he jumped back his feet got stuck on the flesh and it tried to eat him. His skin was burnt to red, he healed quickly though. And the flesh grew more hands and they were trying to kill him now. It randomly trying to him him. Hitting its own flesh, but it didn’t care. It seems like the monster didn’t had any sense of pain. But sure it got many eyes and they followed Cu’s every movement.

It was impossible to proceed alone. He decided he should head back and ask for help from anyone available. But when he faced the opposite side, and right when he started to run to the direction he came from, the flesh suddenly grew a spike and it stroke right into his abdomen. And he screamed as he felt his insides being cooked. “Akhh!!” 

He was dying. The hard flesh pierced him was like a hot boiling metal, cooking his organs. He used the street sign to stab the spike. It didn’t even help the slightest. It so, there was one other way to use this quick instant lance of his. To end his own misery. He pointed the sharp edge of the metal to his neck, planning to cut of his head. At least, there wouldn’t be much more pain if he had no head.

But weirdly, he couldn’t do it. He stopped and dropped the sign. He didn’t want to die. And he thought about Emiya. _Did he manage to leave? Tch. That useless guy..._

But deep inside, Cu wanted him to survive. They had been staying together for half a century. He cared for that man. They were more than friends for sure. He smiled a bit as he thought, pain was still clear on his face as he flesh starts to grow into his abdomen from the wound. _...family? With that guy? Impossible haha!_

.  
.

Sunday, noon. Cu Chulainn laid his back on the floor as he stared at his phone, watching the video walktrough of the new game that just got released last week. The new horror survival game in post apocalyptic world after nuclear war. Cu was a big fan of survival games like this. 

“Man... I want this new game...” He sulked and dropped his hand. He grabbed his pillow and hugged it, and he rolled around until he reached Emiya’s legs. 

The dark skinned man was sitting on the couch, reading his novel. Sundays with Cu were always like this, either they play games together or Cu play games alone while Emiya do this own activities. Reading or cooking for the neighbor. It was his hobby. He kept that hobby even after so long losing his humanity. But for today, he was relaxing. “You know you still owe me the bills from last month because you spend all your money on that console and those games.” Emiya warned.

Cu looked up to him, with his doggy eyes. It hurts to be reminded that he still have to work for the part he owe. Cu Chulainn was bad with money. Really bad. He could never save up because there were many things that he want. Like this instance for example. Being an immortal being was never fun because things get boring after a period of time.

Cu rolled back to his original spot and watched the walktrough video on their smart TV now. He had been watching it since day one, the pro-gamers seemed to have so much fun. Cu was very very jealous. Emiya watched the blue hair flowing down from his back as he watched. The back was down. Literally. The pureblood that had lived more than two centuries was sulking because he didn’t got to play the new triple A game.

Emiya sighed. Of course, he wasn’t letting Cu buy the game and irresponsibly ran away from the bills again. But again, it wasn’t fun seeing Cu watching that walktrough all day.

Next week, when Cu came back home with his pay that he strongly held onto while passing the game stop. He stood in front of the store just to stare at the poster from game. At home, he was welcomed by Emiya giving him the game disc. That surprised him. Really. 

“You’re the best!” Cu said as he proceed to put the disc into the console and started playing. 

Which he got an earful complain from the room mate because Cu was online for straight 23 hours. “Humans don’t stay awake for 23 hours!” 

“But if I leave now, my base might be attacked!” Cu refused to let go of the controller. He didn’t want to lose his base that he had just built after so many deaths. 

“Fine. I’m taking the bed,” since they only have one and vampires didn’t sleep much. They usually take turns if they wanted a nap or just use the couch if it was occupied. “Just turn down the volume or use headphone.” Which he did.

He didn’t stop being online even after Emiya wake up three hours later. Cu was still playing and his headphone was still there on his ears. Emiya simply sighed. Game wasn’t healthy at all. But at least, he was enjoying. Purebloods probably need some obsession to pass their long lives. That was what Emiya thought as he remembered the fact that this man had lived so long, and it wasn’t ending anytime soon. And so, Emiya let Cu keep playing until he had to leave for his work. 

.  
.

It was a small thing. But Cu Chulainn was a simple man. He was good with people who were good to him. Emiya’s first interaction with him was him giving Cu food. He was a vampire, therefore he couldn’t eat those. But he appreciated it. Emiya would still give him food from time to time as they were neighbors. It was a little thing, but it was the start. It was what made Cu want to turn him. 

And they had gotten used with each other’s presence. They had moved away a few times together. It was nice to have someone at home. “Idiot...” he called.

Cu was stuck and unable to move, and he was slowly being consumed as the flesh grow around his body, attracted with his blood, sucking and eating him alive. It grew from his legs and abdomen, growing wider and covering the rest of his body.

A few minutes later, he was still alive, but most of his body was covered with the layer of hot flesh. Only half of his face was still not covered. His sense of pain had been numbed as felt his skin and body being burnt. He cursed himself. Thanks to him being a pureblood, he couldn’t die quickly from this. This was a slow torture and he kept healing every second. He could no longer end his life either. Because he could no longer move his arms as they were now being restrained by the flesh monster.

 _Fuck! How long do I have to stay like this!? Let me die already!_ he cursed to the monster internally. But his body was still trying to keep him alive. Consuming him would take some more time until depleted his healing factor.

Cu was about to close his eyes when a part of him refuse to die. He moved his body with all his might, pulling the flesh off his body with his bare hands. He ignored his blood spilling out from the spike that was still inside him. He grab on that thing and instinctly, as a wounded vampire, he bit on the flesh. He drank and ate the monster. He was also a monster.

As his body regained power and his body healed so fast, his mind was peeling away. He screamed as he pulled off the rest of the flesh covering him and freed himself. He fell on the fleshy ground and it tried to consume him again. Cu bit on it and fought back. And by that, he lost his mind. 

It didn’t matter if his body was all steamy because down there, it was like super hot sauna. He couldn’t stop eating the flesh now. He grabbed the meat on that tried to kill him and ate them all his mouth didn’t stop chewing and he bite more. Blood sprouted down from his mouth and his hand grabbed more of the meat, tearing it off with his hand. He kicked it, stepped on the flesh ground as hard as he could that it caused a little of flooding, of blood. 

He punched into an eye, a big one, as big as himself. He pulled out his hand and it bleed out more. He killed the other eyes as well.

Cu Chulainn moved deeper into the tunnel as he destroy more and more parts of the monster.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Holmes could examine the tumor monster properly now that he wasn’t being chased around anymore. It was the best when he had time to think and see things. He touched the flesh, cut it open with a knife he had in his pocket. He smelled the blood and wiped his knife. That thing shouldn’t be consumed. The scent was enough to control all turnbloods, the blood was even more dangerous. He certianly didn’t want to test it on himself.

And this blood could easily kill any turnbloods than drank it. The body would break down from the shock of over-surplus. Though, Holmes was a bit curious what will happen if a human drank this. He pulled out a small glass husk from his breast pocket and took some of the monster’s blood... for a sample for the later. He would want to try some stuff with this later after they find the core.

And out of sudden, an earthquake happen. It wasn’t an earthquake. It was the monster. He waited until the quake stopped and he looked aorund. The buildings at his east had more damage, he followed that as a lead. He checked the cracks of the walls and the damage of the objects around. The most damaged part should be the source. 

Holmes cursed himself for being such an idiot to realize this now. He needed this much hint to be able to locate the enemy. Someone must had reached the core and caused some damage that it moved. Because the flesh around them couldn’t feel pain. Holmes had confirmed it. The helicopters that shot the flesh didn’t make it react. Neither when Holmes did it himself by hurting it. It simply grow back.

“The core is at the underground train tu—” Holmes wanted informed the rest of the group with their open channel. But he was stopped because another earthquake happened. This time, it was more intense that the building was starting to break down.

And from the ground, the flesh monster came out. Like a tower, it raised itself up high. It was around ten meters tall. It was almost like a tower emerging from the ground in the children’s book. Except this one was not a building but a big chunck of meat. Bloody meat. And it had many eyes, irregulary placed and shaped. The eyes moved around as it looked the at the surroundings. Some of the flesh fell off the tower like minced meat. And there were also bubbles on it aside from eyes, and it exploded, spreading more of its control gas. 

Solomon watched from a top of a building as the hot wind blow through his hair. That thing was burning. “It’s you... huh?”

Inside the monster, a man was there. It was dark and mushy inside. He was just a torso and a head. His waist underline was where the overgrowing flesh came out. His arm too was part of the flesh. He couldn’t breathe and it was the outer layer of the flesh that do the job. He had been sleeping for too long. A machine was planted inside his head. 

He wasn’t supposed to be awake. He was supposed to be a weapon. But he had a slight concious now. Just a little. It felt pain and fear, rage and hatred. He had been so long in the hands of the humans. Being dissected over and over, being tested so many times. His head had regrown so many times.

He might not remember. But his body remember all the pain. He didn’t want to be a toy anymore. He didn’t want anymore pain. He had enough of those. 

He slowly opened his eyes, violet colored gems behind the long, wet and messy green hair.

—————


	23. Cleanup

When the ground started to shake, Karna would had fell it wasn’t for Siegfried running to him and held him in his arms, keeping him safe. Balance had been playing games with him lately. He could walk and run because he had gotten used to it, but shaking ground thrown his sense of balance right out of the window. Siegfried held him tight and close in protective manner as he assessed the situation. 

When the ground under them started to crack and breaking down. Siegfried picked him up and jumped away. To a top of a building, and jumped on the next one and the next one as they broke down one by one. The ground and the building that fell down crushed the flesh at the underground. It bleed that the red became a pool. A pool of blood. And the flesh grow up and formed a tower. Those eyes of the flesh opened up one by one and more bubbles pooped. 

Siegfried kept his distance away from that thing. He jumped from building to building until he was at least five kilometers away from that meat tower. He put down Karna and they both watched with wide eyes. Weirdly, the tower wasn’t still. It was shaking violently. And the meat peeled off. The big chunks of red flesh fell off piece by piece. 

One thing that Holmes realized by watching this was, this flesh monster was awfully light. He was pretty sure a size of what usually would be a kilograms of beef, was only 200gr when it comes to this creature. He grabbed a piece from the ground, ignoring the heat. It was so light. It couldn’t support its self because it had no bones. That was why it was using buildings and structures to support itself. But by forming a tower, it failed. And it fell down to the ground, slamming more structures.

And when it fell to the ground, half of it was destroyed as it got crushed by the impact of hitting uneven surfaces. Half of the city was pretty much covered with blood and pieces of meat.

And while they thought nothing could go weirder, the shapeless monster suddenly turned more mushy. As if it was melting or something. But for now, it was easier to spot the dense area, and the empty one that became more and more soft and liquified.

Holmes jumped into the hole, going down to the underground and he searched for the original body in the places he thought it might be. And after minutes of staking and running around, he found it. A torso without arms, just head, and his longs green hair was flowing down as he sticking out from the flesh wall. His under-waist was connected to the flesh. 

Holmes grabbed it’s hair, just to be safe it that thing bites. He tried to pull him out with his strength. He used his other hand, grabbing on the back of the neck and pulled more. He managed to pull out the body from the wall after using both of his legs as support by pushing himself. 

When he pulled the body that was supposed to be Enkidu, apparently, he had no legs. Under the waist was really one with the flesh. And by pulling him out, Holmes had to witness his guts fell out from him. His intestines fell out like some noodle. Seems like he was no longer regenerating after using up all his healing factor on growing all those weird, smelly, ugly and very light flesh. 

But even when the real body was separated, the flesh didn’t die off. They were still alive. Basically just lumps of wild over-grown cells. They probably wouldn’t die off before hundred of years. Holmes pulled out his pocket knife and stabbed the flesh wall. It didn’t heal as fast as earlier anymore. Maybe due to depleting all resources on growing that tower earlier. Well, anyway, this creature doesn’t seem like it was capable of thinking anyway.

The original body was still alive. It was shaking like a fish pulled out from the water. Thankfully, Holmes put him on his back so it couldn’t eat the flesh on the ground. And this thing wasn’t able to flip. It has no arms or legs. He was slowly growing out flesh from his lower waist, the one like these things covering the walls and ground. Holmes suspected that long term experimentation and messing with his body, somehow damaged his DNA. It was like his genes had gone wrong. It no longer had the data on the shape of limbs.

And not only that, he was too docile. Too much silent and un-aggressive except for its pheromones. It didn’t react on anything. The scientists must had messed with his brain. He let out wailing and cracking soundless screams. Nothing comprehensible as a sentence. He had no capacity of thinking.

“Poor little creature. You must be very lonely. Death is your only salvation now,” Holmes said as he smiled down to him. “It’s okay,” he added as he put his foot on top of he’s forehead and proceed to crush it. His skull cracked and his brain leaked out, so was the metal parts of the machine that used to be half of his brain. “You shall not feel any pain more than this.”

The end had came. The finish was less hard than what Holmes had initially thought. He stayed a few minutes, just watching the poor monster. He made sure the thing really died by burrowing chemical grenades into the body, completely destroying it by melting the flesh and destroying all protein. It was created by the hunters to kill vampires more effectively. After all, technology and civilization had grown so strong that vampires’ physical superiority meant nothing more than stat. Since the age of guns, vampires no longer the strongest being on the earth. He bowed his head slightly for the last form of respect. But Holmes was wrong when he thought his job has ended here.

Out of thin air, without prior warning nor did Holmes realized there was another presence in his surrounding. He was stroke down from behind. His lost his arm that he had just grow back some time ago. And as his blood poured on the ground flesh, they reacted. They absorbed the blood.

Holmes tried to jump away, but the attacker also jumped after him. The giant fleshy arm pierced through him, forming a big hole on his stomach. He was stuck with this thing now as his other hand was bitten by the half-flesh covered Cu Chulainn. 

His left side of face was flesh covered, and a big eyes formed at the place that was supposed to be his original eye. His other eye was fully red, even to the white area. His left arm became so big and no longer normal arm. The muscles and meat was visible without skin covering them. 

Out of desperate measure when he was being pierced, Holmes had pulled off another grenade. It was in his hand. The one that was being bitten. He waited for seconds until it exploded. Holmes thought about how lame he was. He really need to put himself back to shape once he survive this. Maybe he would go out for gym and ask Galahad to be his training partner.

And when the chemical bomb exploded, destroying that the only hand Holmes still had and half of his upper body, it also got Cu’s flesh part also melted down. He screamed and quickly throw Holmes away.

Being led by the sound, Solomon ran there as fast as he could. When he arrived, Ozymandias was just right arriving as well. They both found Holmes alive, with a big hole on his abdomen and his organs scattered on the ground. And he has no hands. He was in bad shape thanks to the chemical bomb, he had a hard time regenerating. But he did it because this was the best thing he could do. 

Cu Chulainn was damaged badly thanks to Holmes’s dangerous choice. Ozymandias watched as Cu's monstrous arm fell off his body like some sort of slime jelly. He was holding his head with his normal hand as he walked around like a drunk man. The bigger eyes that grow on his flesh part of face fell out as well. His mouth was filled with drool and his saliva was trailing down. He was like a rabid dog.

He saw the extra two people and the first one he wanted to attack was Solomon because that man was closer. But as he tried to run to him, just two steps from his original standing place, he fell down. Because his right leg somehow broke and was seperate from his thigh by its own. Next, followed by the other normal arm. His body was destroyed by itself.

Solomon went to him. Cu tried to get up again with his intact leg left as support, but one couldn’t just get up with that. Especially not when Solomon was holding him down. He examined the younger pureblood and found out his flesh was turning slightly mushy too. A bit powerful pinch could literally pull out his meat.

“His body is already breaking down. He had consumed too far much than he could manage.” So he said, but he still picked the man up. Solomon carried him from behind, holding on his chest so that he won’t bite. 

“Where are you taking him? Just leave him. He’s not going to make it” Ozymandias said.

“I can still save him,” Solomon said, refusing to abandon this man.

Ozymandias went to check on Holmes. The detective was still alive, but still on healing process. He was unconcious. Partly because of the pain knocking him out too. He was going to carry this one because if he doesn’t who will? None if his underlings were with them. And as he picked the man, Holmes’s phone rang.

Ozymandias answered the phone while his other hand carried Holmes. “Where are you? Aren’t you supposed to be this guy’s bodyguard?” He complained.

“What happened?” Galahad asked with his flat tone.

“We found the core. It’s Enkidu. It’s dead. Holmes is seriously wounded. We’re going back now.” Ozy explained brief and quick as he jumped out from the hole following Solomon. Cu who was being carried, his remaining leg fell off as well, leaving trails of fresh blood.

“That’s not the core.”

“What?” Ozymandias questioned. 

Galahad was in the sewer. He had been suspicious of this place since earlier and he came back again. He stood half under the water, in front of a man who was sleeping in a sack of thin flesh. Inside of the membrane was filled with liquid. The core was sleeping in there, in peace and soundless. “The core is here.” Galahad answered calmly.

The person sleeping inside was another man with green hair, though this one was shorter. But he looked so much like Enkidu. At first, Galahad thought he was him. But Ozymandias said a different thing. As Galahad drawed his blade, the core opened his eyes as he heard noises. Gems of violet.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Due to the giant tower hit the city, a lot of buildings were destroyed. Some of the little remaining humans died. Some, Siegfried quickly took initiative to help them out. A few of them were stuck under the debris. Karna went on his own to save the people as well. They had to be fast. And pulled as many people they couls, out from this place.

Karna heard a baby’s crying. He quickly ran to the source, which was a rubble of their destroyed house. Karna pulled and digged the parts that used to be the walls and the roof. He digged as fast as he could. Being a pureblood, throwing some walls wasn’t a hard thing. He focused on helping them as he heard the baby’s crying getting harder. It was like, his inner nature was being called. 

When he finally removed the last piece of rubble. He was welcomed by a sad scene of a mother crouching down to protect her baby. She was dead. Her back was struck by pipes. Her blood was dripping down on the baby. 

Karna took the baby and after paying a short respect to the human mother, he took the baby away to the outskirts of the city. There was a few human there. Three adults, one teen, and one child. There were those Siegfried had saved out from the aprtment complex. “Take this child,” Karna said to one teen boy. “Once you pass the bridge, you should be safe.”

The teen was quite confused with the sudden request plus Karna’s physical appearance was weird. He was sure that Karna was a man, but his belly was a big too round, even if he was fat. But it didn’t made sense of someone to be fat just on the belly. Either way, he nodded. He wasn’t in mood to question. 

Karna returned to the city. He looked around. He smelled blood of the dead humans. They were everywhere. He walked around to check if there was any living human presence left. He found none. None of the humans around him were alive. But he wasn’t alone.

Karna stood in silence as he counted the presence of vampires that suddenly emerged around him. Eight vampires. They all were wearing gas masks. They didn’t wait long until they started to shoot nets on Karna. He evaded then and ran towards the vampire hiding behind the rubble. He caught him and cracked his neck. And went to the next one that aimed a mahine gun with s-bullets on him. He shot the barrage. Karna managed to evade most of it with his speed, but he got three bullets. On his thigh, shoulder and lower right side of his stomach. The last one worried him, but he had to take out this gunner or else he won’t be able to run away safely.

Matou Zouken wasn’t letting him go easily. He pulled off his mask and jumped on Karna, pushing him to the ground, which Karna shielded himself with his hand. Zouken bit on that hand and tasted the pure blood he hand longed. A second later, he was kicked off by Siegfried who was instantly alerted with the smell of Karna’s blood. He kicked off Zouken’s head off his shoulder. And he glared to the rest of the men as they ran away seeing their boss had died and out of fear.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Galahad pulled out his sword. He pierced into the membrane and the liquid inside the sake poured out, mixing up with the sewer water. The person inside the sack was laying wet and sticky as he looked on Galahad.

The grim reaper raised he sword once again as he looked down to the person. Shoulder length green hair, fair skin, and thin, sticky, bony body. A malnoursihed starving body. His legs and arms were literally stick thin. His cheeks were sunken. That green haired man’s back was connected to the flesh grotesquely. 

That person looked up with his round violet eyes. He wasn’t moving at all, just watching. There wasn’t any sense of malice from this man, nor any killing intent.

He grabbed on that person’s arm pit and pulled him out. He used his sword to cut off the meat connector of this person and the bigger flesh monster as he carefully pulling him away.

.  
.  
.

Fourty-five minutes later, the city was cleaned up with a bomb out of the concencus of the politicians.

.  
.  
.

—————  
.  
.  
.

Three years later...

Emiya placed the menu board outside the cafe. Since that, he had Merlin made him a new identitiy. He started a new life and now was working in this cafe owned by another vampire. 

He wrote the today’s special on the board with a chalk. After that, he stood there for a moment. He stared blankly at the empty street of morning. Inside, he hoped if Cu would suddenly appear out of nowhere. He never came back. 

The wind blows. The cold ate Emiya’s skin. He looked above and sighed. And he went back to his work inside.

.  
.  
.


	24. A short precious chapter of life

In the dark alleyway of the busy city, a young man with shoulder length green hair, wearing rectangular patterned dark blue pants and white hoodie, found an old lady in black dress and veil sitting on her desk. An orb was in front of her. Kingu came here to search for her. "You're Mother Mifune, aren't you?"

The old lady with blue eyes raised her head as she examined the young man. "Maa, what are rare customer I got today. My customers are mostly vampires, humans are rare, but a pureblood, you're the second one in my lifetime."

Kingu raised his brows. He was sure this fat old lady in front of him was not a human. Though, not in any way a sane vampire would open a stand in a dark alley like this, especially in the midnight. "I'm here to ask about the incident from last week."

"Young man, do you want to know your future?" she asked as she opened her hand towards him, asking for his hand. Kingu never believed in such things, but out of whim, he showed her his palm. She read his lines and her smile dropped for a second. She rubbed his palm gently. "You'll face a big challenge in near future. And nobody can save you. You poor thing." She said in a sad tone.

Weirdly, Kingu wasn't bothered with it. "I see," he nodded. "Can I ask about the case now?"

She chuckled as she let go of his palm. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A punch perfectly blocked by Holmes' arms as he was moved back a few centimeters from the strength. Galahad threw him more and more punches and kicked. Holmes could only block them one by one. A kick had almost hit Holmes’s face when he shielded it with his arm. And when he managed to shot a revenge punch, he was grabbed by arms and his balance was tipped off as Galahad kicked his ankle. He fell and Galahad pressed his head onto the ground.

Holmes smiled in defeat as he was rendered useless again by Galahad. Who would have thought a human child that he made into his kin, could grow this much. Holmes was sure not a fighter type, but he was still stronger than most turnbloods. Well, except this guy over here. “I give up.” He said with sour face.

Ever since Holmes got wrecked by Cu, he had been practicing and exercising to be stronger. Because being defeated sucks. Here, in this studio room, Holmes often asked Galahad to spar with him. Back then when Galahad was a fresh turnblood, they used to spar too. And Holmes never lost to him. Now, it was he opposite. How many times had Galahad kicked the detective’s ass? Recently, Holmes had mastered Muay Thai, but meh, Galahad was just too hard to bring down. 

Holmes maybe a pureblood with raw power, but being pushed to Galahad whose main job was fighting the whole time, it was a bit hard. Skill and talent matters. Though, Holmes never considered himself to be weak. His speciality was just never in the battlefield. Unlike older purebloods whom had spent hundreds of years fighting, Holmes had always been a prestigious and refined gentleman. The only time he ever cursed was when he was a teen and Moriarty burnt down his house at baker street. He quickly excused himself when he realized Watson was staring at him. Ah, old times.

Galahad let go of the man. Holmes got up and sat down on the wooden bench, drinking his cold water from his bottle. Two hours of non-stop sparring sure was hard. He let out a long breathe after he drank and combed his hair back. His white t-shirt was totally drenched with sweat. “I heard that you’re working with Ozymandias nowadays. Mercenary work?”

Galahad eyed him and then took off his tank top, revealing his hard abs and muscles. His shirt wasn’t as drenched as Holmes, but he didn’t like the sticky feels of it. “Yeah. Just taking out some dangerous vampires.”

“Oho, is the pay good?” Holmes asked with a grin. 

“So-so,” he answered as he grab another t-shirt and wore it. “Better than yours for sure,” he added a little fuel to annoy the detective, just like usual.

“Sherlock.... Galahad, you’re back,” Kingu entered the room and smiled to the turnblood, holding some papers. “I’ve brought found the things you requested.” Kingu said as he walked to the sitting detective and handed him the papers.

That day, Galahad saved him and brought him back. Kingu was Enkidu’s child, born from artificial insemination. Out of many test subjects, he was the only surviving one. He had been tweaked here and there by the humans, but over all, he was still a fine person. Since then, he had been Holmes’s personal assistant. Thanks to that, Galahad didn’t have to follow him for investigations anymore and could do his own thing. “What’s the case this time?” Galahad asked.

“Five people were found dead inside a bus, found at the county side. That bus was a city bus and was supposed to follow the routes. Yet, it went to the country side. And what’s mysterious is that none of the road and highway cameras caught the bus. It suddenly appears there,” Kingu explained to the man while the detective read the papers. “There were two people who left the bus at the middle of the midnight because of a spat. The rest of the passengers were killed.” 

“That’s a weird case,” Galahad commented as he went to them and read the papers as well. It was the witness’s profile, private data, and their claim about the case. “Wait, the old lady claimed it was a ghost’s doing?”

“Yes. So right after three people ride the bus, the old lady dragged the young man beside her down the bus, claiming he had stole her wallet and wanted to take their spat to the police station. She claimed those people who came into the bus were ghosts and she saved the young man. She said that those people were ghosts,” Holmes said as he quick read the eleven pages of papers and gave it to Galahad, and he crossed his fingers together as he thought about the case. “From her and the young man’s claim, there were supposed to be seven people, including the driver when the left the bus. But there were only five bodies. That three people that ride the bus, two of them were gone.” He continued.

Galahad flipped to the next page, and next one. Reading about the bodies were found rotting as if they had been there for months. Even though the bus were just gone for three days. And the gas tank was empty as well. The wheel were airless and the bulbs inside the bus were dead from long time usage. “This is certainly a homicide case.”

“Yes,” Kingu confirmed. “But as far as we got, we have no suspect. And none of the victims have connections with each other. Furthermore, the state of the things are unexplained," He paused for a second. "But, according to the old lady, that three person that entered the bus were two people. Just like you said, Sherlock."

"What?" Galahad eyed the two. "What do you mean?"

"Thought so. One of the dead bodies, the one came in with the missing two people was an illegal immigrant. So we don't know who exactly he is. It feels weird so I assumed he was already dead when they get in the bus," Holmes sighed lightly as he got up from the bench. “I’ll take a shower. We’ll go to the see the police chief after this.”

Kingu nodded. “I understand.”

Holmes stopped at the door and glanced back with a smirk. “Galahad, join us. You’re needed for this case.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A cup of coffee and a nice piece of black-forest cake were served at Merlin’s table. Merlin took a picture of sweets and posted it on his Instagram. Being a half-vampire really made him seem like a human because all his pictures were food. He just like treating himself. He picked the right filter and uploaded the picture. After that, he picked the fork and enjoy a small piece of the chocolate sweets. “Ahaha, this shop’s cakes are the best.” He praised and smirked to the waiter.

“Well, thank you for that,” Emiya responded as he held the tray on his side. 

Merlin put another piece into his mouth as he looked to the other waiter. “Yan Qing is still popular as ever, ne~? Your customers are mostly his fangirls.”

The long black haired man was serving the girls at other table. They smiled and blushed as the former mercenary, now a waiter handsome man spoke politely to them. He was the only one left from the tribe. Everyone else had passed away. Yan Qing was like Yu and Merlin. He had dominant vampires genes, making him age way slower compared to normal humans. He hadn’t change much since then. 

“His presence is good for business. The boss is pleased with him.” Emiya said as he watched his co-worker as well.

Days were peaceful. Nothing big ever happened, and due to the vampires being more regulated, they could live relatively peacefully. Their food restaurants had been taken over by the Ozymandias, and Salieri lost his control of the underworld market. That guy was still rich despite of it. 

The vampires had pledged loyalty to the new king. After Yagyu Munenori had a fair sword-fight with Galahad and was killed, his heir wasn’t as good as him. Jyuubei was quickly subdued by Ozymandias’ control. The Einzberns were forced to flee the country with their remaining assets. Matou Zouken had also died. The power houses in the senates and noble were gone in a blink of eye and Ozymandias was not letting the chance go. Either way, he was a better man fit for the position compred to the other two possible candidate. 

The hunter association’s vampire experiments were brought to the light, revealing that monstrous being to be their creation. That thing became the biggest scandal for a while. Both the hunters association and the scientific field were blamed for this. All the TVs talked about was about that. Some declared vampires had no rights and so what they did, while it caused a big incident, was by laws, legal. But this invited a new argument. If humans could do something as cruel as experimenting on vampires because they were humans, didn’t that meant humans were the real evil? 

And so, vampire sympathizers started to appear in public. They started to make shows to talk about vampires as well, talking about how vampires were like just humans. Maybe, at the far future, a world of co-existence could come once they found a way to do it. 

But those didn’t matter to Emiya. Nothing had changed in his life. Except for one. Cu Chulainn that never come back. Nor he had anything left of him because of the bomb that was dropped to cleanse that thing. He looked outside the window and spaced out again. Merlin had caught him doing that a few times already since he came here often. He spaced out as his mind was waiting.

He was lonely.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Some vampires were at the manor's doors again. Siegfried had to go downstairs to deal with them again. The brought many gifts and insisted on wanting to see Karna. Siegfried didn't even know where did they get the news on the birth, but they suddenly came with loads of gifts and stood there at the doors. "Siegfried-sama, just a little peek is fine. I beg you!"

"Sumanai, that's impossible. My mate is resting even now. He can't be disturbed," Siegfried raised both hands and smiled awkwardly. Oh, he had repeated that lines so many times, yet these people wouldn't stop insisting. It had been five days since the birth, Karna was fine but he was still bedridden. He still hadn't fully recovered yet. "I am grateful for these gifts, but I can't let anyone see him for now. I'm sorry. Please go home."

He literally had to stick there another hour to convince them to go home. Great, finally they left. Siegfried quickly go back into the house and ran back into their room, where his suns were waiting. He ran pass the old maid so quick that her skirt actually flew up. Siegfried was always so worrywart, and he had been so protective since they came back. He was traumatized. 

As he got closer to their room, Siegfried stopped running and walked so slowly so that he won't disturb the baby. Loud noises tend to scare him and he would cry. Thunderstorm were the worst. Yesterday a heavy rain came and little sun was so scared that he couldn't stop crying. Being hugged by his father wasn't helping at all. They had to wait until he tire himself from the crying and went to sleep by his own, and it felt so bad. It just felt like they already failed at the fourth day being parents. He opened the door silently. "I'm back." He said softly.

Karna peeked to the door, he was laying on his side with his back facing the door. He had been watching the little one. He smiled to Siegfried as he entered the room. The little sun laying next to him, being covered with smaller blanket, active moving his hands, opening and closing his palms and his eyes wide open as he looked around.

Siegfried sat on the bed side. Karna sat up and hugged his mate. He nuzzled onto Siegfried’s neck, smelling him... more like smelling his dinner. He looked straight to Siegfried’s eyes, asking for permission. Siegfried brushed their lips together and smiled to him. That was the consent. Karna licked the neck twice before he sunk his fangs into it and suck on the blood. Delicious.

Siegfried maybe the most delicious meal, but Karna know when to stop. He was always careful when biting on him. Karna wouldn’t want Siegfried to suffer from anemia. He felt it was enough and he draw his fangs off and licked the wound clean as it healed. 

That scent of blood alerted Avi. Small he might be, but he was a legit vampire. And nothing smells better than his parents’ blood. So far, he mostly had Siegfried’s blood because Karna wasn’t healthy yet. But that man also gave his blood to his mate. He was so durable that he managed to feed the two suns and was still fine. In exchange, he had to consume a lot as well. But he was more than happy to feed his family.

Karna picked the little baby and gave him his hand. The little fangs bit into the side of the pale hand and enjoyed the little snack. He had just eaten an hour earlier. He loved snacking. Thankfully Avi was still this small, so he didn’t consume much. Though, it could be scary when he started to grow bigger fangs and would bit them more. Like what he did inside.

They spent the night watching their mini sun. Karna rubbed on the little guy’s stomach gently as he slept. Sleeping little sun was the cutest in the world. They were so much in love with him. 

—————

One week later, they had more guests. If it were the nobles, Siegfried would have sent them away again. But these guests were old friends. Solomon, accompanied by Sieg came to visit them. He led them to the garden where Karna was. They had been taking their baby out to the sun every morning. To let him get used to the outdoors. Before they could get too close to his mate and child, Siegfried stopped them a few meters away. “Please wait here.”

Siegfried walked to Karna and patted his shoulder gently. Karna raised his brow as he watched the people that came to see him. Karna knew Solomon. He had met him once after then incident three years ago at Ozymandias’ mansion, but the other was a new person. “Karna, that is Sieg, my kin. I’ve told you about him before.”

Karna nodded at them. “Nice to meet you.”

Siegfried then faced the guests and continued speaking. “Please speak in soft tone. My child can’t take loud noises. And don’t get too close. He didn’t like other people’s smell.” He told the people. Solomon nodded and chuckled a bit. The huge guy was such a doting father. 

The mini bundle was in Karna’s arms as he looked up. The two guests looked at Avi from three meters away, being careful with the newborn. “He looks more like Karna-san,” Sieg commented as the round blue eyes looked at him. “The eyes are exactly the same.”

But when Sieg thought it was safe to get a step closer. It was a bad choice. As soon as he set his foot a step to see closer, Avi started to cry, feeling insecure because a stranger was getting closer. “Eh!? I’m sorry. Didn’t meant to startle him.”

Avi gripped on Karna’s shirt as he cry. And Karna quickly faced away and gently patted his small back to calm him down, but it was never easy to stop Avi’s cryings. He was a crybaby. He wasn’t even yet used to the old couple servant yet. Sometimes Siegfried wondered if it was because he got traumatized when he was still inside Karna. He got shot and poisoned, not to mention falling and getting kicked around a few times. That just made Siegfried felt more guilty.

“Sumanai,” Siegfried apologized to them. “But I think it’s better for you to leave.” He said while shielding the two from them. If only Siegfried know how he looked to the others. He just naturally became protective without even realizing it himself.

“I understand,” Solomon nodded. “I’ll come again to see my great-grandson.” He added and went away.

Both Karna and Siegfried were confused with those words. Since when did Avi became his great-grandson? They would ask it the next time he came.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was nightime when the cafe closed down. Emiya had swapped the sign since an hour ago but he stayed to get ready for tomorrow’s preparation. He cleaned and started to cook some of the complex menu so he didn’t have to make them from scratch tomorrow. He had so much time since he didn’t need to sleep as much as humans. Plus, this was his hobby. And he didn’t had anything to do at his empty home. It was always Cu’s things that filled the house. Starting from useless bodypillows to weird merchs. Without him, the room was empty. Emiya had no reason to go back early... or to go back at all.

He made the chocolate decoration and cut the vegetables. He made the pancake mix and he put all of those into the fridge. He warped up the things at midnight. He looked outside the window. The streets were empty. The other shops had closed since ten. He spent a few minutes just staring outside. 

He was ready to go home as he out on his jacket. Night air was still cold even for vampires. He left the shop and when he closed the glass door, he saw a Cu’s reflection on it. He gasped in silence and his eyes widened. He thought it was a hallucination and that he had began to lost his mind from losing a very close person. But when he looked behind, that Cu was very real.

The blue long hair was untied and his eyes were still the same red. Albeit he looked a bit tired and older. He looked as if he had aged a few years even though purebloods weren’t supposed to grow old. The loss of mass from his body was also noticeable. But he was smiling to him. A very wide one saying ‘I’m back’.

Emiya was speechless. He couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t even lock the door as he had dropped the key but he couldn’t move to retrieve it. Cu laughed lightly. He bent down to pick the key up. He grab on Emiya’s hand and put the key on his palm. “I’m not a ghost, you know?”

Emiya’s jaw dropped. He wanted to say something, yet nothing could come out. He was still in shock. He had hoped Cu will return one day, but when he really return, he didn’t know how to react. He didn’t know where to start.

Cu grinned at Emiya’s blank face. “It’s been a while. How’re you doing?”

It took a minute until Emiya responded and he wasn’t exactly answering that question. He was asking another question. “Where did you went?”

“Got locked up for my own good. I lost control and well... They tried to save my head, so I had to be locked up,” he said as he sighed, but still smiling. He was relieved to meet up again. “I’m grateful they didn’t decide to cut off my head,” Cu raised his hand brushed his finger on the man’s cheek briefly. “Sorry.”

“No,” Emiya finally smiled up, with a frown. “Where do you live now?”

“Well. You can call me a homeless at the moment.” Cu replied in playful tone. 

“Then, how about staying with me?” 

“Heh! I’ll do that even if you don’t ask.” Cu replied with a grin.

His story was still long. Many things would happen in the future. It was bleak. He would lose many things. Life was painful. Life was full of regret. But even so, ‘now’ was precious. Even if it was a short chapter in his long life, he decided to write it this way. Even if it was a tragedy. Even if he would be alone by the end. Even if one day, he would have to replace this person.

_I will not forget._

.  
.  
.


End file.
